Follow Your Heart
by Midnight Wanderland
Summary: What if Merlin couldn't bring himself to poison Morgana? What if instead there were adverse affects to using a living person as a vessel for the spell, especially one with uncontrollable magic? What would happen? Mergana, GwainexOC, mentions of Arwen. Fair warning I like OC's so you will find a few.
1. Chapter 1

Follow Your Heart

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN!**

Summery: What if Merlin couldn't bring himself to poison Morgana? What if instead there were adverse affects to using a living person as a vessel for the spell, especially one with uncontrollable magic? What would happen? Mergana, mentions of Arwen

Please Read and Review!

Chapter 1

Merlin's mind was still reeling. He had to make a choice, Morgana's life or, and it really boiled down to it, Arthur's life. He pictures both in his mind and with a heavy heart makes his way quickly to Gaius's chambers, but even as he reaches out to the bottle of hemlock he knows he can't do it. His arm falls to his side as he hears Kilgharrah's voice in his head telling him of the evil that Morgana is to become but he just can't see it. _She has a good heart_ , he remembers telling the scaly know-it-all. _But does she really,_ the more cynical part of his brain thought, this part usually followed what Gaius and the dragon said, but his conscience, which has repeatedly berated him for never telling Morgana the truth, was refusing to believe otherwise. This side of him had a champion as well but it was someone he told none about not even Gaius.

Ever since he had come to Camelot he would occasionally have the same dream, one that started out as a memory…

~*Dream*~

 _The boys had been playing when Will had scared Merlin enough to get a reaction from his magic. With the sudden burst the empty barrels that had been on the side of the house came loose and started rolling toward them. Will had pushed Merlin out of the way and was hit with the full force of one of the barrels. One of the adults heard the commotion and thought the boys were goofing around but when he rounded the corner Will was on the ground unconscious and Merlin was sitting on the ground looking at his friend in shock. The adult took immediate action to check on Will but when he turned around to tell Merlin to go fetch their mothers he was gone._

 _He was running through the forest that surrounded his childhood village. He was running because he had accidentally hurt his friend, because of his magic. His tears were blurring his surrounds, and his clumsiness didn't help, when an exposed root caught his foot causing him to fall, and sprawl over the forest floor. He didn't know how long he lay there as his body became wracked with sobs, but eventually he pulled himself up into a kneeling position and crawled over to the tree and rested against the trunk. However before long he buried his head into his knees and started sobbing again. He didn't know how long he sat there but his sobs slowly stopped but his tears had not. They silently slid down his pale dirty face leaving a clean line in their wake._

 _"Am I a monster?" he asked the trees. He didn't expect a response and in his real life he hadn't gotten one but this time there was someone there to steer the child away from those thoughts._

 _"No my dear," said a voice seated right next to him. As always he was startled and when he turned toward the voice, he was met with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her midnight black hair waved and cascaded around her face and down her back, but it was her dark blue-green eyes that exuded calmness and love that made her the most beautiful. Her smile made Merlin feel safe for the first time in forever, like she would never let anything happen to him. As her smile grew Merlin knew he had been staring and he ducked his head as he felt his face heat up. He buried his head in his knees in embarrassment and brought up his hands around his ears knowing they were as red as his face. Her laugh didn't make him feel humiliated but brought a smile to his face because he could feel her love coming through in her laugh, her love for him that he couldn't understand. As her laughter died down and her eyes glinted with mirth, Merlin looked up at her through his long lashes. As he looked at her, her face took on a sad look as if her heart bled for him._

 _"You are no monster my sweet boy," she said. Merlin ducked his head again but this woman wasn't having it. She moved closer and picked up the gangly child and sat him on her lap. She held him as his tears started again._

 _"But, but I…I *hick* hurt Will," he sobbed. "He got hurt because of me," Merlin said in a small voice as the tears continued._

 _"Did you mean to?" she asked as she placed her chin on the top of his head and slowly began rocking him back and forth._

 _"No," he sniffled._

 _"Do you rejoice in his pain?" At her question he jerked his head and looked up at her with wide horrified eyes._

 _"Never," he said with a little bit more conviction._

 _"Then why do you think you are a monster?" The sad look was back in her eyes and her sad look and question made his eyes fill with tears once again. She knew why, Uther Pendragon's crusade against magic and the fear he instilled in all people, of Camelot or not. His words of ignorance and grief-fueled hatred were filled with poison that was slowly killing Albion. She just hugged the boy closer. "Magic is not evil and those that say it is are ignorant fools."_

 _Merlin just looked up at this woman whose kindness seeped out of her very being and began to fill him. He felt comfortable in her embrace and burrowed closer. They stayed like that for what felt like forever before Merlin spoke up._

 _"Why am I like this?" he asked in a quiet voice._

 _"Because Magic chose you as her champion." Merlin looked up at her in confusion. "Magic and her people have suffered and she needed a champion."_

 _"But I'm a weakling." Her smile soft and serene even with the barely concealed mirth made him fill with a bit of pride._

 _"You weren't chosen because of your physical strength, your magic more than makes up for that, but for your heart." She hugged him closer as she said this. "There are so many that are physically strong and so many that believe that knowledge is everything but that is not what is needed to bring about balance. Those can be taught or gained through training but what makes a person who_ they _are is their heart, and you my dear Merlin have a heart like no other. Some will say that your heart and willingness to see the good in everyone are weaknesses but always remember this, Magic chose you for it not someone else. Always follow your heart even when your head and others tell you something different."_

 _"What about my destiny?"_

 _"Destinies are troublesome things. There are times when it will seem like you have no control over anything and if this is really the best thing at all but there is something I want you to do for me." Merlin nodded looking into the woman's eyes. "Even if destiny or fate tell you something will be one way I want you to understand this. The future is not set in stone, there is always another path and if this destiny or fate are so important no matter what you decided to do you will fulfill what it has planned but what I want you to do is this, make the choices that_ you _feel are right not what others think is right. Can you do that for me?" Merlin nodded his head again and at her smile Merlin just bows his head and rest's it against her shoulder as she starts singing a lullaby…_

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go

 _She continued to sing but Merlin could no longer understand the words as his dream self slips off to sleep as his waking self awakens to a new day._

 _~*End Dream*~_

Merlin pulls himself out of his reverie and he is still standing in front of the poison shelf. He just glares at the poisons and turns sharply away. _There's another way,_ he thought, _there has to be._ As he gathers the water skin and other things he found he didn't notice a book slowly wiggle it's self out of its wedged position in Gaius' packed shelves. It wasn't until it thumped on the floor did he finally take notice. It had landed on its spine, opening and at the top of the page was hopefully his other way. _Using a Vessel for a Curse_ it read at the top, Merlin immediately marked the page and closed the book and took off back toward his friends.

* * *

Morgana kept looking at the door and back to the king and Arthur. _He's been gone a long time,_ she thought, thinking of Merlin. _What if he's fallen asleep?_ She starts thinking, slowly sending herself into a panic. _No he can't fall asleep I need him here awake._ She stands but a wave of dizziness sends her back into her pervious position. She'd been feeling this for a while. _Maybe my magic just held this off for a little longer and I'm just now feeling its effects?_ She holds a hand to her spinning head, she feels weak though not _tired_. Suddenly the servant's passage door clicks open, immediately putting Arthur on alert until he noticed it was Merlin who had entered.

"Finally," Arthur said striding toward the manservant. "What took you so long?" Merlin cast his gaze to Morgana then turned back toward Arthur.

"I was trying to see if I could find the potion that Gaius gave Morgana but I couldn't find anything, again," he responded, Arthur nodded accepting his words. Morgana looked at him quizzically because she knew he knew that there was no potion. So what had really taken him so long? That's when she noticed his burden of essentials and surprisingly a book. When she gave him a questioning look he slightly shook his head so she wouldn't ask her question right then, she then nodded her head in turn. Her reward was a small smile and she rewarded him in kind. They heard the rumble of the immortal knights and they all felt the sinking in their stomachs. Arthur's face took on his determined knight look and strode toward the throne room doors. Merlin followed him.

"We need to get a cart and get the king out of Camelot," Arthur said with determination.

"You'll never make it to the cart," Merlin said but when he saw the look in Arthur's eyes he knew that he wasn't going to listen to him. "You're going out there to fight them again aren't you?" Merlin asked. Both he and Arthur had dark circles around their eyes. They were fighting the sleepiness they both felt.

"I have to," Arthur responded.

"You'll never make it to the cart," he tried to say again, but he as cut off with a look from Arthur that he knew all too well. " You're going out there to fight the knights so that Morgana and I can get the king to the cart, aren't you?" Morgana gasped when she heard his words and when her eyes landed on Arthur she knew Merlin was right. _No_ , was her only thought. She knew that Arthur would be a better king than Uther ever had been. _He can't die here._

"I'll go with you." At Merlin's words Morgana's eyes widen and her heart clenched. She knew he was no good with a sword and that he would likely be killed quickly.

"No," Arthur said immediately. "I need you here to protect the king."

"Arthur…" Morgana could see the concern for Arthur written all over Merlin's expression but inside she was glad that Arthur ordered him to stay with her, even if it wasn't really for her. They had a staring contest, which was broken up by the rumble of the immortal knights as they tried to get in. Merlin just sighed and relented. Arthur took that as a sign and went to the barred door. Merlin followed and helped him.

"If I need a servant in the next life…" Arthur said steeling himself for his fate.

"Don't ask me," Merlin responded. Arthur laughed and then his expression turned grim as he opened the door and went to fight for his kingdom. Once the door closed behind Arthur Merlin re-barred the door. They could hear the clang of swords.

"He's not going to survive out there," Morgana said twisting her hands in front of her. Merlin just looked at her then at the door and then his eyes took on a glint of determination. He grabbed the water skin and took a couple gulps then handed it to her.

"Here drink the rest," he said. She took it but didn't drink. She watched in fasciation as he moved toward the book he had brought. She noticed it had a bookmark and he opened it to that page and immediately began reading and quickly if his eye movement was anything to go by. She started to make her way over to him when her vision started to blur. She felt as if her limbs were in heavy chains making it impossible to move and then her breathing became labored. Finally her body couldn't remain standing and she crumpled to the ground.

Merlin turned when he heard the loud thump to see Morgana, eyes glazed in pain and gasping for air, laid out on the floor. He immediately abandoned the book and rushed to her side.

"Milady, milady… Milady!" he said frantically. He was hunched over her and she tried to get precious air into her burning lungs.

"Mer… can't… breath…" she choked out as her eyes filled with tears. She could see his face, his sharp cheekbones, those adorably disproportional ears, and his cerulean blue eyes, that now that she looked closer had flecks of gold, and knew it wasn't good. His eyes were filled with panic as his fingers ghosted over her flesh. She didn't know why but she could almost literally feel her life draining away and she could no longer keep her eyes open. As she closed her eyes she noticed she could still hear and she heard Merlin desperately calling to her but she just couldn't answer him. When she felt his heat leave her side she noticed how cold she had become and wished for him to return to her side. Then she felt herself lifted in strong arms and when she was laid back down she could feel heat radiating off whatever she was laid upon. She could feel her consciousness slowly fading and finally allowed herself to surrender to the darkness.

After laying Morgana against Uther Merlin hurried back to the book, grabbing it and moved back toward Morgana and the king. He skipped over what he had already read when some words caught his eye. _But beware using a living vessel for their very life-force could become what powers the curse, especially the life of a magic user for their life could flow back into the very nature that gives them their power…_ Merlin's eyes widen as he read. He then looked back over to Morgana and noticed that her breathing was becoming even shallower than before and her color was getting considerably greyer. He went back to reading trying to find something that could stop this and save Morgana's life, when suddenly the doors to the throne room were thrown open. When he looked at the splintered door he saw Morgause framed by the destruction she caused. Merlin dropped the book and stood in front of both the king and Morgana. At his movement Morgause slanted her eyes at him and then sneered.

"Move aside," she said in disdain.

"No." Merlin stood his ground and glared defiantly at the woman who instigated this all.

"Move aside," she repeated as she brandished her sword, leveling it at his chest. Still he didn't move as he glowered at her in insubordination. Then she took a swing at his head, which he ducked and yet still refused to leave his post. She pulled back slightly to gave Merlin an appreciative look. "You have spine, especially for a servant."

"Stop this Morgause," he said in a tone she couldn't place, it was almost commanding. "You're killing Morgana."

"Then she's fulfilled her purpose to me, but I could save her if you would just move aside," she said this as she slowly circled Merlin trying to find a way past his defenses and was surprised when she found none as he continually put himself between her and the king. _How_ dare _a servant presume to deny me?_

"I can't do that either."

"Why do you, a _servant_ , put yourself at risk for a man who wouldn't lift a finger if you were the one in danger?"

"I don't do it for Uther." At his answer she cocked her head to the side in question. Then she heard the clanging of swords and the smirk returned to her face.

"You do this for Arthur," she said with a maniacal laugh. "The son of the man who has killed hundreds if not thousands of people in his pursuit to eradicate magic. The son who…"

"Is not his father," Merlin interrupted. "And who are you to say you are any different? Blood for blood, that's Uther's way. Revenge for the wrongs of one person cursing hundreds if not thousands of people in _your_ pursuit to eradicate Uther and Camelot. And in your pursuit you preyed upon your own sister's fear and now you use her very life, without her permission I'm sure."

"She agreed…"

"To get rid of Uther I bet, but not for what you've done to Camelot. I know she hates Uther, and fears him and his treatment of those with magic but she would never turn against Camelot. She loves the people, which makes her hatred for Uther worse because she does have a kind heart. She would have never agreed to this if you had told her the whole thing. You think this is the first time she's tried to kill Uther? In that instance she couldn't go through with it and in the end saved him. Maybe you did know, which is why you made sure she couldn't back out." As they talked they continued to circle, Merlin always making sure the people behind him were protected. Finally Morgause stopped where they had begun, with her back to the destroyed door. She looked at him with something akin to respect.

"You seem to know a whole lot for a mere servant," she said with a calculating gleam in her eye.

"In Camelot and many other kingdoms servants are invisible but we can still hear, we can still see and just because the nobility don't see this folly does not mean we take advantage of it. Also we are at times confidants to the higher echelon because they are held in higher regard than us and their words hold far more power than ours ever will so in a sense we can never truly betray them. And I am no mere servant." As he spoke his back straighten and took on a regal pose that, if Morgause hadn't known better, made him appear as someone with immense power. She had to get this meddlesome servant out of the way but even when she moved closer he still held his ground, she decided to try one more tactic to distract him.

"Too bad no one will know of your devotion." At his confused look her eyes flashed gold as she muttered a spell under her breath finally catching him off guard, with his attention diverted she sunk her blade into the servant's side because as the last second he had moved, making the sword's trajectory miss an instant kill. With her blade still imbedded in his side Morgause pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way." She started to pull back in triumph but when she looked into his eyes they were steely with determination and in that second she knew she had made a mistake. Suddenly his blue eyes burned to pure gold and to her shock an immeasurable amount of pure magic just radiated out from him, blinding her.

* * *

Morgana consciousness was still struggling against the crushing darkness when unexpectedly it was filled with a blinding golden light. The light was so powerful that she felt as if she should fear it but instead she felt like she was back in her childhood home with her mother reading her a story in front of the fire while her father watched on from his desk. She felt safe for the first time in a long time. Suddenly air rushed into her lungs filling her with life. She gasped as her lungs filled and her eyes shot open only to be met with a sight she never wanted to see again.

She could see the bloody sword sticking out of Merlin's back. She watched as one of the drops of his precious blood fell from the blade and watched it land in the already growing puddle. She immediately sat up using her arms to support her when she heard the sickening sound of the sword being removed from his body, making her stomach clench. As his body crumpled at the feet of the one who called her sister, she screamed.

"MERLIN!"

* * *

Arthur was fighting a losing battle, he knew, but he had to try. He couldn't let his father die if he was still able to fight. He could feel the sleeping sickness pulling on his limbs even as he lifted his sword to block the blow from the immortal knight. He felt his knees buckle but he still held his sword ready to block any blow the knights could swing his way. He knew this was his last stand he only hoped that he had given Merlin and Morgana enough time to get his father to safety. Finally the knights relieved him of his sword as it scattered across the marble floor, he stared up at the knights in defiance knowing he was dying to protect his kingdom, his people, his family.

As the knight raised it's sword to strike it stopped and seemed to look behind Arthur and before Arthur's very eyes the knights were engulfed in a pure golden light that was too much for Arthur. He covered his eyes to try and block out the blinding light and as it faded he felt rejuvenated, like he had the most wonderful night of sleep. When he looked back to where the knights had been all he saw were piles of clothing and their swords scattered about. He leaned back and let out a laugh of pure relief. _They are gone_ , he thought as he fought tears. _Camelot is safe_. He stood and grabbed his sword and started making his way back to his friends, though he would never tell Merlin that, when he heard Morgana scream.

"MERLIN!"

He started running.

* * *

Back in the throne room Morgana scrambled over to her fallen friend. Once she reached him she didn't know where to look. His pale face was getting paler as his blood slowly but steadily streamed through his fingers, and he seemed to have trouble breathing. Morgana tried to put her hand over his to try and stop the flow of blood but it did nothing. Her panic set in.

"No nonononononono, NO!" she screamed. "Merlin stay with me! Open your eyes! Merlin!" She knew she was hysterical but she didn't care. Then she noticed out of the corner of her eye as Morgause moved. Abruptly her fear and panic turned into righteous fury and she wheeled around to her 'sister'. "You!" she screamed as she moved Merlin's head to her lap. "You did this!"

"Sister…" she tried to say in placating way.

"No! You have no right to call me that!" She looked away before she could see the anger contort Morgause's beautiful face into something truly frightening. She started to reach out to Morgana who was pleading with Merlin to open his eyes, when three things happened almost simultaneously.

First, Arthur burst into the room at a full out run and immediately took in what happened. He refused to show the distress that he felt seeing Merlin's broken body being cradled in Morgana's lap. He knew he couldn't do anything until the other threat in the room was gone. "Morgause," he seethed.

Second, Uther groaned and sat up, and like his son straightaway took in his surrounds and was on his feet, sword drawn faster than a man his age should have been able to. He just glared at the blonde sorceress standing near his ward and his son's, injured, manservant.

Lastly, several knights of Camelot flooded the room yelling, "Sire!" The first to react to what was going on was Leon who instantly ordered his men to surround the sorceress. They followed his orders quickly surrounding Morgause swords drawn. Some looked toward the Lady who was cradling the injured man. There were some of the knights who couldn't stand Merlin's, in their view, insubordination in how he regarded the Prince, while others liked his cheekiness because in all honesty he brought out something better in their Prince that they could all respect, humility. However none of them could stomach the grievous injury because they could see that he'd had no weapon, no way to defend himself and yet their King and Lady were uninjured. He had protected them as best he could, no formal training, just pure loyalty.

Morgause looked around at the men with their swords drawn and knew that even with her magic she was out numbered, but she was not leaving without a prize.

" ** _Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!_** " As she said the spell she roughly grasped Morgana by her curls, Morgana who refused to release her hold on Merlin, and even with the chorused yells of "NO" they vanished in a gust of wind, only leaving behind the pool of blood as evidence that they were there.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo what did 'ya think! Please let me know! Comment below! Also I forgot to mention this above but the lullaby that is sung to Merlin in his dream is called Sleepsong by Secret Garden. (You should listen to the whole thing or wait I'll probably use other pieces of it throughout this story!)

Poll: Next chapter should we start out with the triple M's or with the lot in Camelot?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I only own the computer I type this upon and my imagination. Trust me if I owned Merlin, Morgana wouldn't have turned completely bad and it wouldn't have ended the way it did. Perhaps I would have extended it into modern times but alas I do not own so I get no say.

My thanks to Patty 4577, bubzchoc, Shani (guest), godess bubbles, and Tamara Potter 123 for your reviews and a thank you to all of those who also favorite and followed this story; you all make my writing go round.

Please Read and Review! I love reviews!

Poll: Lot in Camelot- 1 Triple M's- 0

Chapter 2

Arthur was just staring at the pool of blood, where just minutes ago his best friend had laid, dying. Just a moment, just one more moment and he could have saved them both. He could have saved his best friend and the woman who was the closest thing he'd ever had to a sibling. His hands clenched as he swallowed down the cry rising in his throat. He then looked to his father who was just staring blankly at the last place his precious ward had been. Finally Arthur pulled himself together and began giving orders.

"Someone summon Gaius," he commanded. One of the younger knights took off instantly towards the physician's quarters. Arthur turned to Leon who straightened at his Prince's look. "Leon go to Morgana's chambers, Guinevere should be waking up bring her here as well." When Leon gave him a questioning look he pulled him aside. "Merlin was, is, a very good friend of hers and so is Morgana I don't want her to hear this from a different source." Leon nodded and went off in search of the young maid.

The first to arrive was Gaius, who for some reason was wet, but when he saw the pool of blood he demanded to know who was injured. None of the knights would look the old physician in the eye after his inquiry and that's when he started looking around for a black mop of hair that was his ward, the son he never had.

"Where's Merlin?" he questioned, and again no one could answer or even look him in the eye. At their reactions his heart sank and his eyes wondered to the pool of blood with an aching heart. Arthur didn't want to relive the last few moments twice so they waited until Gwen was present as well. When she entered the throne room almost all noise stopped because many of the knights knew this maid had been through so much, the last three years alone, being accused of witchcraft, her father being executed, kidnapped by bandits when she was protecting her mistress and not to mention her missing brother. When the noise had died down and so many had looked at her in pity Gwen had slowly starting shaking her head, as if that gesture could stop the information she knew was coming. She looked around frantically, looking for her friends but she couldn't find the black haired pair.

"Guinevere," Arthur started but was cut off when she questioned him in a frantic voice.

"Where's Morgana? Where's Merlin? Arthur, where are they?" No one could bring themselves to reprimand the maid for her slip because could they honestly blame her? Many knew that she and her Lady were more than just master and servant and they could see that she was close to tears. "Where are they?!" She was standing right in front of Arthur shaking his arms in her desperation for an answer. Arthur couldn't stand the look in her eyes and he hadn't meant to but his eyes quickly flittered over to the blood but it was just enough for Gwen's attention to be brought to the horrid scene. She gasped then looked up to Gaius who had silent tears sliding down his face and then to Uther who was just staring blankly at nothing. She started shaking her head again and slowly backed away from Arthur but he didn't let her get far. He grabbed her arms even as she started futilely fighting him.

"No!" she said as Arthur pulled her to him. She starting hitting his chainmail covered chest even as he enveloped her in his arms. "NO!" At her anguished cry she finally broke and clung to the Prince as she cried. At her cry both Gaius and Uther looked at the maid with sad eyes and that's when Uther noticed the trail of tears down Gaius' cheeks. Uther's heart hurt a little for his old friend. He knew that Gaius had never married, never had children, he knew what the boy meant to him. Uther looked over to his son who was trying to offer comfort to the distraught maid and knew the man had lost a great deal more than just his ward.

"Gaius." At his name he turned toward the king. "I'm sorry." Those that heard those words were taken aback because for many of them this was the first time he had ever said those words to someone who wasn't of noble or higher birth. Gaius just looked at the man, nodded his head and turned back to the young couple.

"It was his choice, Sire," was the only response that he could give. To some his response would seem cold but one only had to look at his face, body posture or even his hands to know how truly devastated he was. "But may I ask how… how it happened?" Gaius' voice broke.

"I, I don't know," Uther said. "I only started to wake because of Morgana's screams." Uther then looked to Arthur hoping he could explain better. "I know I fell asleep in my chambers so why did I awaken here?" Arthur pulled away from Gwen because he knew all eyes were on him now and what he'd been doing wasn't proper, understandable, but improper.

"As you ordered Merlin and I went to the fort to check for intruders but found nothing but as we rode back something felt strange. Once we reached Camelot we knew something was wrong. There were people passed out in the streets and the knights and others were unconscious throughout the castle. The only person we found awake was Morgana."

"Why was the Lady awake?" asked a knight.

"She said that Gaius was able to give her a potion that was able to counteract the effects of the sleeping sickness," Arthur supplied looking to Gaius, who had a confused look on his face. "Gaius?"

"My memory is clouded but it's quite possible I was able to brew a potion," he looked around trying to seem like he was thinking of what he could have done but when his eyes landed on the discarded book he was able to think up of a quick but believable lie. "Ah," he said as he picked up the book in question. "Here it is." He flipped through the pages as if he was looking for something and when he landed on the bookmarked page he knew what had happened. "I used an ancient recipe but because of the rare ingredients I was only able to make one, and Morgana was the last one awake besides myself which is why I gave it to her."

"Why didn't you use it to wake one of the knights?" asked Uther.

"Because, Sire, it can only be used to _keep_ someone awake not waken them." The others nodded accepting his explanation. He closed the book, holding it to his chest, and looked back to Arthur to continue his explanation.

"Well, she was awake and explained everything to us so that we understood what was going on. I knew Camelot was open for attack and knew we needed to move you because leaving you in your chambers was too obvious." Uther nodded his head in understanding. "We continued looking for a way to end what was going on and that's when Merlin spotted the knights."

"What knights?" questioned Uther. Arthur looked to his father and knew he wouldn't like his answer.

"It wasn't one of our enemies but the legendary Knights of Medhir." At his words others gasped. The tales of the Seven Knights of Medhir was a story often told to children but that couldn't be possible, they couldn't actually _exist_.

"Impossible," the king voiced. "They're mere myth, not real."

"No, Father," Arthur, countered, standing tall. "They were real. If you doubt me go down the hall and you will find seven piles of black clothing and seven swords scattered in the same area." At a look one of the knights took off to check the Prince's story. They waited in silence for the knight's to return. When he did he was carrying an ancient sword in his hands, cushioned on a pile of black cloth. None said a word. Many knew the legend of the immortal knights and finally the weight of what could have happened came crashing down.

"How did you defeat them my lord?" asked Leon. Arthur looked to one of his most trusted knights then to his father and lastly the floor knowing once again his father wouldn't like his answer.

"I didn't."

"But," many sputtered looking between their Prince and the knight holding the remains of a legend.

"I was fighting two fronts, them and the sleeping sickness, and I was losing. Finally one of them knocked my sword from my hand. I knew I was going to die but I'd hoped I had given Morgana and Merlin enough time to get you out of the castle," he said this part looking at his father whose eyes were gleaming in unshed tears. "When suddenly they stopped and before my eyes they were enveloped in a blinding golden light, so bright that I had to shield my eyes. When I uncovered them the knights were gone and all that remained was what you see there," gesturing to the knight. "And for some reason I can't explain I suddenly felt rejuvenated and then I started making my way back here when I heard Morgana scream Merlin's name." Arthur had to stop for a second as his jaw clenched holding back his emotions for the next part of the story. "When I finally reached here, the door was destroyed and Morgause was standing with a bloody sword near Merlin and Morgana. Merlin," he held back a choke on saying his name. "Merlin was bleeding out from a wound on his side and Morgana was yelling at him to open his eyes. Next, Father, you had woken up and then rest of the knights came to help." The last part he only told for the benefit of Gaius and Guinevere. "Once we had her surrounded she muttered a spell, grabbing Morgana and Merlin, disappearing in a whirlwind."

Gaius' face had greyed at Arthur's retelling and Gwen's tears had started anew and it was everything she could do to keep her cries of anguish from escaping. No one would look either the physician or the maid in the eye because they knew that it was their fault that the pair was not there. They had been too focused on the sorceress to take note of how truly close to the undefended two she had been. Arthur finally turned to his father.

"Father, I'm sorry." When Uther looked to him in startled confusion he continued. "I shouldn't have left them here undefended. I should have found Morgana a sword even Merlin, though he's useless with the thing, he could have at least defended himself better. I should have…" Uther held up his hand to stop his son's tirade. The king could see that his son felt responsible for what happened but the fault did lie on his shoulders.

"It is not your guilt to bare, Arthur."

"But…"

"The guilt lies with me." Everyone was taken aback by the king's words. "I was closest to them and I know the dangers of a magic user I should have been able to get in between them." Uther looked down at his hands dejectedly when Gwen spoke up.

"Sire," she said getting everyone's attention. "It is neither your fault nor Prince Arthur's or even the knights. The only one I see at fault is that horrid sorceress who took them. While yes you have more experience, you said yourself that you had just woken up from the sleeping sickness that affected us all. So no Sire the only fault lies with Morgause." Gwen held her head high and it was in this instance Uther could see the appeal she had that drew Morgana to her and had earned her his ward's loyalty and friendship. Many of the knights looked upon her with new eyes but it was only Gaius, Arthur and Leon who looked on with pride. This was the Guinevere they always saw no matter her status. Uther just acknowledged her words with a nod and took over.

"Leon."

"Yes Sire," the loyal knight responded.

"Take some knights and go check the lower town. Gaius, you go with him," to which Gaius nodded. Uther then turned back to his knight. "After that task has been completed I want you to gather a small group of knights and start a search party and I want you to leave soon. Actually, Barclay."

"Yes Sire," a rather stocky older knight answered.

"You take a few knights and Gaius into the lower town and check on the people." With that said the knight nodded and inclined his head to some of the knights under his command and left quickly to do the king's bidding. "Leon gather your men now and leave within the hour."

"Yes Sire!" Leon said as he bowed and indicated to the rest of the knights to follow him.

"Father what shall I do?" asked Arthur as the knights left, leaving just him, his father and Gwen. Uther looked to his son and knew his son wouldn't like his orders, he was a man of action but even though Arthur had said he was better he needed rest.

"Go to your chambers and I'll send you a servant to help you with your armor and have them prepare you a bath."

"Father?"

"You need your rest Arthur."

"No I'm fine I want to be out there looking for Morgana." _And Merlin._ "I need to be out there."

"I understand Arthur but you have done enough for Camelot for today. You need your rest."

"But…"

"Do not argue with me Arthur! You will do as you are told. You will rest and regain your strength and then you will lead your own search party. Am I understood?" He could see the betrayal on Arthur's face but he knew Arthur needed his rest.

"Yes Father," he said indignantly as he turned sharply and left. Gwen looked between Arthur's retreating back and Uther. Finally she just curtsied and left to follow Arthur, presumably to fetch other servants and inform the kitchen the Prince was in need of food.

Uther stood alone in the throne room and his eyes were drawn to the pool of blood and just shook his head. _It's unfortunate_ , he thought thinking of his son's manservant. _He had such an extraordinary loyalty to Arthur, one the likes I've never seen before_. With one last shake of his head he was off to order some servants to come and clean the throne room of its crimson stain.

* * *

Arthur burst through his chamber doors in anger. He was fine. He didn't need to rest. He _needed_ to be out there looking for Morgana, and if they happened to find Morgause there too, well he'd run her through with _his_ sword and see how she liked it. Just thinking about what she did made his heart clench. He couldn't get that image out of his head.

Morgana cradling Merlin's head in her lap as she pleaded with him to open his eyes, his blood slowly seeping out around them, Morgause's blade covered in his blood and dripping on the floor. The images wouldn't go away and in his rage he picked up one of the cups from his bedside table and threw it into the wall where it shattered on impact. The little bit of destruction was slightly satisfying until he thought of never having Merlin clean up after him again and those thoughts made him sink down beside his bed as the feelings he had repressed finally surfaced. He had unshed tears in his eyes as he closed them and let the memories come crashing around him.

The first time he had ever met the Lady Morgana was when he was 9 almost 10 and she 6. He hadn't been happy that he had to entertain a _girl_ ; he wanted to be practicing his swordsmanship not walking around with guards in the market. Finally she had turned around and flat out asked him what he would rather be doing. When he told her, her eyes brightened and she had grabbed his hand and headed toward the training fields. Arthur hadn't started his squire training yet but he was a regular in the training field but what did turn heads was the pretty little girl who was dragging the prince behind her, as she picked up two training swords she handed him one and kept the other. When she dropped into a fighting stance Arthur had started shaking his head. At his refusal she had cocked her head to the side in the annoying way that she still did, and threw verbal taunts at him. Her taunts did the trick and they started sparing.

He was shocked at how good she was with a sword and was actually enjoying himself until he heard his father's bellow. They had both stopped immediately and while Arthur had bowed his head Morgana had raised her chin in defiance and had a mutinous look on her face. Uther had started lecturing both of them, Arthur more so than Morgana, when Lord Gorlois had stepping up with a look full of mirth and told the king that Morgana enjoyed swords and was most likely the one who wanted to play fight. Uther had looked at him incredulously and told his friend that it was improper for a young lady to fight. That had caused Gorlois to laugh and responded saying that because of her standing she needed to know how to defend herself should her guards ever fall leaving her undefended. As they had been talking Lord Gorlois had given the children a hand signal to shoo. Morgana had recognized it and had grabbed Prince Arthur and they had run off back to the castle. That stay had been fun but it hadn't lasted long.

The next time he had met her was two years later after her father had fallen in battle. The little girl he had remembered from two years earlier was now so hollow and subdued that he feared that her teasing manner, which he would never tell how much he enjoyed, would never return. For several weeks she rarely left her new chambers, finally after three weeks Arthur couldn't take it anymore and went to her chambers with two training swords, where he barged in and thrust the sword to her saying she needed to come practice with him. She had looked at him blankly so he finally decided to use her way. He taunted her. He had gone on and on about him getting the better of her in their last match which they had never finished. She had gotten that mutinous look on her face and had said, "Did not," in a quiet voice. He had responded with the age-old response of "Did so," and so their argument started back and forth until she finally took a swing at him. He'd been expecting it and had ducked sticking his tongue out at her when she missed then ran as she gave chase.

It was a scene that the castle had talked about for years after, little Lady Morgana chasing the young Prince Arthur, who for once was acting his age, around the castle waving a training sword. When Uther heard he had wanted to reprimand them for their unbecoming actions but when he saw Morgana's smile he couldn't because Arthur had done the one thing that no one else could, brought back her light. It was actually Arthur's actions that had made the king decide that Morgana might be happier with a maid closer to her age. He knew the blacksmith's daughter was about Morgana's age and that she was looking to work since her mother had died. She'd ended up being a wonderful choice as the girls had gotten on right from the start. Morgana had continued sparing with Arthur for a few years until Uther finally put his foot down saying she was coming of age and needed to attend to her duties as both the Lady Morgana and his ward.

More and more images passed before his eyes. His and Morgana's playful arguments, her usually prodding him to do the right thing, her fierce loyalty to the people above almost all else and then suddenly Merlin was there too. He was surprised by how much they were alike now that he thought about it. Both had their sarcastic way but it was the fact that they didn't try and keel toe to him and that they treated him as a human with faults and not as the perfect Prince Arthur. They humbled him, he knew, and they also made him think on his own. He knew he had been his father's 'yes man' before Merlin had come, he occasionally wasn't, but that was only ever due to Morgana, however it was the appearance of Merlin in his life that he finally started seeing the faults in his father, because finally there was someone who pointed out the faults in himself.

He remembered when Merlin's mother had come to Camelot to ask for help with their bandit problem because Essetir's own King wouldn't help. When his father had said no he had truly felt sorry for them both and inside he knew that his father should have helped regardless but he also knew his father could not be persuaded to change his mind. When he heard that Morgana and Gwen had both decided that Morgana's mantra of 'damn the consequences' applied to this situation and had left with mother and son, he knew in his heart he needed to be there as well. Thinking back on that adventure made him see how truly close all four of them had become on that trip but it also brought up another thought; Merlin's mother.

 _How am I going to tell her about this?_ Arthur thought. _It's one thing to tell a knight's family or even a soldier's family but this was_ Merlin _, my stupid clumsy servant. Not a knight, not a soldier, maybe one of the bravest men I've ever known but still not a warrior. He was supposed to be safe here, being a servant isn't_ usually _a dangerous job, of course Merlin took it to another level, always going with me on dangerous quests after dangerous quest._ As he thought of his and Merlin's adventures he still could not find a way to tell Merlin's mother about what happened. _I feel like it should be me but I doubt Father would allow me to go to Ealdor just to tell a peasant woman her son was dead. Maybe Gwen can go?_

He was still lost in his thoughts when the door quietly creaked open, he hadn't heard the knock, and Gwen popped her head in. She took in the shattered remains of a cup but she couldn't find Arthur. It wasn't until she went further into the room that she finally found him. He was slumped against his bed and bedside tables, still in his armor, sword laying at his side, with his eyes closed and unbeknownst to him tears were leaking out. Gwen didn't know what to do, she had never seen the prince like this, he was always so composed with his emotions that there were times that she thought him arrogant and above others but seeing him like this so thoroughly crushed made him appear human. She didn't want to disturb him but she knew other servants were on their way and Arthur would hate showing weakness to those people. So when she cleared her throat to indicate her presence his eyes had shot open and he immediately stood brushing himself off in the process. When he saw whom it was he faltered in his hastily made up excuse for being on the ground. They just looked at each other and in Gwen's eyes Arthur saw a beseeching plea for him to not pretend with her, to not lie to her, that no matter what she would not judge him.

"Guinevere, I'm so sorry," Arthur, said emotion filling his voice, but before she could retort that it wasn't his fault he cut her off with a look. "I should have stayed with them. I should have done something." The look in Arthur's eyes was pleading with Gwen to tell him what he could have done, but to her there was nothing he could have done, however she needed to tell him something.

"You are doing something Sire," when she received a look from Arthur at the use of his title, she bowed her head and blushed. "Arthur, you do need your rest even if you don't think you do. You fought for so long, and on your own. You need your rest and then you can go out and find them." As she talked she moved around to behind him and started undoing his armor. They heard a knock on the door and Arthur called out for them to enter. They had been expecting some servants but instead it was Gaius. Both Gwen and Arthur looked at the man who seemed to have aged several years.

"Sire," Gaius said with a bow. "I have some questions that I couldn't ask in front of your father."

"Of course Gaius," Arthur responded sitting down looking at the man curiously.

"Was Morgana truly unaffected by the sleeping sickness?" When he received a confused look he elaborated. "Did she show no signs of weakness, nothing during the entire ordeal?" Arthur face took on a thoughtful look as he thought back over the last day and he remembered how drawn Morgana had looked right before he left to fight the knights alone. She'd looked worse than both he and Merlin combined.

"Actually now that I think about it she was looking horrid towards the end almost as if the potion that you made was wearing off and the sickness had hit her all at once." As he talked he watched Gaius' face and with his every word his face fell. "What? What is it Gaius?"

"I did not give the Lady a potion."

"But… Merlin said… and you said…" Arthur stuttered.

"I know but when I read the book Merlin took from my rooms I knew what actually happened." He laid out the book open on the bookmarked page and at the top was the title, _Using a Vessel for a Curse._ "I believe that Lady Morgana was made to be the vessel for the sleeping sickness, that it was magical in essence. It is the only way for someone to be unaffected."

"But then why didn't you tell my father that?" Arthur demanded as he stood.

"You and I both know how your father reacts to any mention of magic and I highly doubt that Lady Morgana willingly became a vessel."

"What?"

"To use a living vessel is to use their very life to fuel the spell. Lady Morgana could have easily ended up dead before the sickness was over and in actual fact that is the only known way to end a spell using a vessel, you must destroy the vessel and in the case of a living one, kill them."

"Then how did it…" a look of understanding came over his face. _That golden light,_ he thought.

"I see that you came to the same conclusion that I did," Gaius said as the prince sat back down. "I don't know what that light was but if I was to make a guess I believe that it was magic in its purist form."

"Magic isn't pure Gaius," Arthur retorted, but when he looked the old man in the eye he knew he was missing something. "Gaius I am so tired of everyone lying to me, of truths being withheld, so please, please tell me everything you know."

"Sire…"

"No Gaius!" Arthur yelled as he stood once again. "I want answers."

"I cannot by order of your father." Both Gaius and Gwen could see the anger that was twisting his face as it mixed with exhaustion.

"Fine then," he said as he sat in an angry huff. "Why would you believe that my father would think Morgana was conspiring with Morgause?" Gaius let out another sigh.

"Because they are half-sisters."

"What!" Both Arthur and Gwen yelled.

"Half-sisters?" Gwen whispered her hand coming up to her mouth.

"How?" Arthur demanded.

"Lady Vivienne was briefly forced into a marriage in which Morgause was conceived in but the man she had been forced to wed fell in battle and so Morgana's father Lord Gorlois took the pregnant Vivienne as his wife and helped raise Morgause until the Purge started. She had shown a little bit of magic and so they sent her to the Isle of the Blessed, one of the only safe havens during the Purge."

"What do you mean showed a 'little bit of magic'?" asked Arthur.

"I mean she showed that she had an affinity for magic at a young age and didn't seem likely to stop as she was a natural. They feared for her life so sent her away, to protect her, but I fear that even when she was a child she was power hungry, greedy and to be honest didn't like any form of order and this was before she showed her affinity for magic. She ran all of her maids ragged and was very demanding, shallow and now that I think about it very much in opposite to Morgana." The two young ones in the room nodded their heads. "While Morgana dislikes unfairness, Morgause from what I remember disliked not getting her way. Morgana would go out her way for a friend or an innocent but Morgause would only do so if there was something she could gain in return."

"So Morgause cares not for anyone but herself?" Gwen asked. Gaius nodded his head.

"I also believe that after the incident with you and your father that she is a master manipulator much like her sire."

"Who was her father, Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"Lord Vincent." Arthur was taken aback by his answer. Arthur had learned about Lord Vincent when he had studied under his father. He had been the Lord of Tintagel before Morgana's father but he had been a horrid lord and in the end he had decided he didn't want just a lordship but also the throne. Uther hadn't been king long so he thought he could unseat him from the throne but he underestimated the young Uther and his loyal followers. Lord Vincent had fallen in battle and as a thank you for his loyal service and friendship Uther had given the lordship to Gorlois.

"Truly?" Arthur asked after he had time to digest what Gaius had said.

"I'm afraid so and she also favors her sire in her looks if not only his personality. Lord Vincent also had light coloring, with the pale hair and eyes; she seems very little like Lady Vivienne. Morgana on the other hand is almost a copy of her mother save for the darker hair. Lady Vivienne's hair had been brown with reddish tints and of course Morgana received her black hair from Lord Gorlois."

Arthur's mind was reeling. Morgana had a half-sister and this sister had magic, well he knew that but still, and she also wanted the downfall of Camelot. To do so she used her own sister's life. He could not fathom how someone could do that to their kin. Then he thought that perhaps she was getting revenge for her father but when he voiced his thought to Gaius he gave a firm no.

"Morgause did not know about Vincent and I highly doubt she is doing any of this in his honor." They just sat there with their thoughts for a few minutes before Gaius rose. "Well Sire I believe it is time for me to go with the knights to check out the towns people and I also think you need your rest."

"Why does everyone think I need my rest?" Arthur said in a huff crossing his arms across his chest like a petulant child. Gaius just raised his eyebrow at him until Arthur relented with a sigh.

"I want to be out there. I need to be out there," Arthur said.

"And you will be. _After_ you've gotten your rest," Gaius supplied. "The sooner the better."

"Why is that Gaius?" enquired Gwen.

"Because if Morgause takes after her father in one of his more ruthless virtues then I fear for both Morgana and Merlin." When Arthur and Gwen both looked him with mixed expressions of confused concern he went further. "Lord Vincent took great pleasure in breaking people. Emotionally, physically and mentally, by any means."

Gwen and Arthur looked to each other with worried filled expressions. Worry that even if they did find their friends would they find them whole.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

As the wind died down Morgana yanked her hair out of Morgause's grip. She still held onto Merlin's body but as she looked around she knew that she was in a dungeon of some sort. She saw different chains that lined the walls but also chains that hung from the ceiling. _This isn't a dungeon, it's a torture chamber_ , she thought. She held onto Merlin tighter because she needed that bodily comfort of his weight. When she finally looked toward Morgause she no longer saw the kind older sister that she had portrayed the many times they had met previously instead Morgause's beautiful face was twisted into a mask of rage and disdain. As the sisters had their stare off Morgause had mentally called to her blood guards. As they came in they had caught Morgana's attention. They were all relatively large men dressed all in black and exuded an intimidating aura. Morgana tightened her grip more and slowly started scooting backward.

"Guards take my sister to her new chambers," Morgause ordered with a wave of her hand. As the men moved to obey Morgana cringed away from them when suddenly there was movement in her arms and Merlin half stood half kneeled in front of her.

"Over my dead body," he wheezed. He glared definitely. The guards stopped because they honestly didn't know what to do. Morgana was half hidden behind Merlin but was so happy to see that he was conscious that she didn't pay attention to what was going on.

"Merlin" she said as she curled her fingers into his coat however because she was half hidden she didn't see the look that over came Morgause's features.

" **Ástryce!** " she yelled, her eyes flashing gold for a split second, her spell sending Merlin flying into one of the walls. He landed hard making his wound worse yet still he tried to stand.

"Merlin!" Morgana screamed as she rose to go to him but before she could take a step one of Morgause's guards grabbed her arm.

"You," Morgause said indicating the guard that had a hold of Morgana. "Take her to her new chambers."

"No!" Morgana screamed and fought with the man who picked her up off the ground not giving her a choice. Morgause turned away from the struggling form of her pawn, no sister.

"The rest of you string him up," with a wave of her hand indicating Merlin's crumpled form the men went about their orders.

"No!" Morgana screeched. "Let him go! It's me you want! Leave him alone!" She knew her struggles were in vain but at least she was giving the guard a difficult time. Morgause had turned at Morgana's plea. The sweet smile that graced her lips was in direct contrast to the look of malice that Morgana could see in her eyes. _Why didn't I see it before_ , she thought. _It's that same look Uther gets some times when something didn't go his way, but in some way it's a thousand times worse_.

"Don't worry sister," Morgana flinched at the title. "I'm not going to let him die so easily. No sister dear, I have far better plans than that." The maliciousness in her eyes and in her words sent a true shiver of fear down her spine. _I thought Uther was bad but… but this, this is true cruelty._

"No!"

"Take her," Morgause ordered again. Morgana's last look of Merlin was of him being lifted up by his arms harshly and him letting out a strangled cry.

"No!" She kept up her struggles the entire time hoping that the guard would tire and release her so that she could go back to her friend, but luck did not seem on her side. The guard unceremoniously dumped her in a room and locked the door as he left. Once she regained her wits she went back to the door and started banging.

"Let me out! I demand to be released! Let me out!" She kept banging and yelling until she heard an agonizing scream that ripped through the hollow halls and knew that it was Merlin.

"No! Stop! Please! Please stop!" She kept screaming hoping someone would hear but fate seemed to truly hate her for nothing happened. She turned her back to the door and slid down. She pulled her knees to her chest not even paying attention to the bloodstains and buried her head. She cried and sobbed and prayed to every deity that she could think of to stop this. That she just wanted to wake back up in Camelot in her chambers and for this to be one of her nightmares.

When she thought of her nightmares she looked through hazed eyes at the bracelet that Morgause had given her. She ripped it off her wrist and threw it against the wall across the room. _It's probably enchanted anyways_ , she thought bitterly. She had become more paranoid the longer she had worn it but she thought it had just been the weight of her secret, now though perhaps not. As she sat in the cold chamber and cried, suddenly she felt the same feeling that the golden light had given her envelop her again. This time even while it was calming it also had a tinge of fear, of pain, of a plea for help.

Unbeknownst to anyone within the ruined fortress, the magical pulse that Morgause's torture caused Merlin to emit could be felt through out Albion. Everyone of magic or not could feel it, whether it was just a tingling of foreboding that made the hair on their neck stand tall or they could feel exactly what was going on, everyone knew something was wrong.

* * *

Okay another chapter done. I hope you liked it. Review Please!

Fair warning- Merlin is kinda going to be checked out for the next couple of chapters but what did you expect he's being tortured! But fear not he won't be there for long here comes the cavalry!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin! I just get to play with the characters so long as I don't claim them as my own and if I don't make money off of them. Ah, come on can't they pimp them out to me… ah well no luck.

My thanks to MindForgedMan, Guest, Guardian of Inheritance, godess bubbles, and Celtic Crossings for their reviews and all of those who followed and favorited my story! Y'all are amazing!

Please Read and Review! I greatly appreciate reviews and critiques (constructive criticism) I promise I don't bite.

There is a time skip. I have my reasons and you will have to follow this story and continue to read to find out what happened in the three weeks of hell.

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Three Weeks Later**

Ruined Fortress

It had been three weeks. Three weeks, twenty-one days of having to hear Merlin as he was tortured by her so called sister. The sister that came by every so often to see how she was doing. Morgana no longer saw Morgause as her sister, no matter their blood connection. Morgana was plotting, she knew she needed to get out of there but she was _not_ leaving without Merlin, no matter how much Uther would be angry with her for it later. _I need to see him smile,_ she thought to herself. _I need to hear his laugh. I need to drown out the screams_. The first week almost did her in. Day in and day out she would hear the screams of Merlin as Morgause tortured him, but when she would try to hear through the door she knew that Morgause hadn't broken Merlin, that he was still being his stubborn loyal self. However Morgana didn't know how much longer Merlin would last. Everyone had a breaking point and Morgana feared Merlin was reaching his. She had found out something, something that Morgause was trying so hard to hold over her. She knew Merlin had magic.

It was almost a week after they had been taken and Morgana's will was almost broken. She wanted more than anything to make Merlin's pain stop and Morgause had told her all she had to do was side with her, but she couldn't do it. Morgause was the one hurting Merlin; _Morgause_ was the one who used her fear against her. Merlin, sweet, kind Merlin, had only ever wanted to keep her safe, and everyone else he felt fell under his protection. She could see it now, how many times he had used his magic to help others, protect Camelot, protect her.

It had started coming to her in her dreams. She'd had problems falling asleep at first and that was due to the screams she couldn't get out of her mind, but finally exhaustion pulled her into sleep's darkened embrace. The first dream had been just darkness with voices, a young voice filled with tears as it asked if they were a monster. Morgana just wanted to hold the owner of the voice and let them know it would be okay. After that first dream she had woken up with melancholy in her heart. That little voice sounded an awful lot like what she had felt recently but that voice was a voice of a child. _No child should ever think they're a monster,_ Morgana thought often throughout the day. The next night she started seeing images, but they were often jumbled. Some of the places seemed familiar; Ealdor and Camelot mostly but there were bits and pieces that were foreign to her. The voices were jumbled too, and like the images some familiar and some not, Gaius, Gwen, herself, and even Arthur. It was actually Arthur's voice that started cluing her into from whose viewpoint she was seeing things. _Idiot_ was the most common thing she heard in Arthur's voice.

Finally it was the third night, and she was partially excited to fall asleep, when everything became clear. However she didn't see these memories from the point of view of someone but as a secondary viewer almost as if she was watching from a distance. This memory was in Camelot but she watched Merlin as he first entered Camelot, she remembered that day because of Mary Collins, but it wasn't until she saw Gaius fall and the golden flash in Merlin's eyes that she woke with a gasp. At first she was angry. He'd had magic the whole time but had not told her, had not _helped_ her. _They probably wouldn't be in this mess if Merlin hadn't been a coward_ , as her thoughts revolved around that another of Merlin's screams ripped through the night and Morgana felt guilty for her thoughts. She once again tried to drown out the screams but it wasn't until sleep took her once again that it finally did.

She was thrown back into the vision where she had woken up previously, but this time she was determined to stay in this dream world. She watched as Merlin saved Gaius's life only for Gaius to reprimand then thank him. She was able to watch his first meeting with Arthur, she'd had to laugh but it also allowed her to see how much Arthur had changed since Merlin had come. As she watched she saw his first few days in Camelot and was embarrassed about his first encounter with her. _I thought Gwen was a little strange then_. She watched as he fought Arthur in the market and as he saved the same prat from a dagger.

She watched. That was all she could do. She watched as Merlin saved Camelot time and time again, with no thanks, no reward, and was routinely subjected to humiliating circumstances. She watched as he met with a dragon, _a dragon_ , under the castle, as the dragon helped him, and used him. She watched all the hurt that he was subjected to but he never wavered in his belief in Arthur; a man for all intensive purposes would kill Merlin if he ever found out. She watched as Gaius, the dragon and even Merlin's mother told him that he could never tell anyone of his gift. She could see how as time went by his secrets seemed to pull on him, but it was his looks he had given her, both when she told him she knew his secret, oh how wrong she had been, and also when they had been talking when they had been helping the Druid boy, that really made her heart hurt. He seemed to see a kinship in her even then but every time she had been clueless to what really lay beneath the facade that Merlin put forth.

She didn't know how long she slept but she watched all of Merlin's adventures in Camelot and paid special attention to the more recent events. She watched as the dragon told Merlin of what he foresaw for Morgana's future. _He can't be right,_ she thought. _I won't let that happen, I refuse._ She also watched as the dragon told Merlin the only way to stop the sickness was to kill her, she watched as Merlin reached for the poison but was filled with relief when his hand dropped. _He did believe in me,_ she thought her eyes filling with tears.

 _"He followed his heart,_ " said a voice within her dreams. _"You, Lady Morgana, now hold a great place in his heart furthermore you and your heart will be needed to mend his after this whole ordeal is over. He is Emrys, he is your destiny and he is your doom."_ The voices words confused and terrified her. Did she really have no choice in whether or not she had a dark future? As if the voice heard her question they answered.

 _"Doom does not always mean death my dear. It can also mean doom of a path you might have walked. If he had not followed his heart and had listened to the dragon alone that dark destiny that the dragon spoke of would have come to pass but he did not and so that specific path is now closed, for now you see your sister as she truly is. This act has not only released you of your dark path but also released another of theirs."_ At the voice's words Morgana was surprised to hear the pride in the voice at Merlin's choice.

The voice started fading as Morgana was ripped from the dream world by a rough hand on her shoulder. When she had awoken she found out she had slept the previous day away and that Morgause was _concerned_. Morgana had snorted at the sentiment, _if she cared she would have given Merlin back to me when I asked or at least stopped the torture._ She glared at the people who were clucking around her making sure she was _okay_. When she was alone again she tried to go back to sleep but for so long those dreams eluded her. Finally after almost three weeks and several ideas of escape later her dreams returned. However instead of Merlin's memories she was in a familiar place. It was her father's grave, her eyes filled with tears as she stumbled over and kneeled next to the marker, her tears finally spilling over. After what felt like ages she felt a presence next to her. When she looked around she noticed a beautiful woman kneeling next to her. Her ebony locks waving down her back framing her beautiful alabaster face of high cheekbones, finely arched brows but it was her deep sea eyes of blue and green that were so full of kindness but also sorrow that made it impossible for Morgana to look away.

" _I remember your father,"_ at the sound of her voice Morgana knew it had been the voice that had previously spoken to her. _"He was a truly good man. He and your mother made the most striking pair."_

"You knew my parents? Wait are, were, you even real?"

 _"As real as you my dear,"_ she said with a chuckle. Morgana ducked her head as a blush over took her face. They sat in silence for a bit before Morgana regained her strength of courage to speak again.

"Can you help me?" she'd asked quietly but when the woman raised her eyebrow in a similar way that Gaius always did she knew her question was a little out there. "I, I can't leave him here. He has done so much for me, for Camelot, for all of Albion and now he is suffering for it. I can barely sleep. I… I need to hear his laugh, I need to see his smile because it is so hard to see and hear them now. You say I will be needed to mend his heart _after_ this ordeal but how do I help him _now_? We have to get out of here if I am to help him heal."

Towards the end Morgana knew she sounded frantic but she so far beyond desperate that she didn't care. The kind woman brought her hands up and cupped Morgana's face forcing her to look in her contradicting eyes. Her eyes were so full of determination that it made everything around Morgana disappear in it's wake but it was her words, which brought true hope to Morgana's heart after so long in the dark.

 _"Do not fret Morgana, help is coming."_

* * *

In a densely packed forest sat a group of people around a fire, close by there was a large stream that had lulled many of them to sleep the night before, but as the sun slowly started it's rise so too did the others. There was one awake who sat cross-legged on the bank of the stream with her hands resting on her knees, her palms facing toward the lightening sky. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly and if one hadn't known better they would have thought her sleeping, but those with her knew better. However this didn't stop one mischievous member of their group to try and break her concentration.

"Poke me with that sword and I'll turn it into a flower," the woman said as the sheathed sword was quickly withdrawn but that didn't seem to deter this rouge. Next he chose a stick, not really caring if it was turned into a flower, moving to try and poke her.

"Move one more step and I'll turn _you_ into an apple tree." This made the man immediately drop the stick and move back in mock horror.

"But then people would eat me," he said in false dramatics. "But I would be delicious." There were snickers from the others in their group but the woman was finally irritated enough.

"Gwaine!" she admonished opening her bright turquoise eyes glaring at the rouge. He was smiling having finally broken her from her thoughts. A lesser man would have been cowed by her glare but he knew her and she knew him. She could see the concern for her that he hid so well. Her eyes softened knowing she had been a little maniacal about finding the person who was sending out the magical pulses but she could see and _feel_ what was happening to him. She knew the traitorous bitch Morgause was the one behind his suffering. Gwaine could see the fury slowly building in the woman's eyes and tried to bring her back.

"Ru," he said sitting down grabbing one of her hands. At the movement her eyes shot back to him, the movement making her hood fall back revealing her dark red hair pulled back in two long braids. "Runa, you need to rest. You're running yourself ragged," he said cupping her face making her look him in the eyes. She turned her cheek into his hands and took a deep breath then looked him back in the eyes.

"I can't," she said. "Not yet. Not until this person is out of _her_ hands. I can _feel_ what's happening to him and he's not going to last much longer and if she gets her hands on someone with this much power I fear for what could happen to our world." As she spoke the others listened, but it was Gwaine's look of concern that made her calm down.

"Is this person so weak…" started one of the others.

"Don't even go there," Runa said with a voice tinged in anger. "I've only felt a small _fraction_ of what he's going through. It's only when it is no longer bearable that those pulses are sent as a plea for help. I highly doubt he knows he's doing it." She turned back to Gwaine whose eyes were slit glaring at the other man who had spoken. She brought up her own hand to his cheek to make him look at her.

"I know we've been gone almost three weeks following an ominous lead but, and I hate to say this, I need just one more outburst to pin point where they are. To do that I need to meditate with no distractions, please?" He nodded and moved back toward the fire to help break down their camp. The others tended to avoid him, maybe because he didn't show their leader the respect that they thought he should but to Runa it was nice that he didn't just bow on bended knee to everything she said but would question her. It didn't really bother him because he never really had any friends, Runa didn't really count on many levels because she was so much more.

They had just finished breaking down the camp when everyone felt a shiver run along their spine. They knew now where those feelings came form it was one of the outbursts. When Gwaine looked over to Runa he saw her magic visibly flowing around her, the mix of silvery white and bright gold unique to her alone, and even though he couldn't see her eyes he knew they would either be pure white with no other color or her irises would be a burning gold. As her magic receded she stood and turned toward her group. The determined look on her face told them all they needed to know. She had them.

* * *

 **In Camelot**

Arthur was furious. It had been three weeks. Three _bloody_ weeks! They had nothing. No leads, no information, even though his father had posted a large reward to anyone who was able to give creditable information and even more if their information lead to Morgana's return or Morgause's capture, but there was…

"Nothing," Uther said to the knight kneeling before him. The knight bowed his head even more before his king's anger.

"I'm sorry, Sire, but we have found nothing," the knight started. "We have scoured the lands and have sent small parties to your allies in hopes they will let us search their lands in case she crossed boarders."

"Check with the Druids," Uther commanded as he stood, but was stopped when the knight spoke again.

"We have already tried, Sire, but the Druids are nowhere to be found. We have found some of the remnants of their camps but these camp sites seem to have been abandoned for quite some time." The knight was looked at in confusion by all of those in Court.

"What do you mean by 'quite some time'?" Uther asked as he sat back down. "Two weeks? Three weeks? Longer?"

"Longer, Sire," the knight, said. "I would guess a month or more."

"So before the sorceress's attack," Uther contemplated.

"Father, I highly doubt the Druids have anything to do with her," Arthur said stepping forward. "What she did hurt them as well."

"What do you mean, Sire?" this was asked by Gaius.

"My first search party came across a massacred Druid encampment. I recognized the blows from the Medhir knights. If they had been allies I highly doubt she would have done that." Arthur was thrown back into that scene. He had seen massacres like that before, had actually caused some of them, though he didn't like to think on that, but never that brutal. Men, women, and children lay dead where they had fallen and he could see footprints from where they had been stepped on, as if they were nothing more than an inconvenience. "I think they may be running from her." Uther nodded at Arthur's explanation as to why the Druids were suddenly gone.

Silence had descended on the throne room when suddenly everyone felt something that made the hairs on the back of their necks raise. This had become a regular occurrence ever since Morgause had taken Morgana and Merlin. Many people believed that it was Morgause trying to unsettle the people and knights but Gaius assured everyone that Morgause was not strong enough to do this on any sort of regular basis. After everyone calmed back down Uther dismissed everyone including Arthur.

Arthur made his way out of the throne room, followed by his new manservant, George, a perfect manservant by all accounts but utterly dull. He'd never met a person more dull in his life. He missed Merlin; he missed his quips, his disregard for titles, and most of all his friendship. He also missed Morgana; he swore he could still see both of them within the citadel but every time he thought he caught a glimpse when he looked back there was nothing there. He understood he wasn't the only one who felt their loss. He knew his father felt Morgana's loss and that was a light that many missed but it was Merlin's loss that so many felt the keen loss of. Morgana was a Lady and so was held above but it was Merlin who was a much a part of the very fabric of everyday life in Camelot. He realized there were times that even he would call out to Merlin forgetting that he was no longer there. He also knew that Gaius and Gwen felt both losses the same. Gaius seemed to have aged within weeks instead of years. It was one of these instances that Uther saw outside himself.

When he had seen his old friend looking so much older, he finally noticed that the boy hadn't just been a manservant to his son but also the Physician's assistant. He assigned Morgana's maid to assist the elderly physician now that his ward was gone. When Arthur had returned after his first search mission he was glad to know what his father had done. The routine wasn't entirely new to Gwen because before Merlin had arrived she and her Lady had helped the physician when he needed them.

Arthur often found himself in Gaius' chambers ever since that day, especially since he had returned from his first search mission. He had used the excuse of the mission to search the area close to Merlin's home village, because he knew his father wouldn't agree to allowing him to tell Merlin's mother about what happened but he felt like it needed to come from him not someone else. He could still remember the look of joy that over came her face when he had first ridden up but as he reached her with no Merlin coming from behind, her face fell, and when she asked him where Merlin was and he couldn't give an answer he could see the devastation consume her entire being. She had run back into her cottage choking on her sobs. Arthur had tied his horse up and slowly followed her into the small cottage. He stood in her doorway listening to her sobs and he had to swallow his own. He didn't know how many times he told her he was sorry but when she had finally regained her composure she had told him the same thing Gaius had, that it was his choice. He hadn't stayed long but he promised her that the person responsible would pay. She had just given him a small sad smile.

Brought back into the present Arthur turned to George dismissing him till supper. The man bowed and moved on, Arthur going toward the physician's chambers. Once he entered he noticed that Gaius was sitting reading a letter.

"Who wrote?" he asked startling the old physician.

"Hunith. Just letting me know how she was doing, asking if there was any word about any of them." He handed the letter to Arthur who confirmed what she had written. He could see some wet marks where he assumed she couldn't contain her tears.

"I'm not giving up," Arthur said. "I plan on leaving in two days."

"Where to Arthur?" Gwen asked as she came in having over heard him.

"Farther North along the borders of Essetir, Caerleon and even with the Perilous Lands."

"Those lands are dangerous, Arthur," Gaius said with some concern. "The beasts alone are a problem."

"I know Gaius but it's the only area that really hasn't been searched, but if Morgause is powerful enough then she can probably hide there without too much trouble if she can keep the beasts at bay." Gaius and Gwen looked to each other and knew that Arthur was right.

"Please be careful," Gwen said moving toward him. "I don't want to lose anyone else." Her soulful brown eyes pleaded with him and the only answer he could give was a nod.

* * *

 **Outside the Ruins**

"There are three Blood Guards on the outer wall," reported one man. "I don't see any other movement."

"That probably means the rest are inside," Gwaine said. "We need to move now."

Runa looked around at the men that were assembled with her. She knew she needed some of them to stay behind with the horses especially if the person they were here to save was in bad shape, as she knew he was, then they would have to use a transportation spell but there weren't enough magic users in the group, just her and one other. She hadn't wanted to bring too many magic users with them, especially because they knew there was a possibility that they would have to enter Camelot's boarders. They hadn't wanted to test their luck and their luck hadn't held, they were within Camelot's boarders and if they were caught by any of King Uther's knights they knew they needed to get out and get out fast. As she looked around she decided on a plan.

"Ackley, Tye," the two men looked to her. "You two will stay here with the horses. Start making your way home."

"But…" both started.

"You two aren't magic users. You can safely get through, even if you cross paths with any of Camelot's knights, please understand that, and I don't mean this as an insult but both of you appear unassuming. If you are stopped by those with true authority say you are bringing the horses to your master, they will most likely let you pass." They nodded their heads.

"Gwaine, Cromwell, Hayes, Knox, Wyatt, Shaw you're with me. Shaw, you Crom and Hayes take out the guards on the outer wall, do it quick and do it quiet. After they are out signal us. I can feel several magical signatures within the ruins. One is Morgause and she's near the one whose been sending out the pulses, but there's another one that's not a blood guard. I can't get a good read. Their magic is shifting too much, they're untrained, so most likely Morgause's newest puppet, if they're cooperative. If not, they're her next victim." They all nodded their heads and went about following her orders. It didn't take long for Shaw to signal the rest of them. When they entered the ruins they felt a magical outburst that was so strong that it almost knocked them back.

"How can they not feel this?" asked Cromwell, the only other magic user in the group.

"They probably do but I bet they don't know how far reaching it is," Runa supplied.

"Why aren't we using the shield dampeners?" Crom whispered.

"I need to get closer to the person sending out the pulses," Runa replied.

"Why?"

"Because magic is probably the only thing keeping this guy alive," Gwaine provided, like it was obvious. Runa just gave him a smile. She needed to get a better recognition of his power signature to specify the dampeners to not affect his magic. Crom just looked at Gwaine incredulously but he also knew that Gwaine was right. Once they entered the great hall and found no one Runa stopped them.

"Wyatt, Knox," she whispered. "You go up those stairs. Try and find the person being kept up there. Be careful though, we don't know if they are on Morgause's side or not." They nodded and off they went. "The rest of us are going down this way," she indicated the staircase leading down. "I only sense one person up, the rest are down. We need to move quietly but quickly." The others bobbed their heads and followed her. As they moved down they heard screams but they sounded hoarse to them. Runa had looked to Gwaine with sorrow in her eyes but also a steely determination. Gwaine nodded to reassure her that he was with her. Her smile was his reward.

There was only one cell down that was closed, and it made Runa think that perhaps the person upstairs wasn't as cooperative as she first thought. As they surrounded the door Runa could hear muffled voices but what really worried her was the slow but steady stream of magic that was flowing out of Morgause's victim. He didn't have much time left but the steady flow was all she needed. She kept her magic close to her heart but reached out to entangle hers with his, allowing her magic to register his so he wasn't affect by what she was about to do. Once she had a good record of his magic she slowly started to send magic toward him to add to his low reserves while simultaneously setting up the dampening wards. Once the wards were in place there was silence and they braced themselves for the coming onslaught.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Merlin screamed as one of the Blood Guards placed a red-hot iron on the wound that Morgause had just reopened for the umpteenth time. While the iron closed the wound they never cleansed it, he knew his blood was filled with poison, he knew he didn't have a lot of time left but he wanted to give Morgana the chance to get away. He understood that he couldn't control his magical outbursts but he hoped that just once he could, just enough to release Morgana or get her far, far away from Morgause's clutches.

"You truly do have spine," Morgause as she slowly circled the stung up servant. "Your power is wasted on the Pendragon's. Lend your power to me, and it would be rewarded greatly. Think about it, magic reigns, you as a lord, if you wanted to keep the pampered prince alive well you could always make him _your_ servant." As Morgause spoke she ran her blade across Merlin's skin leaving shallow cuts all over his already heavily scarred body. It hadn't taken Merlin long to see how truly mad Morgause was. All she craved was power, she was already a powerful sorceress, a High Priestess of the Old Religion, but she wanted more. And she had almost broken him. He hoped he died from the poison in his blood before she succeeds, he hoped for death, because he didn't want to hurt his friends. Apparently Morgause didn't like being ignored and exchanged her blade for a barbed whip, with a 'crack' she brought it down across Merlin's back eliciting another scream this time causing a magical outburst.

Merlin slumped in his chains, his wrists taking his full weight, not that it was much considering Morgause didn't really feed him. She gave him just enough to keep him alive. She uncorked a potion bottle and yanked his head back and shoved the contents down his throat. The contents burned his throat and made his blood feel on fire. He understood this made his blood clot quicker so he didn't bleed out but for some reason it didn't do anything for the infection in his blood.

"I grow tired of this," Morgause said moving back. "Perhaps I should move on to my sister." Her words brought Merlin a little bit of strength in his anger.

"You… stay… away from her!" he seethed brining his feet back under him.

"Then join me," she soothed as she ran her hand across his bare bloody scarred chest. "She would never come to harm by my hand, especially if she knew _we_ were on the same side." She almost purred her words and even in Merlin's pain clouded mind knew she was trying something but he just couldn't for the life of him understand what it was.

"I will never join you," he said with conviction.

"At least not willingly," Morgause said moving away her face twisting into a horrid mask. "But your magic is almost exhausted so your defense against _certain_ types of magic is almost non existent." At her maliciously gleeful tone Merlin blanched. He knew his magic was down but he had no idea that it would have protected him for what she was planning. _This was probably her plan all along,_ he thought. "I just need you a little weaker."

She moved to her wall of torture instruments, and perused the wall as if she was picking out a book to read. Merlin didn't want her to win so he did what he thought he had to do. He started trying to direct his magic for one purpose, he knew it wouldn't work on the chains as they were warded against being broken by magic, but he needed to get Morgana out so he tried to let the last bit of his magic out in a stream to unlock her chamber door.

He could feel his eyes clouding in pain and exhaustion, as he didn't have that much magic to give, when suddenly he could feel a cool stream of magic slowly filling his nearly depleted reserves. He felt like he could take a deep breath but then he heard Morgause let out a foul curse, when nothing happened and her eyes widened into what he could only call panic, Merlin knew there was a chance.

* * *

Morgause had been talking with her Blood Guard about what they were going to be doing when suddenly there was a heavy pressure that was crushing her. She knew this feeling and she had only felt this once before and she had barely gotten out alive. She immediately spoke a curse toward the servant but nothing happened. Morgause started to panic, though she tried not to show it. There was only one person strong enough to block her magic completely without using something on her person and if _she_ was here then that meant she wasn't getting out of this without a fight.

She silently signaled to her guards to draw their swords as she did the same. She then gave them a non-verbal command, stating that they would go through the door first. She knew they would be killed, of that she had no doubt and she could always get more Blood Guards. When she looked toward the biggest thorn in her side, she expected him to death's doorstep but instead he seemed to be regaining his strength. _How is that possible?!_ Morgause thought. _I know this spell suppresses all but the castor unless…_ A look of fury over took her features. She knew her magic was useless now but that didn't mean she was going to leave him uninhibited. She looked at the sword in her hand and in a quick move buried it into the manservant's side once again, reopening the already festering and singed wound. Merlin let out a hoarse cry.

At his cry the door burst open revealing the woman Morgause hoped to never see again. Runa, the beautiful red headed warrior and witch, who was more than a match for her, she had only gotten away the last time they crossed by the very skin of her teeth. She looked furious and from behind her poured in four more men, three of whom she knew but the roguish looking one, she did not. There were no words just furious glares then there was a horrendous sound as the sword was removed from Merlin's side. It seemed the pain was too much and he passed out but his wound was quickly losing blood.

Almost instantly they crossed weapons. Morgause her blade, Runa her battle staff, summarily the small chamber was filled with the sounds of battle. Morgause just barely missed being hit with the battle staff, she knew better than to let that weapon touch her, it had nasty surprises, especially since she couldn't use her magic. Suddenly two of her guards were dead but she and her remaining three guards were on the other side of the chamber, the side with the door. She bolted out the door scarcely hearing Runa's orders.

"Crom, Shaw, Hayes! Follow her!"

Morgause could hear the running feet behind her and knew these men could be ruthless under the right circumstances and she had created just that. She had tried to kill their King.

* * *

Morgana was pacing her chambers. She knew that today was the day, she didn't know why but she knew Merlin wouldn't last past today and she wasn't leaving without him. She was contemplating what to do, as the woman's help didn't seem to be coming, when she heard the sounds of doors opening. She hurried over to the door to listen but she heard no voices. As she leaned against the door she heard the clunk of her door unlocking but before she could open it she heard the footsteps coming toward her door.

She immediately moved back and looked around frantically trying to find anything she could use as a weapon. Her eyes landed on the heavy tray that held her supper, untouched, and quickly moved the food and drink aside. With tray in hand she hid behind where the door was likely to open. As she waited she could just barely hear the quiet muffled voices on the other side but as the door creaked open she raised the tray above her head.

* * *

"This is the last one," Wyatt said. "You ready?" Knox nodded. They steeled themselves because this was a magic user and the wards weren't up yet so they had to be quick and or quiet to get the drop on them. Wyatt went first and as he slowly moved inside he didn't take notice of the woman behind the door who held a tray aloft. Knox did though but only when she smashed the tray hard against his face. He not only heard but also felt the crunch of his nose being broken and blood gushing.

"Arugh!"

When Wyatt turned around he was only able to catch a glimpse of a woman's retreating form as she raced off down the hall.

"Are you okay?" he asked his companion. Knox held his hand to his bleeding nose and waved off his friend to follow the woman. Wyatt gave chase but this woman was fast and she was knocking things over trying to encumber his path but he wasn't going to be deterred, but _why isn't she using magic?_

* * *

Morgana felt a little bad because now that she thought beyond the moment they weren't dressed like the Blood Guard or even bandits. They had finely made travel clothes and vests that were well disguised but she could tell they were actually leather armor. Fine but well used swords and sheaths, _maybe this is the help that woman spoke about_. Morgana just shook her head she didn't have the luxury of placing her hope on these people, these strangers. She had to rely on herself to get her and Merlin out of this situation.

She was running down a staircase when suddenly there was a heavy pressure on her chest. She didn't know what it was but it didn't slow her for long because she just hoped it wasn't because she was too late. _I can't be too late_ , she thought. _I just can't be_. Tears were filling her eyes and spilling over but she quickly wiped them away because she needed her eyes clear not hazy. She finally reached the main floor. She had been carried up three weeks prior so she didn't know where she needed to go so that she reached the dungeons, when suddenly she heard a ruckus coming from a one of the many halls.

Abruptly Morgause and three of her Blood Guards came barreling out of one of the halls. They looked around and when Morgause spotted Morgana she started moving toward her quickly. Morgana in turn backpedaled until she ran into a solid body, when she looked up she recognized one of the men that had come to her chambers. He must have seen the fear in her face because in one fluid motion she was behind him, his body shielding hers.

"Morgause," the man seethed. "I don't think so." His sword was in front of him and when Morgana looked around him she saw three other men who were dressed similarly come out of the same hall Morgause had. _Merlin must be that way_ , Morgana thought. Morgana slowly started moving her way to the hall as the men surrounded Morgause and her Guards. The first clang of swords meeting rang out as Morgana reached the hall and she quickly left them to their battle.

* * *

"Crom, Shaw, Hayes! Follow her!" Runa ordered and as her men took off she turned toward the man who was stung up. The sight nauseated her. She would never forget the sight for the rest of her life. The young man was strung up by chains that had cut into his wrists that were bleeding and flowing down his arms, she couldn't count the number of scars and wounds on his skinny chest but it was his seeping wound that needed their immediate attention.

"Gwaine get him down!" she commanded immediately moving to his side. She felt at his throat for his heartbeat, it was slow but steady. Gwaine had only hesitated a moment because he honestly had never seen anything like this. He went over to the wall where the chain was anchored and quickly unwound it, wrapping it around his arm so that he could control the man's decent. He was slowly lowered to the ground and let out an unconscious groan as he was laid out. Runa ripped one of her sleeves and used it to put pressure on the young man's wound. She heard ripping behind her, when she looked Gwaine had ripped off both his sleeves and was tying them together so they could wrap it around him. Runa kept the pressure but then she moved a little back so that Gwaine could lift the man.

"He's too light, Ru," Gwaine commented. Runa just nodded and took the improvised bandage and wrapped it around the man's scrawny torso. After she was finished Gwaine lowered him back to the ground. He had started shivering, probably from the blood loss but Gwaine just removed his cloak and laid it over the injured man. When he looked up he noticed Runa was looking intently at the wall of pain then she just shook her head. She looked back to the two dead Guards with remorse in her eyes. She always hated it when someone died whether they were friend or foe but then she steeled herself and turned back toward Gwaine and the injured man.

"We need a litter to carry him so that we don't jostle him, but I don't want to waste time looking for one." Gwaine nodded but then he stood quickly and reached for his sword. When Runa whipped around there in the doorway was beautiful young woman who looked disheveled, whose eyes seemed glazed but when those eyes landed on the injured man her expression became so heart wrenching that both Runa and Gwaine were uncomfortable. She slumped against the doorway lips trembling, tears spilling out and chest heaving as if trying to get breath. She started shaking her head back and forth as if refusing to believe what she saw before her.

"No," she said quietly. "NO!" As she screamed her eyes flashed gold and all around them the ruins started to rumble. Runa looked up to her sharply, shocked at her raw magical power. She looked to Gwaine who was trying to keep his balance as the world shook.

"Gwaine! Knock her out before she brings the ruins down around us!" Runa yelled as she set up a shield to protect them. Gwaine quickly obeyed and in three quick strides brought his sword hilt down on the back of her neck but before she fell into darkness she whispered one thing.

"Merlin…"

As Gwaine gently placed the woman to rest against the wall, Runa lowered the shield. She looked at the woman in amazement. _That was a lot of raw power_ , she thought. _I hope that it was just amplified by emotion because someone this powerful with no control could be really dangerous._ When Gwaine stood he looked back over to Runa with a question in his eyes but she just shook her head.

"I don't think she's with Morgause," he said, startling Runa who looked at him with a question on her face. "She just freaked out seeing him like this and I think she said his name. I believe she said 'Merlin'."

"Then we'll take her with us," Runa affirmed. Gwaine just nodded. Soon they heard footsteps and were immediately back on alert but when Crom came through the door soon followed by Wyatt, Shaw, Hayes and finally Knox she knew she hadn't lost any men and to her that was important, more important than getting Morgause. "What happened?"

"We almost had her but then that rumbling started," Shaw started. "But then we were distracted with trying to keep upright without being hit with falling debris, Hayes had just killed her last Blood Guard when she was able to catch him off guard with a blow…"

"Which I blocked," Hayes interrupted snippily.

"Anyway she used the distraction to take off down another hall and before we could follow her the entranceway collapsed." They all look guilty that they hadn't gotten Morgause but Runa was happier to know they were alive and so would their King. Then she noticed Knox's bloody face.

"What happened to _you_?" she asked incredulously. He cut his eyes to the unconscious woman then away.

"No," Runa said shaking her head as a smile blossomed over her face. "She got you? With what?" Knox mumbled something under his breath and Runa, with a big smile on her face, just turned her ear toward him. "Sorry I didn't get that?" He gave her a look like he would get her back for this but she just continued on smiling.

"A tray," he said gruffly. Runa let out a snort of amusement. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

"I'm sorry but you have to admit it is a little funny," Runa said, her voice full of mirth. "That this little slip of a girl got the better of you. You may not laugh right now because the pain is so fresh but I know you will." He just gave her a look and she could tell he was trying not to smile but then his gaze fell to the injured man and that look disappeared. His expression brought her back to a more immediate problem.

"Crom, we need to turn one of the cloaks and those rods into a litter." Crom nodded taking off his own cloak and with a muttered spell some rods flew through the air, within seconds the cloak and rods had been turned into a litter.

"Hayes, Wyatt, lift him carefully. I don't want to irritate his wounds anymore than we have to." At her orders the men quickly moved to follow them.

"Gwaine bring her over here," she indicated the unconscious woman. Gwaine did as he was told as Hayes and Wyatt placed the tortured man on the litter and gently picked it up. Knox and Shaw joined them in supporting the litter, even though the man was light they wanted to make sure all four corners were supported. As they gathered around, Runa started muttering a spell, her turquoise eyes bleeding to gold. As she spoke a golden circle of light surrounded them and under their feet golden runes etched onto the floor. With one last word the light intensified and they were gone.

* * *

Okay done! Please Review! I love reviews! Also please like and follow if you enjoyed. And sorry if this is a little cliffy but I promise they are in good hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own so you no sue!

My thanks to Guardian of Inheritance, Guest, Meri Ley, JesseWells, Guest and Hoegh for their reviews and all of those who followed and favorited my story! Y'all are amazing!

Please Read and Review! I greatly appreciate reviews and critiques (constructive criticism) I promise I don't bite.

Merlin's going to a little checkout for the next couple chapters but I promise you he is a very important part of this story so please just bare with me!

~Midnight

* * *

Chapter 4

In a castle in the North there was a room that was never allowed furniture with no door to speak of but when a bright light emanates from it the people within the castle know that their people had returned. This one afternoon it was drizzly out with soft grey skies so many easily noticed the bright light. A castle maid was in the corridor when the light broke through. As the light dimmed she quickly made her way toward the doorway and the sight that met her was not what she expected. Her Lady and the men, two men short, were accompanied by a man laid out in a litter and a woman that was being carried by Sir Gwaine, at once her hands came up to cover up a small scream. When they heard her gasp the others looked up at her horrified expression. Runa quickly took action.

"Nell," she said getting the young maid's attention. "Nell, I need you to go to the healers tell them they have two, make that three, incoming," she added as she glanced at Knox's bloody face. "One severely injured with poison in his blood, multiply wounds, many still bleeding, malnourished, just… just barely alive…" she faltered trying to tell the maid how bad the young man, _Merlin_ , she reminded herself, really was. At once the maid was at attention she curtsied and left quickly to do as she was told. As the maid's retreating back Runa turned back to her men and took stock. Gwaine had the girl while Shaw, Hayes, Wyatt and Knox supported the man.

"Cromwell, report to the King. Let him know what's going on." Crom nodded and left following her orders. "Let's get to the healers." The rest trailed behind her. They quickly made their way toward the Healing Wing. As they were intent on getting there and radiated an aura that made people not stop them their journey was uninterrupted. Once they entered the Healing Wing the head Healer immediately started barking orders.

"Place the bad one on the high cot," the old healer ordered, his pale grey eyes still sharp as he assessed what it was they would need. "I've already sent Nell to get Healers' Sirona and Ase but I also need Healers' Galen and Lee." After they set Merlin where they were ordered Wyatt bowed to the head Healer and responded.

"Yes, Healer Lenus." He quickly made his way out of the wing in search of the two healers. When Runa looked to the old man questionably he gave an answer to her unasked question.

"They've gotten enough rest and I need as much help as we can get to save that boy." He gestured to Merlin's unconscious form. "Is he the one…?" Lenus whispered to Runa who only nodded solemnly. He breathed out a sigh then he squared his shoulders and restarted his orders.

"Set the girl on the bed," he ordered pointing to one of the beds that was farthest from where Merlin was placed. "Healer Althea will tend to her once the others have gotten here." The brown haired woman who had moved to Merlin's side looked up at the use of her name, her hazel eyes watching everything that was going on and taking it in. She nodded to let them know she understood. "I was told there were three injured, who else?"

"Sir Knox has a broken nose," Hayes responded with a smirk, they knew better than to not use titles. The old healer was a stickler for formalities but he was okay with humor so long as protocol was met. Lenus and Althea's eyes fell on the blooming bruise that was taking over Knox's face and could tell with their healer-trained eyes that it would be an interesting story behind the injury.

"Healer Althea will tend to that after she's finished with the girl." Knox nodded his head in understanding but turned his head away from the probing eyes of his fiancée who had raised one eyebrow in a silent question. As all the injured had been identified and what was to be done about them sorted, Lenus and Althea got to work on saving Merlin. As they scanned him the others could hear them muttering to one another as they unwound the improvised bandage. When they finally revealed his horrendous wound both stopped talking. They could see the evidence of burns that were meant to close his wound and it was everything they could do to not gag from the smell of infection in his blood. They also could see the evidence of shallower cuts most likely made from a knife, torn flesh that was made from a barbed whip and scars, so many scars. The boy's body was a patchwork of torn, sliced, burned and scarred flesh that neither healer had ever seen anything quite like it and neither ever wished to see anything like it again.

After the initial shock of the severity of the wounds both healers started chanting spells. As they worked the other four healers entered. Two women and two men, Sirona was willowy and pale with white blonde hair and pale blue eyes while Galen was curvy and tanned with brown hair and forest green eyes. The two men were just as different, Ase was originally from Persia, and his coloring reflected his heritage, dark skin, dark hair but it was his golden brown eyes that stood out, while Lee had been born and raised in their kingdom along with all his ancestors and his coloring spoke to the same, pale in hair, eye and skin. However different they may have seemed they all had the same look on their faces, a look of intense concern.

"How bad?" Lee demanded as he came up to the table. Lenus brought his gaze up to meet identical eyes of grey and in that single look the others could see it was really bad. Almost all at once the other healers started moving and as the others surround Merlin, Althea moved away to start checking on the others. As she approached the girl she was stopped by a question.

"How bad is he really, Althea?" Runa asked in concern.

"I don't know how he's alive," at her words her Lady's head dropped. "But he's survived up till now so he has a chance." Runa gave her a small smile and a nod. Althea turned towards the young woman and started her examination.

"She only has one injury and it seems that have been a knock in the head…"

"Yeah that's our fault," Gwaine supplied, Althea just looked at him in confusion. "She didn't react too well to her friend over there being in the condition he's in. She made everything shake."

"That was her?" Hayes questioned

"I thought you used the dampeners." Shaw followed.

"I did but I focused it more on Morgause and her Blood Guard than her. She doesn't have much control if any at all, but she is powerful, far more powerful than Morgause. However she should have been affected at least a little bit…"

"I think she was," they all turned to Wyatt as he spoke. "She never used her magic on either Knox or I when we went after her. Also when I caught up to her, Morgause was making to grab her. She looked terrified."

"So we were right, she's not with Morgause," Gwaine said. "But then how did she brake through the dampeners?"

"Her emotions could have made her magic swell past her normal levels, which would have allowed her to brake through and cause the trembles. It wasn't any specific spell just raw power, you know how someone's magic can be affected by their emotions especially someone untrained."

"I'm inclined to agree with you my Lady. She's magically exhausted and most likely mentally and emotionally as well, however physically, besides the injury to the head, she's fine. She'll sleep for some time but if she exceeds two days of sleep we will have to find a way to wake her." Her diagnosis was met with nods.

"Should we leave her here or move her to a more comfortable place with less noise?" Runa asked.

"That would probably be best and maybe have the maids give her a sponge bath and a change of clothes?"

"I'll get Nell on it, then we'll move her." Althea nodded to Runa in understanding, she then moved over to a shelf with many different potions and grabbed the pain relieving one to dab on the young woman's bump. After she was finished with the girl she turned toward her fiancé and gave him a look that made him cringe and squirm.

"Now how did you break your nose?" she questioned as she cupped his face turning it one way then the other.

"I didn't… Ow!" She had just pinched his nose as if to prove her point about it being broken and raised one eyebrow as if daring him to lie again. "I didn't mean it that way. I know it's broken but _I_ wasn't the one to break it. _She_ did." He gestured to the unconscious woman she had just been working on. She looked back and forth between them as she did she bit her lip to try and not let out a laugh. He scoffed at her attempt.

"Go ahead and laugh, milady already did." Her shoulders started to shake and before too long she was laughing but she contained herself as to not be too loud as to distract the other healers trying to work a miracle. At her laugh the corner of Knox's mouth twitched as if he was trying not to smile which he lost. They smiled at each other in a way that made the others with them smirk and roll their eyes but they were brought back to attention when Runa cleared her throat causing both of them to become flustered. Althea was the first to regain her composure.

"This is going to hurt a little bit," Knox braced himself. " **Þu you gebéteest.** " She placed her hand on his nose as she spoke the words and with a crack his nose was perfectly healed. Knox moved his nose around to feel for pain, it still hurt but the break was gone. Althea touched his nose and tweaked it again, nodding satisfied with the fix she spread the pain potion on his face to help with the bruise. As Knox was healed Cromwell had entered and made for Runa.

"The King wishes to see you my Lady." Runa nodded then looked to Althea who nodded her head in silent understanding that she would get the girl settled and with that handled she made her way out of the Healing Wing but before she left she had one more request.

"Healer Lenus?"

"Hmm?"

"Please keep me apprised of his progress."

"Of course my Lady."

As she made her way down the halls Gwaine and Cromwell fell in step with her. As they drew near the council chambers the doors were opened by a pair of guards allowing them to make a grand entry. There were many men and women present but Runa's attention was only for the King whose blond hair only had one streak of white, his breaded face that was as prone to smiles as it was glares that could slice and his pale blue eyes that could be as warm as the sky or as cold a ice. He had been king for over thirty years but besides the laugh lines around his eyes and the one streak of white in his hair one would think him younger than his years. When Runa had entered he had turned and had given her the smile that was for her alone.

"Daughter," he called as she entered. The rest of the court bowed or curtsied as she walked past. "Welcome home." He embraced her in one of his full body hugs that always served as a way to calm her. She took a deep breath and it felt like the first real breath she had taken since they had left three week prior. Her father always had a way to bring her back down from her anxieties.

Gwaine just smiled at the father-daughter moment but then he noticed the look the King was giving him. It was a look that said they would talk after this was all done. Gwaine gave his King a nod of understanding. Gwaine was one of the few people in the kingdom that the King fully trusted with his daughter's complete safety, not just physically but her emotional and mental safety as well and Runa knew that well, she usually just shook her head at them.

As the King pulled back he held his daughter's face in his hands looking over her. He noted the dark circles and the slight thinning in her face but other than that she seemed fine. He smiled at her kissing her forehead and moved back.

"What's this I hear about you bringing back two injured unknowns?" He questioned as he sat. He gestured to the other courtiers to sit as well. They followed his gesture as Gwaine and Cromwell flanked Runa as she gave them the details of their mission.

"As many of you have felt of the last three weeks someone has been sending out magical pulse or outburst of power…"

"Yes we know this Princess Runa but what does this have to do about you bringing back outsiders?" asked one of the more obnoxious Lords. Runa ignored him but had to put a hand out to stop Gwaine who had stepped forward at the tone of the Lord.

"I was getting there if you wouldn't interrupt me." The Lord sat back disgruntled and then noticed the glares not only from the Knights by the Princess's side but many of the other Lords and Ladies present, even the King's stare was irritated.

"As I was saying we left three weeks ago to find out where this was coming from and we found it. In a ruined fortress in Camelot." This news resulted in many gasps. "But even before we got there I knew what the cause was."

"And what was that your Highness?" asked one of the elder Ladies of the court. She was the matriarch of her family and had treated Runa as a granddaughter of sorts as both of her own grandmothers were no longer with them.

"I found out that High Priestess Morgause has been torturing another of magic and it was he who was sending out the pulses and it is he who is one of the injured that I brought back." Her announcement was met with silence that quickly descended into pandemonium. So many questions were thrown about that they were lost and the noise level was getting louder and louder until finally the King had had enough.

"Silence!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the table with his enormous strength, which in turn cracked the table, again. However before the table collapsed Runa's eyes flashed gold as she spoke, " **remian sê ginian** ," mending the crack her father had created. He looked at her then nodded his head in thanks.

"Keep your questions till the end, is that understood?" The King cut his eyes to get his point across. The courtiers all nodded. "Continue."

"Everyday we got closer but it wasn't until this morning that I was able to get an exact location on where they were. It was a ruined fortress where Camelot, Essetir, Caerleon and Elmet borders meet."

"That used to be a large trading post until Elmet became the Perilous Lands," stated Lord Gregory, their court historian. Runa nodded at his input. She continued her retelling and when she was finished the entire court was silent. It was the elder Lady who broke the silence.

"And the young man? What are his chances?" Her face had greyed considerably as Runa had spoken. Runa's eyes dropped giving a silent answer.

"Not good but he's survived this long without proper treatment so the healers are hopeful." Many of the court nodded.

"What about the girl?" the obnoxious Lord asked.

"What about her?"

"Why bring her here?"

"Or what?" Runa asked incredulously. "Leave her to deal with Morgause by herself? Or no wait we leave her to an even worse fate at the hands of Uther Pendragon. She's a natural magic user, a witch, and you would have preferred me leaving her to die at the hands of a tyrant or used as a pawn by a murderous bitch. We protect our own Lord Owen that also means innocent magic users in other kingdoms. That also means that girl who has most likely had to suffer for three weeks having to hear someone she cares about being tortured. You did not hear her cry of anguish when she saw her friend in the condition he's in so I'd watch your tongue."

Runa's anger had risen as she had spoken and it was noticeable. Runa was the more levelheaded out of the father-daughter pair and it usually took a lot to get her angry and the courtier knew it. He sat back in his chair under not only his Princess's glare but also the glare of all the other courtiers and his King. He knew he had over stepped his bounds and knew when to graciously bow out. Runa took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh bringing herself back under control. She couldn't let her anger control her.

"Anymore questions?"

"Do you know anything about them besides their magical gifts?" Lord Gregory asked.

"We only know the young man's name is Merlin and that they are both extremely powerful. Merlin might have a little training but the young woman seems to be completely untrained. We'll watch and monitor them. Healer Althea does not think the girl will awaken anytime soon and Merlin's fate is in the hands of the rest of our healers so we will wait." She cut her eyes to the council who all nodded in understanding that they were to leave this matter to her.

"Yes, then," the king said as he stood. "There's nothing else that is pressing at the moment so we are adjourned until tomorrow. Now I wish to speak with my daughter, so not to be rude, but leave."

"Yes, King Brynjarr." The courtiers chorused, many of them with a laugh. The council chamber was quickly emptied leaving only Runa, her father and Gwaine behind. Cromwell had left citing the need to get some rest. Runa and Gwaine looked at each other and knew that his 'rest' was to go see the woman he had been unofficially courting.

"How bad is the boy really?" Runa snorted at her father's question, as it had been the same question she had asked.

"Althea said she didn't know how he's still alive, but he's in the best possible hands, so all we can do now is hope." Runa sat with a thump, very unladylike but she didn't care and knew the men with her wouldn't either. Brynjarr sat back down at the head of the table but Gwaine went up behind her and dug his fingertips into her shoulders eliciting a moan.

"You're full of stress," he grumbled at her. She just closed her eyes.

"Berate me all you want but just don't stop." She couldn't see but Gwaine had a big smile on his face as he continued to massage her shoulders and neck. Brynjarr just smiled at them. "Where's Uncle? I didn't see him here today."

"Those pulses upset some of our more _temperamental_ residents, so he went to deal with them."

"I don't envy him that."

"Nor do I. Could you explain to me what you plan on doing with them?" Brynjarr asked. Runa cracked one eye open, sighed and closed them.

"For now Merlin's situation is precarious so I'll let the healers decide what to do with him as for the girl… Well I plan on having her moved to one of the quieter rooms and let Nell take care of her. Althea thinks she'll be out for a day at least but if it gets past two we have to find a way to wake her. Her only physical injury came from us when she lost control. However she wasn't physically tortured she's most likely been through mental and emotional torture as long as Merlin has been physically. Sleep might be an escape for her right now."

"Good," Brynjarr nodded as he stood. Runa hadn't even moved and he gave her a soft smile she couldn't see. She was falling asleep. He just quirked his eyebrow at Gwaine who just shrugged his shoulders in turn. "My _lítill úlfur_ , you need sleep, go to your chambers and get ready for bed, Dinah most likely already has your bath ready."

"Hmmmm," she mumbled as she sluggishly stood. With one look from Brynjarr Gwaine swept her up into his arms to carry her to her chambers. _Come back once you have her settled_ , Brynjarr spoke into Gwaine's mind. He gave a slight nod to indicate he understood. As Gwaine left Brynjarr called to one of the servents to get two dinners ready for him and Gwaine, they had a discussion they needed to have regarding his hardhead daughter and Gwaine's bethrothed.

* * *

Runa's chamber doors were open and when Gwaine entered the doorway carrying her half asleep, her long time maid, Dinah, gave him a look that translated to _what did you do to my Lady?_ Gwaine just gave her one of his roughish smile that always seemed to work. Dinah just rolled her eyes as she was happily married with three children one almost full grown on top of that.

"Hello, Dinah," Gwaine said as he set Runa down. "She's exhuasted so if you need any help..."

"Oh, phsst, you scoundrel," she said waving her hands at him. "Not till you're married. Not get on with you. I can deal with my Princess." Runa just sleepily smiled at them both causing them to smile back at her in return.

"I'll see you when you're awake once agian my Warrior," Gwaine said as he kissed her temple. He closed the doors as he left and made his way back to the council chambers. When he entered he was surprised to see food laid out for them. When he raised his brow at Brynjarr, who was reading some papers when he had entered, he just raised his brow back at him.

"I thought we could eat and then you can get to your own chambers for rest. You've been gone just as long."

"Ah, well yes but I'm used to these kind of travel conditions, well at least compared to some pampered lordly knight," Gwaine scoffed as he sat down. Brynjarr just smiled and shook his head. Gwaine didn't rely on his noble haritage much if at all and Brynjarr liked him all the more for it. He was rough, there was no doubt about that, and he wasn't raised in court, which many people of the court weren't too happy about, but Gwaine was the right one for his daughter. He had seen it too many times to discount it. He knew his daughter was often times too serious but Gwaine made her slow down and see the world in a different way and she too had healed his heart even when he hadn't known it was hurt. She gave him a home, a home that he never thought he would have and a purpose far greater than himself. They suited each other.

"How was it?"

"Not too terrible but Runa was getting run down pretty fast and I couldn't figure out why."

"What did you do?" He knew how stubborn his daughter was, unfortunatly that came from both of her parents.

"We had been asleep when one of the pulses came and she woke up screaming," Gwaine said gritting his teeth. "The others took off thinking it was something else but I noticed she was clutching her side and hugging herself. She had tears streaming down her face. I, I had never seen her like that and it sort of unnerved me. So I didn't relent until she told me." Gwaine was just as stubborn. "She finally told me she could see and feel exactly what happened to make him send out the pulses."

"What?" Brynjarr roared.

"She explained that it was like a ghost sensation but she felt his pain and his plea for help. That's how she knew it was Morgause before we even reached that fortress."

"How?"

"She couldn't explain that one, because I asked that very question. We still have no idea why it was she felt that. The best she could come up with is that she was powerful enough to feel it but, even she didn't believe that was the reason. It drug on her for a while until I made her talk to me about what she saw and felt." Gwaine took a swig of ale thinking of what she told him. "I don't know how the hell Merlin is alive. What she explained to me alone would have broken even the strongest men." Silence desended on the two men.

"I really hope he survives." When Brynjarr looked at Gwaine in question he elaborated. "I want to get to know the man who has the strength of mind, body and soul to withstand three weeks of horrid torture and not break." Brynjarr nodded in agreement. They contiuned their dinner with small talk but Brynjarr did want to know if there had been any injuries on their side, which caused Gwaine to smirk.

"What?"

"We only had one injured. It was Knox and he receved a broken nose."

"How'd he get a broken nose?"

"Runa had sent him and Wyatt to get the girl, she was kept seperate from Merlin. Apprently when they entered her room she was hidden behind the door with a tray, which she used to break his nose." Brynjarr looked at Gwaine and blinked once, twice then threw his head back and let out a roaring laugh.

"Oh that boy will never hear the end of that."

"No, he won't, especailly since Althea was the one to heal his nose." Brynjarr chuckled then noticed that Gwaine was dead on his feet. He just shook his head. _They are both so stubborn_

"Get to bed with you," he said dismissing him. Gwaine looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm going to check in with the healers then get on to bed if that's okay?"

"Of course," Brynjarr said as they both stood. "I believe I'll go with you." They left as the servants started to clean away their dinner. When they entered the Healing Wing Gwaine noticed that Merlin had been moved to one of the normal beds. They could see Ase and Sirona looking over him as Lenus, Lee and Galen were talking off to the side, there was no sign of the girl or Althea.

"Healer Lenus," Brynjarr said as he approached the group of three.

"Sire," Lenus said as he bowed followed by Lee, Galen, Ase and Sirona. "What brings you here?"

"I was checking on how your patients were doing."

"Well the boy, Merlin was it?" Gwaine nodded in answer. "We've done what we can. Many of the shallower cuts we were able to heal without leaving a scar but he won't be without scars. The wound on his side is especially scarred but we have poultices that are helping to fight the posion in his blood from getting worse. We've given him potions that should help replinish his blood and clean out the posioned blood. His back is also going to be heavily scarred. That, that horrid woman used a barbed whip on his back several times. He's lucky she didn't paralyze him." The two men cringed at just the thought. "His magical reserves were nearly depleated but they are filling up faster than I've ever seen. So that's a good sign but he does have some old scars that are curious."

"What do you mean?"

"He has a burn mark right over his heart and I'd say it's at least a year or two old. He also has a mace wound on his shoulder that's older than the burn. I fear this boy has been on the run most of his life so they're most likely from one of the Southern kingdoms."

"They _were_ found in Camelot, so most likely. Could they be Druids?"

"I don't think so, at least not for the girl. Her hands are too soft for someone whose lived the Druidic way of life, but as for him, maybe, however he doesn't have any markers that identify him as such." Brynjarr and Gwaine nodded at Lenus' observations.

"Now as for the girl, Healer Althea and Nell have already moved her to one of the guest chambers. Now she is another curious case, she doesn't seem to have much in the ways of scars if any at all. However she does have specfic callauses that make me think she is of higher birth."

"What kind of callauses would that be?"

"She has callauses of someone who was taught swordsmanship." Brynjarr and Gwaine looked at each other surprised. Most women weren't taught how to use a sword, especially in the Southern kingdoms. It wasn't _too_ terribly uncommon in the Northern kingdoms, save for their own where it was common place. However the women who did learn swordsmanship in the Southern kingdoms were almost always women of higher birth. So Lenus was probably right.

"Hm," said the king. "Well we won't get our answers speculating, we'll have to wait for her to wake up, which should be...?" Lenus just gave Brynjarr a reporachful look.

"*sigh* I would like to say tomorrow but I don't think so. It has nothing to do with the knock she took, but everything to do with her mental and emotional state so most likely the day after in the morning, I'm hoping. If not we'll have to wake her, which I want to avoid. She needs to wake up naturally if she can. As for him... He needs as much rest as he can get and I honsetly don't want to wake him. _He_ has to wake naturally and that's what I'm fearing."

"What do you mean?" Gwaine asked.

"That he won't want to wake up."

* * *

(Two days later)

Morgana could feel the sun on her face as her conciousness rose to the surface. She squinted her eyes as her chamber door opened and she could hear Gwen come in.

"Good morning my Lady," Gwen said, she sound different but then Morgana threw her arm over her eyes as her horrid dream came back to her.

"Oh, Gwen you have no idea what a horrible nightmare I had. Merlin was..." At the sound of a gasp and crash Morgana sat up and turned her head toward Gwen only to find out it was not Gwen and she was not in her chambers in Camelot. The maid in her room was young, a number of years younger than Gwen and she was pale where Gwen was dark. This maid's eyes were a light smokey grey and her hair a very pale shade of strawberry-blonde, she even had a dusting of freckles on the bridge of her pert nose that made her rounded face look even younger and more innocent. Morgana's breaths started becoming shallow as she fought to fill her lungs.

"You're not Gwen," she said slowly as her eyes moved around the room, taking in the lighter stone, the bigger widows and what appeared to be doors that lead out to a balcony.

"I'm afarid not my Lady," the girl said as she curtsied. "My name is Nell."

Tears quickly filled Morgana's eyes and she didn't fight them this time nor did she fight the wail that rose in her throat. _It wasn't just a nightmare it was a living one_. She buried her head in her knees and contiuned to cry however unbeknowst to her things had started to tremble making Nell look around nervously. Sir Knox had told her about what she had done in the ruin and now Nell was in a room alone with an uncontrolable witch, but just as things really started rattling they stopped. Nell let out a sigh as the chamber doors were opened by none other than Princess Runa.

Morgana felt the same pressure on her chest as she had back in the ruins and she couldn't explain what it was but she looked up when she heard the door open. In the doorway was someone who was vaguely familiar but also exceptionally beautiful. Her long dark red hair was in three different braids, one on each side and one on top that laid flat to her head, that went to the back of her head and made an intricae bun at the nape of her neck. She was tall for a woman and she looked to have the physique of a warrior, with the clothes to match. But it was when Morgana looked her in the eyes that she placed where she recognized her from. _She was in that chamber, the one where Merlin..._ she choked back another cry.

"You're awake my Lady." Morgana could not tell if that was supposed to be a question so she just nodded. The warrior's turquoise eyes softened and the pressure on Morgana's chest lessend. "We've been worried..."

"Why didn't you just leave me there?" she cried horsely. Runa was taken aback by the young woman's question.

"Why would we leave you there?" she asked back.

"So that I could be with him. So that he wouldn't be alone. So he..." she choked on her words as tears filled her eyes. She buried her head again and cried. She felt a weight settle down next to her and she could feel someone rubbing circles on her back. When she looked up she was surprised to see it was the warrior woman. The soft look in her eyes made Morgana want to scream at her. _Why didn't you get there sooner? Maybe Merlin would still be alive!_ But nothing would pass her lips but more sobs. She turned and buried herself into the woman's chest and just held on. Runa started humming a lullby to try and calm the young woman so that they could talk because she knew there was a misunderstanding on the young woman's part.

Nell was standing in the chamber uncomfortably so she started to clean up what she had dropped. Once it was all gathered she didn't know what to do and when she had looked to Runa for guidence she spoke into her mind. _Go get her some breakfast and some oils for a scented bath that can help her calm down. Ask whose ever on duty in the healer wing what would work best. Then get one of the men to bring up a tub for her_. Nell nodded, curtsied and left to do as her Lady told her, at least this made her feel useful. She passed Sir Gwaine as she left, and was unsurprised he was there.

As the young woman's cries slowed and quieted Runa felt this was her chance to ask some questions to hopefully clear up whatever misunderstandings they seemed to have.

"Now," she said, at her voice the young woman lifted her head and Runa's heart broke a little from the look of utter devestation on her face. "This 'he' you're talking about wouldn't be Merlin would it?"

"You knew him?" her voice quivered.

"No, but you told us his name when we knocked you out. Sorry about that by the way." The young woman just shook her head. "Now what's this all about?"

"It's all my fault. I trusted her and she used me."

"'She' being Morgause correct?" The young woman nodded sniffling.

"If I hadn't then Merlin would still be alive," her tears welled up again and her voice broke on a sob. "He's dead because me!"

"Whoa, whoa there, Merlin's not dead," Runa assured as she brought the young woman's head back up to look her in the eye.

"Wh, what?" her voice trembled as much as her lips. "But, but I saw him. He was..."

"No, your companion is still alive. It was a near thing trust me but he is still very much alive." The relief that flooded Morgana made her tear up again, making her throw her arms around this unknown woman's waist, burying her head in her chest once again and cry. She felt the woman's arms come around her and rock her back and forth in a calming motion. _This is what a big sister is supposed to be like_ , Morgana thought. As she calmed down a thousand questions popped into her head, first and foremost was...

"Can I see Merlin?" The woman just smiled warmly and let out a little chuckle.

"Yes but there's a couple things first..."

"Okay," she said quickly.

"What's your name?"

"Morgana." She left out the 'Lady' part, because she didn't want them to find out about the status difference between her and Merlin and not allow her to see him and God forbid send her back to Uther before Merlin could come with her. She wasn't going anywhere without him.

"Okay Morgana, Nell is going to be back with with your breakfast soon and she's also getting things for a bath. After you're finished and ready the King would like to meet you." At the woman's words Morgana stiffened and froze. Fear started rushing through her. She started shaking her head back and forth thinking, _no, nonononono_.

"Morgana," Runa shook her a little to get her attention. "Morgana, what's wrong?" Morgana started hyperventlating. "Morgana breath. Breath with me. In. Out. In. Out." They repeated this until Morgana had her beath back under control.

"Now what was _that_ about?" Morgana kept look up at her then back down to her hands with anixety filled eyes. Then suddenly it came to her, _She's most likely from a Southern kingdom. In those kingdoms having magic is a death sentence._ "Morgana, look at me." Finally when Morgana brought her eyes up to look at her she spoke a spell.

" **Blóstmá.** "

Morgana's eyes widen when the other woman's eyes went from beautiful turquoise to molten gold and back. When the woman opened her hand a beautiful white flower with five petals that Morgana often saw in spring laid in her hand.

"You, you have magic?" There was amusement and kindness in eyes her as she nodded. Morgana took a shuddering breath.

"Many people in this kingdom have magic," the woman explained. "Even the King."

Runa chuckled as Morgana made an impressive imitation of an owl, all wide-eyed and slow blinking.

"You're not badgering my patient are you?" Althea said as she entered the chambers. Morgana just turned toward her and gave her the owl treatment.

" _Me_ , badger _your_ patients? Never." They could hear the sarcasm dripping in her statement. Their exchange made a giggle bubble up in Morgana's throat and before she could stop it, it got out. Once it did she couldn't stop. As she laughed she realized she hadn't truly laughed in quite some time but it made her feel lighter than she had in a long time.

Althea and Runa looked at each other then at the young woman who was holding her stomach as she laughed. When they looked back at one another their smiles matched. Nell had come and asked Althea about what oil would be best for the young woman and she had told her she would bring it up as she wanted to check on her, especially after Nell explained her breakdown. However Runa seemed to have it covered.

 _What happened? Nell said she was having a breakdown._

 _She thought Merlin was dead and was blaming herself._

 _Ah._

"Milady," Morgana's head shot up a the title and her eyes widened a little in panic, which didn't go unnoticed by the two women but Runa just shook her head indicating not to worry about it. "I'm Healer Althea. I'm the one who checked you over when you first came here and I would like to check you over again if you're okay with that." Morgana nodded. "Now what's your name?"

"Morgana."

"Okay I'm going to ask you a few questions. I just want to make sure that Gwaine's hit didn't cause any lasting damage." She then raised her voice so that Gwaine could hear out in the hall. "Men, I mean really they're all brawn no brain. They don't understand that they need to temper their hits depending on the situation."

"Oi!" was heard from out in the hall and a handsome man popped his head in the doorway and glared at Althea until the women all dissolved into giggles. He just scoffed at them and moved away but not before Runa noticed the smile tugging at his lips.

"But really I need to ask some questions because even the most minor hits can cause problems." Morgana just nodded at her.

"Okay, is your vision fuzzy or cloudy at all?"

"No."

"Any black spots in your vision."

Morgana shook her head.

"Does your head hurt at all?"

"Other than the pain from crying so much no." Althea nodded. She moved closer and moved the girl's head back and forth telling her to tell her if a move made her head hurt in the least. Nothing she did caused any pain.

" **Leohtfæt.** " A tiny light appeared in front of Morgana surprising her. "Follow the light with your eyes please." Morgana did so but she also studied how Althea controlled the little light. It seemed as if her finger caused it to move one way then the other but before she could study it more it was gone.

"I don't see or sense anything amiss but if that changes at all immediately come to the Healing Wing is that understood?"

"She doesn't know where that is," Gwaine commented from the hall.

"Don't worry Althea, I'm taking her there after her meeting with the King. She wants to see Merlin." Althea nodded.

"Well I better get back. Oh, here is an oil I want you to have put in your bath. I suggest just nine drops, it helps relieve stress." She placed the pretty bottle on the table in her hearth area.

"Thank you," Morgana said quickly as Althea left. She turned back and smiled at her.

"It's not only my job but my pleasure, especially since you broke my fiancé's nose. I'm never letting him live _that_ down." Morgana tilted her head to the side in confusion. Althea just laughed at her expression and left but not before giving Gwaine a swift whack upside his head, which he had not been expecting.

"Hey, you're supposed to be a healer who lessens pain not causes it," he yelled as her laugh echoed down the hall. Morgana looked at Runa in question.

"Althea and Knox have always been like this. We half the time can't tell if they hate or love each other." Runa let out her a quick wicked laugh. "The one in the hall isn't Knox by the way, that's Gwaine he was…"

"The one who knocked me out."

"Yeah sorry about that," he said from the doorway, now that she got a better look he was indeed very handsome in a roguish way. "Ah it looks like your bath is here." He moved out of the way of a man who was floating a rather large bathtub. Morgana was shocked every time she saw the blatant use of magic even for every day things. When it was set down Morgana moved over to look at it. It was a very fine tub but when she looked inside she noted strange etchings on the inside. As she traced one with her finger Runa explained what they meant.

"Those are runes that keep the water as warm or as cool as you want it, you just have to get the temperature right in the beginning. They are activated when someone gets in."

"That's amazing," Morgana exclaimed.

"You're going to be really easy to impress, aren't you?" Runa quipped. Morgana ducked her head as she felt her face heat. Runa just smiled and added, "That also means you're going to be curious about everything which isn't a bad thing but be cautious about what you look into further." Morgana just nodded. As her mind whirled about everything she had just seen Nell had returned with a late breakfast.

"Morgana," Runa said bring her out of her thoughts.

"Nell's back with your food. Please eat and bathe, we've taken the liberty to alter some dresses to fit your frame so you have something else to wear besides what you had been in. Don't worry they're dresses I wouldn't subject you to the clothing I wear, that 'no proper Lady would be caught dead in' or so my maid says."

"Well I think they're brilliant, at least for training and travel." Her comment caught them all off guard but it earned her a smile from both Gwaine and Runa, which made her feel warm.

"Finally someone who agrees with me," Runa said dramatically. "I'll have to let Dinah know I'm not alone." Gwaine snorted at her theatrics earning him a mock glare.

"I haven't said anything about your training and travel clothes in years, my Lady," said an indignant voice from behind Gwaine. Gwaine moved aside revealing a woman who could only be Nell's mother. They looked identical save for their hair Dinah's was a dark honey color that was greying at her temples.

"And I only had a problem when that was _all_ you would wear. Even to _feasts_ ," she said exasperatedly. "You finally grew out of that rebellion when Sir Gwaine came along." At her words Runa's face flamed and Gwaine laughed wickedly, then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Runa, which earned him an eye roll. Morgana just smiled at the exchange. _This kingdom is so different, I feel so at_ home _here_.

"Well my Lady you also need a bath since you're meeting with the King as well. You've been out training all morning and you stink." Everyone laughed even Runa. They bid each other farewell, Runa telling Morgana that someone would be there to guide her to the council chambers when it was time so she could relax until then.

Nell had gotten her a plate of cheeses, fruit, some meat, and fresh baked bread that smelled heavenly. Morgana's stomach grumbled loudly enough to make it known. She sat as the table to eat as Nell fluttered around the chamber getting her bath ready. Morgana told her what Althea had said about the oil for the water and as Nell added the nine drops the air in the chamber took on the scent of lavender. She finished her meal quickly and was surprised by the amount she ate but then Nell told her she had been asleep for close to two days so it was to be expected.

Nell then helped her undress for the bath and as she slipped into the warm water she let out a sigh of contentment. She lay there soaking before Nell asked what kind of hair soap she wanted. She asked if there was lavender to which Nell just smiled and grabbed one of the bottles. Morgana ducked under the water to soak her hair and sighed again when Nell's small but strong hands lathered the soap into her hair and massaged her scalp. Nell washed her hair twice and Morgana almost fell asleep the second time. It was extremely hard to get out of the bath as it was still the perfect temperature but Nell said it wouldn't be too much longer until she had to meet the King so she got out.

Nell had set out a pot of cream and said that she could use but this was where Morgana stopped Nell from helping her. Instead as she slathered the cream on her body she asked Nell to show her the different dresses that she had to chose from. All of them were as fine as some of the finest she had back in Camelot and Nell was apologizing for not having something better. She assured her that they were more than adequate. Morgana stopped on one that was absolutely beautiful. It had an underdress of dark forest green with a slightly sheer over dress of the deepest purple with long flowing sleeves. The dress fit her perfectly and it felt divine on her skin.

Morgana's hair was still damp so Nell asked if she wanted her to use a spell to dry it or put it up.

"You have magic too?"

"Yes but I'm only an enchantress." Morgana was confused by the words but before she could ask her for more details there was a knock on the door. Nell went to the door to answer, when she came back she said that the King was expecting her within the next hour. Morgana's nervousness returned and the other woman wasn't here to calm her down. That's when she noticed she hadn't even asked the woman her name.

"What is it my Lady?" Nell asked when she took notice of Morgana's shocked face.

"I never even asked the Lady what her was name was."

"Oh, well that's easy, the Lady is Crown Princess Runa Ambrosius." At Nell's words Morgana's stomach dropped.

"Wh, What?" Morgana squeaked out. "She, She's the Crown Princess?" she stammered.

"Hmm, oh yes," Nell continued talking not even noticing the panic that was settling over Morgana's features. Morgana didn't hear a word that Nell was saying as she was internally panicking. _I can't believe I treated the Crown Princess like that! Oh goddess!_ Morgana continued to panic until Nell finally regained her attention. "My Lady?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't worry about offending Princess Runa, she doesn't really like it when people treat her different just because she was born royal. Most people treat her as the Head of the Queen's Guard." Since Morgana hadn't decided on what to do with her hair Nell took the initiative and used a spell to dry her hair quickly. She was now pulling it half up in an intricate braided bun.

"Queen's Guard?"

"Yes we have the King's Guard and the Queen's Guard. They are usually the elite Knights but the Queen's Guard is only made up of women."

"Women can be Knight's in this kingdom?"

"Yes and so can those of common birth. It's been a long held belief that it is not one's birth that determines ones worth but their actions."

"Wow," Morgana breathed out. _This place really is different_. Nell looked at Morgana's awed face when an idea popped in her head.

"You haven't seen the kingdom at all have you?"

"Well no, but…"

"Come with me." The girl led Morgana to the doors that she guessed lead to a balcony, but she wasn't able to tell because of the slightly sheer curtains. Nell stood in front of the doors facing Morgana with an excited smile on her face.

"Welcome to Galdra," Nell said with a flourish as she opened the doors to a world Morgana hadn't known existed.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy. If I didn't end it here the chapter would be endless or I wouldn't update for a while! Please leave your reviews! Also favorite and follow for updates as we go along.

A/N: Just a fair warning I'm moving so it might be a while until I update again but I promise you I have not abandoned it! We'll get some more surprises next chapter and the Lot in Camelot will be back! I know this chapter had a lot about my OC's and my AU kingdom but I felt it was necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own so you no sue!

My thanks to Guardian of Inheritance, Guest, and Meri Ley for their reviews and all of those who followed and favorited my story! Y'all are amazing!

And a special thanks to SherlockHolmes4884 for your PM's they pushed me when I needed them.

Please Read and Review! I greatly appreciate reviews and critiques (constructive criticism) I promise I don't bite.

* * *

Chapter 5

The sight that met Morgana's eyes took her breath away as she walked out onto the balcony. The first thing that caught her attention was the sea _oh how she had missed the sea_. Tintagel was on the sea and where she had grown up until her father's death. There had been times, which had lessened over the years, that she had missed seeing the sea and breathing in the salty air, like it was a part of her that was missing. As her eyes moved away from the sea it moved to a bustling port full of ships and people. She could hear the sounds of the city its people hard at work. She could tell from where they were that the castle was situated up high and the city spread out from there leading to the port. Suddenly there was a large shadow that passed over her.

"What was that?" Nell came out, looked up and smiled.

"Oh they seem to be in a good mood today."

"Who?"

"Those are just some of the young dragons."

"Dragons?" Morgana exclaimed as she too looked to the sky and there she saw them. They were about the size of a large dog. One was a dark green while the other was the color of sand. They were flying around one another, it seemed that they were wrestling in the air.

"Come down here you two!" Nell yelled up at them. Morgana looked over to the girl in shock and was even more flabbergasted when the two dove toward them. They were coming down so fast she let out a small shriek but at the last second they opened their wings and landed softly. When Morgana uncovered her face the two little dragons were warbling at Nell.

"Come over here my Lady," Nell said holding out her hand toward her. Morgana gathered her courage and slowly inched her way toward them. As she drew nearer she took in how truly beautiful the little creatures were. They stood on their hind legs looking at her with their heads cocked to the side as if studying her. The smaller of the two, the sand colored one, apparently decided she was okay and waddled over to her. It stopped in front of her and the only thing she could think of doing was to pet it.

Her fingers brushed the top of its head and she was surprised to find it was warm but also sort of bony. The little dragon looked up at her and she was taken back by how light a blue its eyes were. The dragon closed its eyes and pushed its head further into Morgana's hand seeming to like the gentle caress. While Morgana petted the sand one the forest green one had moved closer and nosed his way under Morgana's arm.

"Do they have names?"

"Yes. The sandy one is named Elips, her name means hope, and the other is Thales, his name means blossom." Morgana was still petting them when a loud earth shattering roar broke the quiet tranquility, making all of them jump. An even larger shadow than the two young dragons created moved quickly over head. The dragon was huge. It had large spines that jutted from above the eyes that circled around its head and then trailed down its back to end on a spiked tail. It looked truly ferocious especially with its scales varying shades of reds and oranges like a living fire, the dragons of scary stories.

"That's Pyrrhus, he's one of the head dragons of the Dragon Guard."

"'Dragon Guard'? What? Wait!" Thales and Elips had jumped up to the railing of the balcony and seemed to topple over but by the time Morgana had made it to the railing she was able to see them slowly gliding their way down to the menacing looking dragon. She just watched them for a little while as the two little ones played around the big one's head, she thought she heard a rumbling laugh coming from the big creature but that wasn't possible, right?

A knock on the door startled her but she had time to compose herself while Nell went to open the door. After a short exchange a large man ambled in. His hair was the color of copper in the sunlight and his greyish blue eyes and chiseled features showed confidence. Morgana could tell from his stance that he was most likely a knight and that's when is face registered making her duck her head.

 _This is the knight I hit with a tray_. She could feel herself grow pale with nerves and she couldn't bring herself to look up. _What is wrong with me? I have more confidence than this! I am the Lady Morgana and I_... her self pep talk faltered when she recalled Merlin's screams and remembered she had been unable to help him.

"My Lady?" Nell inquired as she approached. She had seen how Morgana had ducked her head when she had recognized Sir Knox but then her aura had turned sorrowful. When Morgana looked up Nell was able to see the sadness and regret that filled her eyes. Her heart broke for her.

"My Lady, I'm Sir Knox," the man said as he moved forward with a bow, "and I was sent to escort you to the council chambers to meet the King."

"Thank you Sir Knox," Morgana respectively replied, curtsying as she did. "And can I say how truly sorry I am for injuring you the other day."

"No need to apologize my Lady. It does my heart good to know you can defend yourself, even if it was a little painful." His cheeky yet sincere smile calmed Morgana's nerves. _This isn't Camelot_ , she had to remind herself, _or any other kingdom I've heard of for that matter_. She followed Knox out of her new chambers when Nell stopped her.

"My Lady, I will clean up your chambers and do the laundry while you speak with the King and go see your friend. Everything will be ready when you return."

"Thank you, Nell."

"My pleasure, my Lady."

Morgana and Knox walked in silence for a little while before they entered the breezeway that showed her even more of the amazing view of the castle grounds as well as the Port Town below.

"This place is beautiful," Morgana commented, slowing to look out the open archways. "It reminds me of my home."

"Your home is on the sea my Lady?" Knox asked as he stopped next to her. Everyone was curious as to where the two strangers were from and there were bets that had been placed about where they came from.

"My childhood home yes, but my mother died young and my father passed when I was eight so I had to leave to live with my guardian. I didn't realize how much I've missed the sea until Nell showed me my view from the balcony." Her tone was wistful causing Knox to smile and internally thanking Nell for her kind actions that seemed to help the young woman. But something about her story resonated within him, almost like he had heard something similar before.

They continued along their way and finally came to a stop in front of two ornate doors that Morgana could only guess led to the council chambers. Her nerves were eating at her stomach and her hands shock as they became clammy. Knox placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump a little.

"Don't worry my Lady," Knox said soothingly. "King Brynjarr and Princess Runa are good people. They just want to know what happened."

"I know but the only royals I know either hate magic or they use anyone who wields it. I don't think they're like that but it's a hard mindset to change so quickly."

"Understood," the doors started to open, "well good luck."

Morgana took a deep breath and as she let it out she moved into the room. When she looked around she was amazed with the room itself, the white stones were gleaming from the sunlight that was streaming through the large arched windows. As she looked around her eyes finally caught on the princess whose long red hair was half up with the rest that fell well past her waist, she wore a simple dark blue dress with a slightly lighter blue underdress that matched the sash at her waist. Gone was the warrior princess that had been in her chambers earlier that day, in her place was a serine and simply beautiful woman.

As Morgana's eyes moved on from the princess she spotted who could only be the King. He was a tall man who appeared to have aged well, with only a small amount of lines at the corner of his eyes, whose blonde hair had only one streak of white. The dark blue of his tunic matched his daughter and if not for the silver stitching on his black coat he would have looked far more foreboding along with his black trousers and dark boots. Both wore intricate silver circlets. As she drew nearer Morgana took notice of how light the king's eyes were and the fact they were assessing her. Once she finally reached them she dropped into a proper curtsy, forgetting she was trying to hide the fact she was nobility.

"Good morning Sire and to you your highness." The King raised his eyebrow at her making her remember she was trying to hide the fact that she was noble from them.

"It seems Lenus was correct in assuming you're nobility," the King said in a slightly accented voice. Morgana didn't want to out right lie to these people so she just nodded. "Well, come sit." The King gestured toward the large round stone table that seemed to be missing the center. Morgana was moving slowly still a little uneasy when Runa came up to her.

"Breathe, Morgana, my father may seem rough and scary but he's just worried about everything that has happened over the last couple of weeks, and we already guessed about your upbringing." Morgana let out a sigh and some of the knots in her stomach loosened but not all. She didn't know how they would react to her being the Ward of Uther Pendragon.

As they settled Morgana continued to look around. The council chamber were truly exquisite, the outer wall was curved with two large doors that lead out to what was most likely a large balcony and the multitude of large arched windows let in light into what might have been a very daunting room. Morgana was brought out of her trance by a small cough making her face heat and drop her head.

"Forgive me, it's just," Morgana stammered without looking up. "These chambers are truly amazing. Actually every part of this castle I've seen is superb. The architecture is like nothing I've ever seen before."

"It's magic," Runa supplied simply. Morgana just cocked her head in confusion. "This entire castle was built by magic and has been changed and updated over the centuries by different magic users, and it may surprise you but Camelot's citadel was also built by magic. I believe it was a sorcerer named Cornelius Sigan who built it."

"Really?" Morgana asked surprised. That had never been part of her education, but it did sound vaguely familiar, then she remembered Merlin had dealt with the ancient sorcerer earlier that year, if her dreams had been accurate.

"Considering how Uther treats those of magic he'd just brush it off and say it was just a sorcerer's lies," Morgana mumbled under her breath, but both the King and princess heard.

"Speaking of the southern kingdoms," the King started.

"Southern kingdoms?" Morgana questioned, interrupting the King, almost immediately she bowed her head in apology. "Sorry my Lord that was rude of me." He just gave her a warm smile that helped calm her.

"No need for apologies little one, my daughter routinely interrupts me and never apologies," the King quipped looking at his daughter. "Maybe you can learn some 'proper' manners from her." The princess just gave her father a deadpan look before rolling her eyes, causing him to throw his head back in laughter.

Morgana was perplexed. _This kingdom is so strange_ , she thought for the umpteenth time that day. _Uther would have never teased Arthur like that and if Arthur had ever acted like the Princess did, Uther wouldn't have laughed, he'd have been furious._

"Either way," the King continued, "your question was about the southern kingdoms?" Morgana just nodded. "I'm assuming it's about what we consider a 'southern kingdom', correct?" Again Morgana just nodded. "Essentially it's any of the kingdoms south of our own that ban magic or have harsh laws concerning it. Camelot being the prime example." Morgana flinched slightly when the King mentioned Camelot and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I take it you're from Camelot, my Lady?" Runa questioned softly. Morgana looked up alarmed. "You called their King by name almost as if it was a curse. Then just now you flinched when we brought up what it is that Camelot is most known for."

"Yes, I'm from Camelot," Morgana hung her head defeated. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" the King asked, confused.

"That I didn't tell you right away, that… that I wasn't able to stop him." Morgana looked so forlorn it broke both Runa and Brynjarr's hearts.

"Why do you feel like it's your fault that you couldn't stop him? You don't seem old enough to have been even born before the Purge let alone been in a position to stop him." The King's statements made Morgana give a mirthless laugh.

"I was born after the Purge but I wasn't able to help anyone who was affected by that man's insanity in the more recent years."

"What makes you so responsible and in a position to have been able to help or even stop him?" Runa asked.

"I'm… I'm," Morgana's voice caught in her throat. She didn't want to be forced to leave but she knew once they knew about her connection to Uther she wouldn't have a choice. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm his Ward," she finally squeaked out. Silence greeted her declaration, when she finally looked up it wasn't into looks of disgust or revulsion but shock and something else she could not figure out.

"Oh you poor child," the King finally said after an eternity of silence. Runa just rose and came over to stand next to Morgana. Morgana was shocked when Runa pulled her into a crushing hug.

"You must've been so terrified," Runa whispered into her ear. "It's okay now, you're here, you're safe and you never have to go back there if you don't want to."

Once again Morgana's emotions welled up inside and finally spilled over. Her eyes became wet with tears as she held onto Runa and silently cried. This was all she had wanted, someone to hold her and tell her she was safe, and actually feel it.

As Morgana cried Brynjarr thought over her situation. Brynjarr knew without a doubt Runa was going to stand by her offer of sanctuary to Morgana and damn anyone who would tell her otherwise. He knew that most people would see what he and his daughter saw, a terrified young woman who would have died at the hand of the man who raised her for something she had no choice in and was not the evil he proclaimed it to be. However some might see her as just Uther Pendragon's Ward no matter the fact she had magic like so many others. Regardless he wasn't going to stand by and let her be prosecuted. He agreed with his daughter, Morgana was safe here and here she would be allowed to stay unless she wished to leave. Brynjarr caught Runa's eye and just gave a curt nod, Runa's smile was his reward.

"Morgana?" Runa asked softly. Morgana sniffed and nodded not trusting her voice. "How did you become his Ward? We've been out of touch with the southern kingdoms for some time, since the end of the Purge really, so we don't really know what's going on. We do get some reports from the refugees that we take in but not really about Uther's more personal business."

"My father died in battle and Uther had promised him he would take care of me should anything ever happen."

"Who was your father?"

"Lord Gorlois of Tintagel." Both royal's eyes widen at her father's name. "What is it?"

"If you're Gorlois' girl then you are more than welcome here." Morgana looked at the King in confusion. "Gorlois didn't agree with what Uther was doing to those of magic but after a while he knew that no matter what he said Uther wouldn't see reason. Instead your father turned Tintagel into a refugee port. Several people would hide those running from Uther's wrath and wait until one of our boats would come into port and we would load the refugees up and be on our way. I don't know if his successor knows or not but those that worked under your father are still loyal to what he wanted to do and so this system is still in place. We've been able to get hundreds out of the southern kingdoms this way. Many people owe him their lives."

Silent tears started again down Morgana's cheeks as the King told her about what her father had done. She had always felt like she should have done more to stop Uther and to hear her father had and his legacy was still helping all those Uther persecuted made her heart fill with light, which had been clouded in darkness for so long. The King and princess watched as she hastily brushed at her cheeks to try to hide her tears.

"So with introductions out of the way perhaps you could enlighten us as to how you and Merlin came to be in the positions you found yourselves in?" Brynjarr asked sitting forward.

"Of course, but where shall I start?"

"Just start where you think we need to understand from," supplied Runa. Morgana nodded and was about to start when the chamber doors opened, a man walking through. The man was tall with long black hair streaked with grey that was pulled back in a low ponytail; he wore fine leather armor well disguised as a long leather coat. His breaded face and brown eyes held mirth and also under it was what Morgana saw as sadness, from what she didn't know.

"Uncle!" Runa got up and strode toward the man embracing him in a tight hug, the smile that overtook his face seemed familiar but she couldn't place where. "Welcome back! I assume that _they_ have settled down?"

"Yes," the man answered as he looped his arm through Runa's leading her back to the table. "Whatever was making those pulses has stopped so the problems concerning them has calmed. Now who's this beautiful Lady?"

"This is the Lady Morgana, she's Gorlois' girl," supplied Brynjarr. The man's eyes widened at the introduction but she too was treated to the man's infectious smile as her lips tipped up in a small smile.

"We were all sad when we heard of your father's death, but we never did hear of what became of you."

"She was actually just about to tell us what's been going on. I hope you were informed about what has transpired the past two days?" Runa had turned toward the man whose only answer was to nod. All eyes were on Morgana again and she found herself nervous about the story she was going to tell, hoping they would believe her.

"It all started when Morgause challenged Arthur to a duel." Morgana told her story trying not to leave details out and even spoke about her dreams, both before they were taken and afterwards, what her dreams showed her about Merlin, everything she could remember and what she felt like she had the right to tell. When she spoke about seeing Merlin talking to a dragon under the castle the unnamed man spoke out.

"Kilgharrah's still alive then." At Morgana's questioning look he elaborated. "The golden dragon's name, and he sounds like his imprisonment has addled his mind. I mean he was always cryptic but this sounds like he's even worse now. We need to get him out." The last sentence was said pointedly at the King who just raised his brow. The two men just stared back at one another until finally the King relented.

"We'll speak about this later." Brynjarr sighed.

"Merlin promised on his mother's life to free him, but…" Morgana hedged with worry.

"He hasn't really been in the position to do so, magic shouldn't hold him on that, but still," Runa looked up to her uncle.

"What?" he questioned.

"Perhaps you could go check on her, Merlin's mother, just make sure she's okay, maybe bring her here so she could be with him while he's healing?" Morgana turned hopeful eyes toward the man and he knew he was not getting out of going to retrieve this woman.

"Fine," Morgana clasped her hands together in delight with the man's answer. "But if I end up caught and dead by Uther's hand because of this I'm going to haunt you." Both Runa and Brynjarr laughed at his jest.

"Oh you won't have to worry about Uther, Merlin's originally from Essetir." Morgana assured.

"Really?"

"Yes, a small village called Ealdor." Immediately the man's expression turned dark and sad. Morgana didn't know what she had said to make the man so upset.

"Ealdor you say. I stayed there once over twenty years ago, lovely little village, perhaps I knew his mother. What was her name?" His voice was strange as he spoke.

"Hunith." At the name all three of the royals stopped breathing.

"Are-Are you positive about that name?" the man choked out, his eyes never leaving Morgana's face, Runa and her father were looking back and forth between the two.

"Of course. I've met her. She's a lovely woman."

"That's not possible." The man slowly shook his head his eyes never leaving Morgana.

"Perhaps…? H-How old is Merlin?" Runa ask shakily.

"I don't know his exact age but I think 20 maybe 21…" The man roughly pushed back his chair and strode quickly to the doors.

"Uncle?" "Balinor!" Runa and the King called after him both rising. The man, Balinor, was already out the door and both royals moved to follow him until Brynjarr put a hand on Runa's shoulder stopping her. He nodded toward Morgana who looked slightly terrified. Runa just closed her eyes, nodding and sat back down, Brynjarr strode out the doors following his long time friend and brother-in-law.

Morgana watched the King exit and follow the other man, when she turned toward Runa she could see the sheen of unshed tears.

"Did I do something wrong?" Morgana questioned, fearing what she had said to cause these reactions.

"No, no, no," Runa kept repeating while shaking her head. "No you've done nothing wrong."

"But…" she looked toward the chamber doors with trepidation.

"That, well, that was my uncle finding out the woman he loves is not only _not dead_ but that they have a son." Runa's news came crashing down on Morgana. _His smile_ , she thought, _Merlin has his father's smile_.

"But this also explains a lot more." At Morgana's curious gaze Runa was going to elaborate when Gwaine and Knox walked in.

"What happened? Balinor just ran out of here as if a banshee were chasing him." Knox nodded along with Gwaine's question.

"Well, I'm no longer the only heir to the throne."

"What?" both men question.

"Turns out, Merlin's Balinor's son."

"Wh-W-Wha-What!" both knights sputtered.

"How?" Gwaine questioned.

"I thought you knew how that worked. Do I need to get Dinah to have _the talk_ …?" Gwaine just glared at her making her falter when a smile over took her face. "Sorry you walked into that one."

"I meant, didn't Balinor's wife die by Uther's hand after he escaped Ealdor?"

"Apparently not and I don't think we'll get more answers on that until Hunith gets here herself-"

"I'm sorry but what did Uther do?" Morgana's stomach had dropped again. _How much more hurt has he caused_? Morgana questioned.

"I'm guessing you don't know that once upon a time Galdra and Camelot were allies." Morgana just shook her head. "Well as hard as that is to believe it's the truth but after Uther started the Purge that alliance was halted. The Purge or at least the height of the Purge lasted about a year until Uther went too far. Do you know what Dragonlords are?" Again Morgana just shook her head.

"Well in simple terms they are kin of sort to dragons and can actually command them. It's a magic of sorts and well you know better than anyone that anything to do with magic, at least in Uther's eyes, must be eliminated."

"Why would she know better than anyone?" Knox questioned. Morgana jerked and her heart started beating rapidly.

"She grew up in Camelot so of course she would know it better than any of us." Morgana let out a silent relieved sigh. "Where was I? Oh yes, Dragonlords and Uther. About 22 years ago Uther called all the Dragonlords together asking them to bring the Great Dragon with them, he wanted to speak of peace. See Dragonlords were held in high regard amongst those of magic and many of them held Noble and in my uncle's case, Royal titles, so it was believed that Uther was finally seeing sense." Runa gave a mirthless laugh and both Gwaine and Knox's heads were bowed in sorrow.

"They all wanted so badly for Uther to return to the great King he had once been but it was their folly to believe that a man who had slaughtered hundreds of innocents would ever go back to the person they had once been. They never saw it as a trap. My uncle and five of our Lords, also Dragonlords went, and-and so too did my mother." Runa had gotten up and had made her way toward the doors pushing them open letting in even more light and she stepped out. Those in the council chamber could see this was hard on her, Gwaine and Knox knew what was coming and Morgana dreaded what she was about to learn. Runa was silent for a bit before she came back in and sat back down next to Morgana.

"There were ten others from all over Albion that came but Kilgharrah's home is Galdra so he came with our Dragonlords. Goddess, were we ignorant. Kilgharrah warned us that Uther's summons was not what it seemed but we didn't listen. It was a slaughter. Uther's knights locked the Dragonlords in the courtyard and started firing on them. The arrows of course did nothing to Kilgharrah but Uther had wanted him bound in chains and they had complied so he was of little help other than torching some of the knights that got too close. The only Dragonlords that survived the initial attack were those from Galdra, because of my mother." Runa stopped again and Morgana could see where this was going and a part of her didn't want to hear but the other part needed to know, needed to understand what had happened.

"Uther was furious and when no one was paying attention he snuck out into the courtyard. I don't know what alerted my mother but she turned at the last second and faced Uther as he drove his sword into her abdomen. I think that woke him up at least a little. His eyes had widened when my mother's hood fell back revealing her as the Queen of Galdra. He had just killed a ruling monarch and another king's wife. All the other kingdoms would have sided with my father if he had decided to go to war, because in everyway Uther had just committed the worst kind of taboo amongst royals."

"You-you speak as if you were there," Morgana spoke quietly. Runa's face took on a sad smile.

"That's because I was." Morgana gasped. She turned toward the two knights who would not meet her searching eyes then turned her eyes back toward the Princess.

"You couldn't have been more than-"

"I was three at the time." Morgana let out a choked gasp. "My mother thought it would have been a show of good faith that she brought me along but I was hidden within her cloak so he didn't see me until my mother had crumbled to the ground. I remember him just staring at his sword before some of his knights ushered him out of the courtyard and continued their slaughter. There was no saving my mother and with her dying breath she told my uncle to take me and run. The other Lords told him the same thing, so too did Kilgharrah so he grabbed me, I just remember screaming for my mother. I watched as the other five Lords fell to the swords of Uther's knights and another Dragonlord command Kilgharrah to sleep."

Tears were pouring down Morgana's face. _She should hate me_ , she thought, _she should hate all of Camelot and want it to burn_. Almost as if Runa understood her thoughts she place a calming hand on top of Morgana's making the other young woman look her in the eyes, what Morgana saw there was nothing but compassion and kindness.

"Your parents were the ones who got me out, Morgana, and back to my father, they even retrieved my mother's necklace," Runa touched the intricate pendant that rested over her heart. "They were also the ones who helped get my uncle out of Camelot. The court physician also helped with a location for him to go which was to his sister in Ealdor. Hence the way Uncle met Hunith."

"Why don't you hate me? I'm his Ward, I-" Morgana was brought up short with Runa's hand under her chin. Runa made Morgana look her in the eye.

"But first and foremost you are the daughter of the Lord and Lady of Tintagel, and that will always come first." Runa's eyes were filled such compassion that it renewed the tears in Morgana's eyes.

"Oh, no more tears," Runa, said as she brushed the tears on Morgana's cheeks away.

"I don't usually cry this much."

"With what you've been through, I'd say you were due." She turned at the copper-haired knights words. "Even the strong have a breaking point my Lady, you've just finally reached yours." Morgana gave them a watery smile then they were all impressed with the way she pulled herself together.

"Can we go see Merlin now?" The somewhat out of nowhere question brought smiles to the others in the room.

"Yes we can." Runa chuckled as she spoke. "I think we've given my uncle enough of a head start." At her words everything came back around and as one they looked to the doors that just minutes earlier a man had rushed out to find the son he never knew he had.

* * *

Balinor was rushing through the halls ignoring any attempts made by others to speak to him. He had a son, a son he had never know about, and the woman he loved wasn't dead, wasn't gone. He had left them, alone, for over twenty years. His son had been in _Camelot_ , had been tortured and he hadn't been able to help, had done nothing.

He thought back to when he had last been in Camelot and how it had lead him on his path, not only to the love of his life but apparently his son.

~Flashback~

 _Balinor was running through Camelot's citadel. His sister, his best friend and queen was dead, he was holding the last piece of her close to his chest. He couldn't let Runa die not by Uther's hand. He was running blind, relying on his pervious visits to guide him so he didn't notice when a hand shot out of an alcove grabbing him at the same time the other hand came up to cover his shout._

 _"Shh!" Balinor froze when knights by passed where he was they never even looked in his direction. When he turned around to question the person who had just saved his skin he was met with the blue-grey eyes of his old friend._

 _"Gorlois."_

 _"Balinor what's going on?"_

 _"Your king has gone mad."_

 _"What? What did Uther do this time?" The Lord said tiredly._

 _"He just murdered my sister."_

 _"What! " The look of horror that over took his face as to what the repercussions could be because of Uther's actions. His face greyed when he thought of the war that was almost guaranteed now. The Purge would seem like child's play. That's when he noticed the sniffling burden in the other man's arms. "Is that…?"_

 _"Runa? Yes, Riana brought her along as a show of good faith and she thought she could play with Prince Arthur while we all talked but it's apparent now that Uther had no intention of talking." The noise of the search grew and Gorlois gestured for Balinor to follow him. Balinor was a little hesitant but he also trusted that at least Gorlois would not betray him as Uther had. Balinor followed Gorlois through the shadows of the citadel until they made it to spiral stairs and Gorlois quickly motioned Balinor forward into a chamber. When both men came barreling through they startled the other two occupants._

 _"Gorlois," the woman exclaimed. "What's going on? Are we under attack?"_

 _"Viviana."_

 _"Balinor? What in…" Viviana had started making her way towards him when the little girl in his arms turned toward her brining her up short._

 _"Is that Runa?" a second later, "Is that blood?"_

 _"It's not hers."_

 _"Well then whose is it?"_

 _"Her mother's." Viviana recoiled at the answer her lips started to tremble._

 _"Ria? Ria is…"_

 _"Gone." The harshly spoken word made the woman's knees buckle, luckily Gorlois had been close and was able catch her. He sent a glare at Balinor silently saying, 'Be a little more compassionate', but when Balinor looked down at his niece then back to Gorlois, Gorlois knew that at that moment Balinor didn't have it in him to do that._

 _"What has Uther done?" Viviana asked harshly. "And what are you even doing here?"_

 _"Uther sent a summons to all the Dragonlords, he wished to speak peace between magic and mundane. We thought he was finally coming to his senses, had grieved and raged enough to see what he was doing was wrong, but we were the ones who were wrong. Riana wanted to come and try and reinstate the alliance between our kingdoms, Brynjarr wasn't for it, not really trusting in Uther's words, but she wouldn't hear of it. Uther had been our friend so I think we wanted to see the old him again but I don't think he exists anymore. Not after this." Balinor crushed Runa to his chest and instead of protesting she burrowed in more._

 _"What are you going to do?" Gorlois asked._

 _"I'm going home, taking Runa back to her father, her people, after that I honestly don't know." Balinor knew Gorlois was looking for him to try and stave off his brother-in-law from war with Camelot but inside at that moment he didn't have that in him. He was angry Uther had just killed one of the lights in his world._

 _"You can't," Viviana said breaking him out of his thoughts._

 _"And why not?" he asked his anger growing._

 _"Uther's going to be looking for a man and a small child traveling with little to nothing-"_

 _"What am I supposed to do then?" he half yelled. "Leave her? I'll die before I do that."_

 _"Will you listen?" Viviana spoke harshly. "Runa is my Goddaughter do you really think I would let anything happen to her? Uther's relentless especially recently, you'll be able to travel quicker without her and she could stay with us in Tintagel until you or Brynjarr can come get her." The two men looked at each other when Gorlois gestured that this wasn't a bad idea._

 _"But how are you going to explain suddenly having a small child with you?"_

 _"I'll just say that one of my maids' sister, who lives here in Camelot, died recently from illness and asked me to take her orphaned child to her sister in Tintagel. Gaius, you can help back up my story can't you?" She asked the other man in the room who had stayed silent._

 _"Of course my Lady and if I might make a suggestion?" The other three nodded. "I've a sister in Essetir that you might be able to stay with until this dies down. She lives in a tiny village, a place Uther isn't likely to even know about."_

 _"I didn't know you had a sister Gaius," Viviana inquired._

 _"Yes, we are many, many years apart. I was already out of the house when she was born. She's a good girl."_

 _"Would she be willing to put her life on the line for a stranger?"_

 _"She has a good heart, she'll do it."_

 _"I don't know… I don't feel right bringing innocents into this."_

 _"Balinor you don't have much of a choice," Viviana pushed. "This is probably the only way."_

 _"I can get you out of the citadel via the siege tunnels but that's all I can do, at least for you. Viviana's right, we have a better chance of getting Runa out than you do. We can send word to Brynjarr that she is with us and…" Gorlois faltered on how to tell a man his wife was never coming home._

 _"He'll already know Riana is gone, part of the marriage ceremony that Galdraian royalty goes through." His voice was hollow as if the events that had happened were quickly weighing on him. His eyes had lowered and were looking into light blue-green eyes of one of his lights. She patted him on the cheeks and began babbling in her broken toddler-speak. Some of the words he understood were 'love you' and 'see you soon', and he knew that Runa understood what was going on. She had always been an extremely intelligent child but a part of him wished she weren't so, because she would most likely remember every detail of what transpired this day. He sighed and pulled her in for one more hug before handing her over to Viviana, who had tears running down her face as she hugged the girl close._

 _"Let's go."_

 _"Wait," Viviana stopped them. She took off Runa's cloak and took some bedclothes stuffing them in it shoving it together into Balinor's empty arms._

 _"They're expecting you to be carrying a child, if you're spotted without her they'll think you stashed her nearby and check. Dump it once you've lost them." Balinor smiled at her and just shook his head._

 _"Riana always did say you would make a terrifying adversary. I see now she wasn't exaggerating." Viviana gave a watery smile as both her husband and his old friend ducked out all the while she held the last piece of her best friend in her arms knowing Uther was to blame for her untimely death._

 _~End Flashback~_

While he had been lost in the past his feet had stopped outside of the Healer's Wing. He could feel the knots in his stomach tightening as he crossed the threshold. Lenus noticed him immediately and quickly made his way over to him.

"Prince- Dragonlord Balinor what brings you here?"

"Where is he?"

"Pardon?"

"Where's my son?" The word felt foreign on his tongue but also right. Lenus just looked him completely confused.

"S-son?"

"Merlin." Lenus' eyes just widened in shock before he just pointed toward the back corner where Althea was checking on the person in the bed. Balinor hurried over and Lenus stayed where he was frozen until Brynjarr called his name.

"Lenus?"

"Son?"

"There have been a lot of revelations this morning."

"Son?" Brynjarr just sighed knowing this was a huge shock to his head healer and old friend.

"Yes, Lenus, Merlin is Balinor's son."

"What?" Althea had joined them was shocked by her king's words.

"Apparently Balinor was mislead about his wife's demise and she was pregnant when he fled."

"Wait, Lady Hunith is alive?"

"Apparently."

"Where has she been this whole time?"

"She never left Ealdor." Both healers just stared at him in open shock and then turned to look where their Dragonlord was standing. They couldn't even comprehend what he was going through. Lenus took a step toward him but was stopped short when Brynjarr dropped his hand on his shoulder and just shook his head before he moved on toward his old friend.

Balinor was just looking down at his son, his son who was extremely pale and thin. He could feel the bile growing in his throat, thinking about the 'what if's'. What if he had never left? What if he had ignored the old man and continued looking for her? What if he had found them? What if…

"Balinor." When he looked at his brother-in-law and saw the comfort he was silently offering him, his heart hurt.

"I should have been there. I should have protected him. I should-"

"Balinor stop." Brynjarr shook Balinor's shoulder making him look at him. "Don't do this to yourself. No one had any idea-"

"I knew Hunith wasn't gone. The bond is still there." The tormented look in his eye was hard for Brynjarr to see.

"We've spoken about that before and we concluded that she could have been kept a prisoner but we put as many spies into the different southern kingdoms as we could and we never heard of a woman kept as a prisoner, at least not for that extended period of time. Gorlois also never heard of a prisoner like that in Camelot and he probably would have known about something like that."

"But she was in Ealdor this whole time-"

"Brother you were lied to. For what reason I don't know but you were lied to. You were still grieving Riana's loss and you knew how ruthless Uther was, so there was no reason that you shouldn't have believed that old man, no matter what your bond was telling you."

While they had been speaking Runa, Morgana and Gwaine had joined them. Knox had stayed back to speak with Althea.

"But-"

"But nothing Uncle," Runa interrupted. They all turned to look at her. "The past is the past and cannot be changed. No number of 'what if's' or 'but's' will change that, we can only live in the now. Now you have a son who is going to need all the love and help he can get to heal, you and his mother included. Now you know where she is, so go get her."

Runa looked at her uncle expectantly who was just blinking at her. He looked back down at his son and Runa's heart softened.

"If it will make it better Morgana and I will stay here till you return." Balinor looked between the two women and then back at his son finally he nodded his head. He kissed Runa's cheek as he bypassed her and Runa gave him a small smile.

"I'm taking Pyrrhus."

"Take two Knights with you please," Brynjarr called out.

"I'll go with you Dragonlord Balinor," Knox offered stepping away from Althea. Balinor and Brynjarr nodded.

"Any suggestions as to the other?" Balinor asked.

"Ramsey." They looked to Runa questionably. Ramsey was a relatively young knight who was untested.

"He's skilled in illusionary magic and can deal with concealing you all and the dragons while you and Knox retrieve Hunith." They nodded in understanding. Dragons hadn't been seen outside of their boarders in over twenty years and they wouldn't want to draw attention to themselves.

Balinor and Knox both bowed and left quickly while asking one of the servants to retrieve Sir Ramsey from the training field and bring him to the courtyard. Brynjarr and Gwaine followed. During this whole exchange Morgana hadn't been able to take her eyes off Merlin's form.

 _He looks even skinnier_ , she thought moving closer to the bed. She brushed a lock of hair away from his forehead. _He's so pale_ , she fought back the sob that was trying to get out. She noticed the chair that was placed against the wall and she moved it over so that she could sit by his side. After she sat she picked up his hand and started rubbing circles on the back of it. She just kept looking at him still trying to assure herself that he was in fact alive and every breath he took was a testament to that.

Once Runa was finished with her uncle she had turned back to Morgana and could see she was fighting tears again. _Poor dear's been through so much_ , she thought, then she turned toward Merlin. _I hope he pulls through, if not for himself then for Morgana, I don't think she would ever get over his death_. She pulled another chair over and sat across from her.

"Morgana."

"This is my fault." Runa could hear the tears in her voice. "If I hadn't trusted Morgause…"

"You are not to blame, for any of this. Morgause can be very persuasive, she called you sister, spoke to you about magic, offered help, a way to end your fear. You were a pawn and for that I am sorry as she's your sister." Runa saw Morgana's eyes take on a steely look.

"We may share blood but that does not make her my sister."

"Good that you see that." Morgana looked up through bleary eyes. "Blood is not everything, it is ones actions that dictate what their worth is both in family and else where in life." Runa held Morgana's gaze until the other young woman nodded, accepting her advice. Morgana looked back down at Merlin when he made a pained sound. A part of her hoped it was him waking but it wasn't. After some time she finally looked back up catching Runa's eye.

"How bad?"

"Morgana…"

"Please?" Runa looked up at the older man who had come over checking on Merlin. The older man just sighed.

"I've never seen worse and that is, unfortunately, saying a lot. We've done what we can. Many of the wounds we were able to close up without much fuss but it is the wound on his side that still has us worried. If he had been brought to us any later the infection in his wound and blood would have killed him." Morgana's face twisted at the healer's words.

"As it is we have poultices that are helping to fight the posion and it seems to have helped. We've also been able to drain some of the infection, the last time his blood ran clean so there is cause for hope. Another concern is his back."

"His back?" Morgana asked shakily. Lenus face pinched before he answered her.

" _She_ used a barbed whip on his back, ripping it up effecently. His entire back will be scarred for life but he was fortunate-"

"Fortunate?" Morgana interrupted incrediously.

"All I mean my Lady is that it could have been worse."

"How?"

"He could have lost his ability to move his entire body at worst or one or both of his legs at the least. The fact he can still move them is a testiment to his strength." Morgana's face had paled then rappidly started turning green. Runa quickly summoned a bucket for her. Once Morgana was done retching into it she set it aside where it was vansihed at once by a flash of gold.

"We have poltices and herbs spread out on his back under his bandages that are helping to minimize the damage that's been done there. As for his magic, well his magical reserves were nearly depleated but they've compeltely filled back up and faster than I've ever seen. So he's doing great on that front."

"Is there any cause for concern besides his wounds?" Runa asked.

"I'm afraid so." When both women looked to him he explained. "Our nutrient potions can only do so much, he needs to wake up." Both women knew what happened to those who didn't and Morgana didn't want to think about it.

"My Lady-"

"Morgana, please call me Morgana," she said to the healer.

"Lady Morgana, he can still hear you, perhaps if you spoke to him it might help." Morgana turned hopeful eyes to the old healer, whose kind eyes reminder her of Gaius, and nodded.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Morgana watched as Runa and the healer walked away, leaving her alone with Merlin. She turned her face so it was looking at his and she thought of all of his scarafices, she thought of his smile which was easier to see now, she thought of his laugh, his clumbsiness, his loyalty, his kindness. She felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes agian and she tried to push them back.

"Merlin," she cleared her thorat when his name came out raw. "Please wake up. We're safe now. Safe from Morgause. Safe from Uther. You have family here. A father, an uncle and an a amzing cousin. They're going to go get your mother. You don't want her to see you like this do you? Please," Her voice broke and she knew she had tears streaming down her face.

"Please come back to me. I know I'm being selfish but I can't do this without you. You've been there this whole time trying to help without knowing how, behind Uther's back no less. I want you to help me to learn to control my powers, to use them for good like you do." She paused, "Please don't leave me." She started sobbing quietly and laid her head down beside him on the bed never relquishing her hold on his hand.

Runa, Althea and Lenus were watching this from the other side of the Wing and each could feel their own tears trying to come out. It was years of hard won control that held them at bay. Runa blinking back her tears turning toward the two healers.

"What can we do?"

"I honestly don't know."

"How long do we have?"

"A day, two at most." Runa's heart sunk but when she turned to look at them she thought of something.

"Maybe..."

"What?" Althea turned toward her.

"I might be able to get into his mind."

"You know how dangerous that is, both for you and Merlin," Althea stressed.

"Yes but we don't seem to have much of a choice. Its this or Merlin slips away, and I don't want that," Runa turned to look at the two who had been through so much in just three weeks, she knew she wanted to help. Another idea came to her.

"I don't know if me talking to him will get anywhere."

"Hm?"

"I've never seen a bond as strong as the one between Morgana and Merlin. If I can create a mental bridge for Morgana to try and reach Merlin, we might have a chance."

"That's dangerous," Lenus said looking at the two people, "but it might just work." The three nodded but Runa was going to wait until Hunith was there to bring the idea up with the others.

* * *

 **Galdra Courtyard**

"So your mate is still alive?" Pyrrhus rumbled as he lowered his head.

"Yes."

"And you have a son." Balendin, a dragon of black and red, said as he settled.

"Apparenlty."

"Well at least we know that the Dragonlord line will continue," commented Chiara, a dragon of pale blue and pink.

"We hope," Balinor whispered.

"What's wrong?" Chiara asked concerened.

"He's in a bad state. He was the one sending out those pulses."

"What?" All three roared. Balinor could see their fury rising and gestured for those in the courtyard to take cover. Pyrrhus let out a stream of flame into the air before he settled his angry glare back at Balinor.

"Those were pleas for help, screams of pain. How was he in that situation?" Balinor explained what he could while they waited for Ramsey. When Ramsey finally joined them the dragons were angry and the young man felt he had done something wrong. Balinor assured the young man that was not the case. While Knox helped Ramsey mount Chiara, Brynjarr spoke with Balinor.

"Be swift. I plan to call a council meeting in two days. I think we need those couple days to settle down but the council will want to know the whole story."

"You can't be planning on putting Morgana in front of them."

"No but if they demand it Runa will guide her on what to say and what not to. They need to see her as Gorlois' daughter before Uther's ward."

"You're concerned about those like Lord Owen."

"Only a little. That wreched wench caused more discord that I would like however we are staying true to the values we've held for so long but I know some grow restless. This is going to strike a cord with some of our nobles though. Especially since Merlin was Arthur's manservant. Some aren't going to like it while others might want to exploit both of their knowledge."

"That's not our way."

"I fear we are going to have to explain that again. However Runa's mad enough to be spitting fire so they are going to have to watch themselves with her or she is going to explain in detail why we refuse to bring ourselves to _his_ level." The two men were quiet for a bit until Knox called out, having mounted Balendin.

"Call the Druid cheiftens as well and their elders. They deserve to hear this from us not second hand." Brynjarr nodded. Balinor went to Pyrrhus and mounted quickly.

"Safe travels." Brynjarr called out, all three men bowed their heads then with a call from Balinor the dragons' wings spread and with a great gust of wind they took to the skies. Brynjarr stayed there watching until they were no longer even specks in the sky.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Camelot**

Rain was pouring down and had been for several days but that had not stopped Arthur from leaving on his quest. However the rain had gotten worse and if they contiuned they could cause harm to their horses.

"There's an inn and tavern up ahead Sire," one of his knights called. "They have a large barn that can store our horses until this lets up." Arthur nodded as they moved as quickly as they could through the deluge.

When they neared the inn they were directed to a large barn where Arthur and Leon dismounted and made a hasty retreat to inside the tavern. When they stepped inside the hum died down for a second before it restarted. They knew they stood out in their chainmail and arm guards but they didn't care. Qucikly one of the serving women came up to them.

"What can I do for you?"

"We need rooms, enough for ten men and ten horses."

"The men will have no problem but your horses will have a tight fit."

"Why the horses and not the men?" Leon asked

"We have some fellas here that are taking a group of horses to their master farther north but they got stuck here cause of the rain." Arthur and Leon nodded. In no time the knights had refreshed themselves and many were enjoying what the tavern had to offer but not Arthur or Leon, no they were listening, hoping with mead running through some of the partons' blood that it might loosen their tounges. When the information didn't seem forth coming they started asking questions. One of those questions being about the lands that they were headed toward. One of patrons was quick to offer up that the two men with nine horses had come from that direction before the rain hit, and was even kind enough to point them out.

When Arthur looked toward the large fireplace he saw two men who didn't seem as inebreated as the rest of the tavern. Arthur quickly caught Leon's eye and gestured toward the two men. As they neared both Leon and Arthur noticed both men were alert but the tightness in their shoulders was barely noticable. _What are they so worried about_? Arthur thought, he was a little suspcious but he needed information and these men might have it.

"Gentlemen," Leon said catching the two men off guard. "May we sit? We'd like to stay away from the more rambunctious crowd if we could." The men looked to each other then nodded and gestured to the empty seats in front of them. Neither man seemed to want to talk so Leon took the initiative once again.

"Were are you two traveling to?"

"North," answered the slimmer of the two.

"Caerleon?"

"There abouts," supplied the other, stockier one. Both men were giving vauge answers but neither Leon or Arthur were getting bad feelings from them. There were men who liked to keep to themselves so both believed that they were normally like that but Arthur didn't have the time to beat around the bush so he did away with nicities.

"I heard you two came from the northwest, why didn't you just continue north instead of detouring here?"

"No road and not the safest path when it's two men and nine horses."

"Did you see anything out there?"

"What are you really asking?"

"We're looking for someone and are willing to pay for any information that might lead to their return."

"Did they run or...?"

"They were kidnapped but we are also looking for information about the woman that took her." Both men looked at each other again and in the way of people who had known each other for a long time understood each other without words.

"There was that old fortress," the slim one supplied.

"Fortress?" Both Arthur and Leon perked up.

"Yeah, about a half-a-day, day ride from here depending on your speed. It took us a day because the horses but it might take you less."

"What did you see?" Leon asked as he leaned forward.

"Not much, we steered clear when we noticed the men on the wall."

"Men?"

"Yeah, wicked looking fellows and in our business when you see a ruined fortress that's being protected by men like that it usually means bandits."

"Nah, there weren't enough of 'em for that to be a bandits' hide out," the stockier one argued. "They only had three on the wall if they'd been bandits they would've had more than three, specially with a fortress that big to defend."

 _Unless they had magic_ , both Leon and Arthur thought.

"How do we get there?" Arthur demanded, this was the best lead they had been given and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.

"I'd say follow our trail but that's been washed away now with all this rain but it's not too hard. That road headed northwest just keep following that you'll reach a divide in the road but you're going to have to pay attention because the path you need to take is overgrown, maybe not so much since that's the way we came but..."

"After that?"

"Well just continue down the overgrown road, it'll take you right to it."

"Thank you," Leon offered. "Like we said we will pay."

"Aw we don't need your money but maybe you could help us out?" Leon and Arthur nodded but were weary. "We're trying to get home but with this rain the owner said that our way will be blocked because of the risen water for at least two more days. We're already behind so if you know of another path for us to get back on our way we'd greatly appreciate it." Arthur and Leon looked to each other, it wasn't an outrageous request and easily doable.

"You have a map?" Leon asked. The slim one grinned and left to grab their map. Once he returned Leon drew another way for the men to get back on the path to Caerleon. When both men got up Leon stopped them with a question.

"Why were you in that area?" Both men looked at each other then back to them.

"We thought we'd found a shorter route but as you can tell that hasn't worked out so well." Leon and Arthur nodded then a cheer went up in the tavern. The rain had stopped and Arthur finally had a lead.

* * *

Okay that was a long chapter over 10,000 words but I couldn't figure out where to stop with this one.

Sorry for the long wait but I do love reviews, I really, really do.

So Please Follow, Favorite and Review!

The next one I hope will be out in the next couple of weeks thanks for your patience! Happy Holidays!

~Midnight


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, wish I did, but I don't.

My thanks goes out to Guardian of Inheritance, emrysmorgan, Meeeeeerlin (Guest), Dragoness of the Moon, Sherlock Holmes 4884, septimusromanseverus, Meri Ley, gaylelbf, Guest, and You10, thank you all for your reviews. I loved them!

A/N: The image for this story is now the symbol of Galdra, just so that you have a visual of what it looks like. I didn't design this! I found it on Pinterest!

A/A/N: There is going to be a lot of flashbacks in this chapter but they are important for background information for the rest of the story, sorry for the inconvenience. Also this chapter is going to be long! You also might be in for some surprises...

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Ealdor**

Hunith was grinding some herbs while her mind wandered. She felt her tears billow but she pushed them back. _I have to believe that he was happy_ , she thought. The last few weeks had been difficult and she questioned herself about every decision she had ever made.

Should she have sent Merlin to Camelot? Should she have tried going to Balinor's kingdom when she found out she was with child? Any multitude of questions along those lines but every time she thought of Balinor her heart bled.

 _He never came back and he was a man who stayed true to his word_ , she thought as she put the pestle down and moved toward the open window looking out at the rain that had softened to a drizzle. _He probably never made it back to his home_. On a sigh she moved to her hearth and mantle, there she picked up a piece of intricate woodwork.

It was a beautiful design, the combination of a Triskelion, dragons and Eternity knots, the symbol of the magical kingdom of Galdra; Balinor, her love's homeland. She used to let Merlin hold it when he was a child, it was one of the few times he'd sit still. He would sit there just tracing his fingers along the looping lines again and again, because of that the design was worn down but it was still precious.

A knock on her door made her jerk then wonder why the person didn't just enter. All the villagers knew that her door was always open, then whoever it was knocked again making her place the wooden symbol back on her mantle and make her way toward the door. When she opened it the world around her lost focus.

It had been over twenty years but oh he was still able to make her heart do flips. He had aged but it only made him even more dignified and handsome. His fine clothes fit him impeccably but it was his smile, the smile he had passed down to their son, that brought more tears to her eyes.

"Balinor," she whispered scarcely believing that he was real. She barely got his name out before she was swallowed by his strong arms. _This_ is _real_ , she thought as she burrowed into his arms, _this is really real_. "Balinor."

"Yes, love, I'm here and I'm so sorry I left you for so long," he whispered into her hair. He breathed in her scent and for the first time in over twenty years, his heart was soring. _To have her in my arms again_ , he thought as he pulled her closer. They stood there holding one another for what seemed like hours until Hunith stiffened and pushed away from him. She turned from him, hugging herself and he could see her shoulders shaking as she fought her tears.

"Hunith?" He came up behind her and encircled her in his arms. "What's wrong my love?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered harshly, she couldn't bring herself to turn to him for comfort. "I'm so sorry."

"Whatever for?" He tightened his arms around her trying to offer her some form of comfort.

"It's all my fault." Balinor didn't like her blaming herself for something he was sure was not her fault so he turned her, making her look at him. Her eyes, full of tears and guilt, was something he'd seen recently, that morning in fact, in a brave young woman who had returned hope to him. Then he saw it, the grief in her eyes, in the lines in her face and his heart broke a little.

"We have him," he whispered holding her face, watched as her eyes widened and searched his in return with hope shining through.

"Runa found him and Lady Morgana. She brought them home." The tears she had been holding back broke as she sobbed into his chest. He just stood there holding and rocking her. He thought back to when they had first met. How her kindness and good heart had helped him start to heal. How when his days had seemed the darkest she had been able make him see the light.

They didn't know how long they stood there but pulled apart when someone cleared their throat from the doorway. When they turned it was to see a knight in the doorway wearing the colors of Galdra, dark teal trimmed with gold and silver. Both could see the mirth that danced in the young knight's eyes. Balinor bit off a curse and was glad that that his beard helped to hide the blush that was quickly taking over his face. Hunith wasn't so lucky, her pale complexion made her blush extremely noticeable which she tried to hide with her hands.

Knox could see the woman's embarrassment was rising and had to hold back the smile that wanted to take over. He had heard stories about the woman that had won his Dragonlord's heart but to see her in person and the embarrassment clear on both their faces was a sight to see.

Knox had grown up within the Galdraian court, his father, having come with King Brynjarr from their homeland amongst the Vikings, had fallen in love with his mother who had been part of Queen Riana's Guard. He could remember the sad looks that would take over Balinor's face every now and then but to see the love and happiness that danced in his eyes, right along with worry for his son, made Knox smile.

"We should be on our way," Knox suggested.

"What? Why?" Hunith looked to Balinor with worry, making the worry return in full force which made hers rise in turn. "Balinor what's wrong?"

"Runa didn't find our son in good condition," he responded slowly, then he let out a mirthless laugh. "'Good condition' who am I kidding, Runa barely found him alive, had she gotten to them any later he would have died."

Hunith's heart stopped. She couldn't breath as Merlin's life flashed before her eyes. His first cry lighting all the candles and making the hearth flare. His infectious smile, his giggles that came from beneath the laundry when he was young. For every little bit she remembered a tear fell in turn until there was a steady stream of tears. Neither man felt comfortable with her tears but they also knew that she needed to get this out much like Morgana had. Finally as her tears slowed she turned her red eyes toward Balinor giving him a small nod.

Quickly Knox and Balinor got to work closing up her house and within minutes she was ready. Balinor had told her not to worry about clothes that as his wife the seamstresses in Galdra would be more than happy to create her a full wardrobe. She had sputtered at his words but Knox threw his head back and laughed heartily then added that they were probably already making things they could easily alter once she got there. Balinor had agreed with him much to the distress of Hunith, she didn't want anyone to have to go out of their way for her. Both men just laughed and assured her that they would take offense if she didn't let them. As they left the small home Hunith grabbed the crest that Balinor had craved for her so long ago.

They quickly made their way through the light rain and Knox started to walk slower until Hunith and Balinor had a semblance of privacy. Hunith kept looking up at Balinor from under her eyelashes and he kept looking down on her. Neither could believe that the other was really there. For Balinor it was actually seeing his love alive while for Hunith it was seeing him in person, because in her heart she never wanted to believe he was gone, but there was question that was niggling in the back of her mind.

"Why did you never come back?" Hunith immediately covered her mouth, she hadn't meant to ask that aloud but her question brought Balinor to a stop and she could see the pain in his face at her question. He turned towards her and took both her hands bringing them to his chest, over his heart.

"I did," Hunith opened her mouth to speak but he just shook his head. "I came back about three months after I fled. I came back to get you but you weren't here so I went to your neighbor, Simmons I think was his name, to ask where I could find you. He told me it was my fault that you were gone. I didn't believe him at first, waited over a week but there was still no sign of your return, the old man kept telling me it was my fault and I shouldn't have but I finally conceded that you were gone."

"But the bond-," Hunith started, remembering the ritual that they had performed just days before he left, but Balinor just gave her a sad smile.

"The bond is still intact but he said 'gone' not dead so I assumed that meant that you were taken by Uther and were being held prisoner for helping me." Hunith could see the anguish in his eyes as he explained, her heart bled for him. _All these years he's thought the worst happened to me. Why would Simmons do that_ … then she remembered just a month ago as she attended to the old man on his death bed and how he kept saying he was sorry which she had never understood, until now.

"I was in Camelot," Balinor made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, "but I was visiting Gaius. I had suspicions that I was pregnant but I wanted him to confirm it. I was unwed-,"

"The ritual-,"

"While valid in Galdra it wasn't valid here, so in the eyes of Essetir and almost anywhere else I was unwed and pregnant. I was scared, so scared someone would find out who his father was and take him from me or kill-," Hunith's voice broke and Balinor pulled her in not wanting to think about what could and would have happened had anyone found out their connection. She was precious to him, so precious and their son was quickly filling a void he hadn't known was there. He couldn't lose them, either of them and damn anyone who would try to take them from him.

Balinor felt the ground rumble and knew the dragons were getting impatient so he pulled back, cupping Hunith's face, he placed a quick kiss on her lips before looking down at her mischievously, a look she often recognized in their son's eyes. That look when it had been in Merlin's eyes usually warned her of an impending prank.

"What are you planning?" she asked her suspicions growing. His smile, the one he passed down to their son, shone on his face as he took her hand and led her through a dense grouping of trees she knew opened up into a large clearing. The sight that met her was one she would never forget.

Three dragons, two with ominous colors and the other the colors of a pinking sky, and they were talking! She knew they spoke, Balinor had educated her on dragons enough to know that, but still to see it for herself, especially after all the rumors and talk of them being mindless savage beasts. It was reassuring to see that those blasphemous words were unfound and untrue. The two larger ominous ones were speaking with the young man in front of them while the smaller lighter one was lounging soaking up the soft drizzle, it was the lighter one who noticed them.

"Well, well, it seems as if our Dragonlord did well for himself." The dragon's voice was distinctively feminine and filled with mirth as she opened her pale blue eyes. Her words alerted the others in the clearing, the young man immediately bowed to the couple, while the other dragons scrutinized her. Suddenly she felt very small but soon their scrutinizing looks softened and they bowed their heads in her direction. She let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding, at her sigh the largest one, the colors of fire, let out a cuffing laugh.

"Relax Lady Dragonlord, we would never harm you; we are grateful to you."

"Why?"

"You gave birth, protected and raised the next generation Dragonlord, our kin, and for that you have our gratitude." Once again the dragons bowed their heads shocking Hunith that these proud creatures were bowing to her at all.

"Shall we go?" Knox asked as he entered the clearing. Balinor looked down to Hunith whose only answer was a nod. They made their way toward the largest one who introduced himself.

"I am Pyrrhus, leader of the Dragon Guard, the others are Balendin and Chiara," he nodded to each in turn who nodded back. Pyrrhus lowered himself as close to the ground as he could so that she had an easier time getting up. Quickly they were all mounted, with Balinor behind Hunith making sure she was secure.

"Ready?" he asked with mischief in his voice. Hunith nodded as she tightened her arms around his.

"Ready." At her assurance the dragons took off, as they did her stomach dropped out but within seconds her heart was soaring. _It's exactly as he always described it_ , she thought, thinking back to those late-night conversations. They rose higher and she never looked down.

* * *

 **Camelot**

Uther was looking out his window staring at the grey sky. Grey skies always reminded him of one of the biggest mistakes in his life, how he had killed the Queen of Galdra, at first he had tried to justify what he had done but Gorlois then Viviana wouldn't let him. His friend had seen what he refused to, that he had done what he was punishing others for.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Gorlois!" Uther yelled as he came down the courtyard steps, into the drizzling rain. "Where are you going? I haven't dismissed-" Uther stopped his tirade when he noticed the look on his long-time friend's face. Gorlois' face showed his anger and sadness intermixed._

 _"What is it Uther?" Uther was taken aback at his friend's tone and informality. Gorlois was always proper in public, addressing him as King. He shook himself and stood up straight pushing his authority forward._

 _"I have yet to dismiss you. I need you to go to the south, we have a large bandit problem-"_

 _"No."_

 _"Wh-what? You dare question your King?" Uther sputtered. This was the first time Gorlois had ever outright defied him._

 _"I said 'no', I need to return to Tintagel and prepare my people for war."_

 _"War? What war?" Uther was getting fidgety, he hoped his friend hadn't heard of what happened._

 _"The war that you started the second you killed Queen Riana." The acid in his tone was surprising to Uther, Gorlois had never spoken to him like that and he did not like it._

 _"I have no idea-"_

 _"Don't lie to me Uther!" Gorlois swung around to fully face his friend, though it was getting harder to call him that. "_ You _killed Riana._ You _called the Dragonlords here and slaughtered them._ You _are the reason that Balinor is running for his life and the life of his niece, whose mother you killed in front of her. And_ you _are the reason that Brynjarr is going to bring war to Camelot." Gorlois' voice rose with each word; all the while Uther was trying to hush the man._

 _"Quiet your voice," Uther hissed. Gorlois' didn't look like he wanted to but then he looked to the carriage that held his wife and Camelot's only chance to avoid war._

 _"No one is going to side with us in this battle," Gorlois hissed back._

 _"Yes, they-"_

 _"No they won't, Galdra is too powerful, too well connected. They own the seas of Albion, they have the best merchant and naval fleets, they have allies that lay beyond our borders. And no matter how much you hate it they have magic and dragons on their side. We don't stand a chance."_

 _"The dragons will no longer be a problem." At his words Gorlois' heart sank to his feet._

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"All the Dragonlords should be gone within the next few days."_

 _"What. Did. You. Do?"_

 _"I sent knights into Galdra and the other kingdoms with Dragonlords when they left."_

 _"And what were their orders?" Sickening feeling his stomach grew and he had to hold the bile that was growing back._

 _"To kill all those associated with them." As if to go along with how harrowing his words were the rain started falling harder. Gorlois couldn't believe what he was hearing, Uther, his friend had just sentence Camelot to burn._

 _"Have you lost your mind?" Both men's eyes were pulled toward the woman who had at some point gotten out of the carriage. "Do you really think getting rid of the Dragonlords will deal with the dragons themselves?"_

 _"Viviana-" Gorlois tried to calm his wife, but she was having none of it._

 _"No!" She whirled on her husband silencing him before she turned back to Uther. "Dragonlords are kin to the dragons do you think they will overlook what you've done? The blood on your hands? They loved Riana, they love Balinor and they love Runa. You have one of their own chained up in a cave beneath the citadel like a common criminal."_

 _"You give the beasts too much credence Viviana-"_

 _"And you don't give them enough! If you actually kill Balinor or even think of hurting Runa I can assure you there will be nothing left of Camelot except cinders. You have doomed us to burn like all those you've burned."_

 _"Watch your tone-"_

 _"I will not! It is time for you to wake up Uther! Your crusade against magic has now doomed Camelot far more than sorcerers running amuck."_

 _"Control you wife." Uther ordered Gorlois, who in turn just looked at him as if to say, 'you're joking, right?'_

 _"You've gone too far," Viviana hissed. "What would Ygraine think of what you've done?"_

 _"Do not bring my wife into this!"_

 _"Why not? For reasons you won't explain, you blame magic and those that practice it for her death, with no proof that you will give to anyone. Well Uther there is irrefutable proof that you killed Riana, that you killed another man's wife, a king's wife." Uther paled at her words, the words he had been ignoring, pushing to the back of his mind, those words he didn't want to acknowledge because she was right. Just as Uther opened his mouth one of his knights galloped into the courtyard and immediately upon sight of his king rushed over._

 _"Sire!" the knight yelled. Uther turned from the angry couple not noticing Viviana turn her back and march back to her carriage._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It is Mercia, they have declared war." Gorlois just looked to Uther because he knew that this war with Mercia was Uther's doing as well. Mercia while not having as many Dragonlords as Galdra, did have two, one of which was King Bayard's brother-in-law, both were now dead._

 _"We will dispatch troops at once." The knight bowed and left. Uther turned toward Gorlois. "Gorlois-"_

 _"No."_

 _"I am your King and Galdra has not declared war yet, Mercia has."_

 _"Bayard is a concern but Brynjarr is the bigger threat."_

 _"He has not declared war-"_

 _"He doesn't have to!" Gorlois' voice rose again but he took a deep breath before he continued. "You killed his wife, five of his Lords, made his brother-in-law and daughter flee for their lives AND sent men into his kingdom to kill more. If that's not a declaration of war then I don't know what is. By his account and anyone else's you declared war first. His retaliation will be his answer."_

 _Uther hated to admit that his friend was right but he refused to believe that they would lose and Gorlois could see the stubbornness in his face._

 _"You've never seen Brynjarr in a fight before." It wasn't a question but Uther shook his head regardless. "I have. He and the men that came with him from his homeland, I've never seen fighting styles like that. Each one could take on a squadron and win, without any use of magic." Uther opened his mouth to talk but Gorlois continued._

 _"Uther, we don't stand a chance."_

 _"They why are you going, why bring your wife back to a war?"_

 _"Viviana hopes that she can try and talk Brynjarr down. That and well she refuses to be here."_

 _"Why?" Uther was truly baffled that Viviana wouldn't want to be in Camelot proper, Gorlois just looked at him incredulously._

 _"You murdered her best friend, right here in this courtyard. She's letting her anger lead her right now but that will only last for so long, she knows that. I don't think she'll ever return here. She's lost too many to this place." Uther knew Gorlois meant Ygraine and Viviana's daughter._

 _"What about you?" Uther asked. Gorlois just let out a long sigh because he didn't know how long it would be till he could face Uther again but he had other pressing concerns._

 _"You are still my King, but Uther right now I don't know if I can call you friend. Friends listen to one another and take heed of their advice which is something you haven't done since Ygraine died. Maybe if you had we wouldn't be in this mess. I am needed in Tintagel, both Viviana and I are. We can prepare the people and maybe both of us can appeal to Brynjarr but Uther for him not to go to war he might ask something of you, something you might not want to give."_

 _"What do you think he may ask for?" Uther had a multitude of ideas most involving his death._

 _"Your head, maybe. The lifting of the laws against magic or, and I hate saying this, he might ask for Arthur."_

 _"What? They can't-"_

 _"He can and he might. Arthur is one of the few things that you would do anything for. If he wants assurance that what happened here won't happen again then using Arthur as a hostage is most likely his best bet. If you don't want to lose your son then I suggest that you start thinking of ways to appease him."_

 _"What if I returned his wife?" When Gorlois looked at him confused he elaborated. "I could- couldn't just burn her. I've entombed her with the ancestors for now." Gorlois looked at him then shook his head._

 _"Returning her body for proper burial in Galdra might go a small ways so I suggest you start the process of sending her to Tintagel. What did you do with the Dragonlords?"_

 _"Burned them." Gorlois just sighed and pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger._

 _"Do you at least have their swords?"_

 _"They're in the vaults."_

 _"Send those along with her. If they can't offer the Dragonlords a proper burial a symbolic one with their swords might help, but Uther this won't be enough, you know it won't."_

 _"What else can I do?"_

 _"Stay out of this."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Stay out of this Uther. Let Viviana and I handle this and pray we can find a solution without war."_

 _"Try to keep Arthur out of it, if you can."_

 _"I'll do my best but we don't have a lot to offer and if that is what he asks for-"_

 _"Then it's war." Gorlois looked at Uther disbelievingly but ultimately he relented knowing Uther wasn't going to budge on this. He understood to an extent but Uther should have thought of what the ramifications of his actions could have been before he did what he did._

 _"What makes you so sure that Brynjarr will go after Tintagel first?" Uther asked bringing Gorlois out of his head._

 _"Tintagel is one of the most profitable ports that Camelot has, and it's on the same coastline as their main port." When Uther opened his mouth no doubt to make a suggestion that would doom Camelot, Gorlois stopped him. "We don't have the naval abilities that they do so a preemptive attack would be foolish. As for trying to go at them from land, we would have to take an army through Essetir and Caerleon or through the Perilous Lands." Gorlois paused. "How did you get knights into Galdra to kill those innocents anyway?" Uther took the jab that Gorlois meant his words to have before he explained._

 _"I only sent five knights the rest were hired mercenaries. One knight for each family, they were to lead the attack." Gorlois' eyes shuttered closed at Uther's orders, he couldn't believe what he was hearing._

 _"None of those men are coming back you know that right?" Uther looked confused and a little affronted that Gorlois had so little faith in his men. He didn't really care about the mercenaries._

 _"Do you have so little faith?"_

 _"In your knights' abilities against Galdra's?" Uther only on answer was a nod. "Yes, the second they started spilling blood their fate was sealed. You did that Uther and you are going to have to live with that, because it is thanks to your decisions that those men are dead." Not able to talk anymore about what Uther had done Gorlois turned and made for his horse. As he passed the carriage that held his wife he looked in._

 _He could see Runa curled up in the seat next to his wife with her head in Viviana's lap. Viviana was stroking Runa's hair while she hummed a lullaby. His eyes softened, even before they had sent Morgause to the Isle it had been quite a while since she had allowed Viviana to do that for her. They had wanted more children but so far they hadn't been blessed with a second child and now a part of them feared having another. Morgause had a natural affinity for magic and Viviana was a Seer so they feared that a child of theirs might also have magic, but if they were blessed with another they would welcome and love them no matter what. Uther came over as Gorlois mounted his horse._

 _"Do keep me apprised of what is going on."_

 _"I'll do my best but I must tell you again to stay out of this. Leave this to me." Gorlois' beseeching eyes bored into Uther who could only nod as he backed away and with a call Gorlois and his people moved out. Uther watched them go for a time before he thought of what his friend had said._ I would do anything for Arthur _, he thought._ Maybe Brynjarr would do the same for his child?

 _So unbeknownst to Gorlois Uther didn't stay out of the Galdraian affairs. He sent men looking for Balinor and Brynjarr's daughter to try and use as leverage against the powerful kingdom but they were not successful. At one point his men had been close but they had slipped through their fingers, then around a week or two later Gorlois sent word. He and Viviana had been able to come to an agreement with Brynjarr. Uther was relieved by the news so he returned his efforts toward the war with Mercia, by the time Uther saw his friend again it had been over a year._

 _When Uther rode into Tintagel's courtyard he was greeted by Gorlois but no Viviana. Uther was a little perturbed that his wife's close friend was still angry at him._

 _"Where is Viviana?" He asked as he dismounted._

 _"She'll join us later," Gorlois replied as he grasped Uther's forearm as Uther did the same to him. They spoke as they made their way inside, mostly about more trivial things, the harvest, trade, other topics along those lines but Uther knew he needed to ask what the agreements between Gorlois and Brynjarr had been. As they settled in Gorlois' study Uther broached the subject._

 _"How are our relations with Galdra?"_

 _"What relations?" Gorlois responded._

 _"What agreements did you come to with King Brynjarr?" Gorlois had not been specific about what their agreement had entailed, Uther just knew that Arthur hadn't been a part of it. Gorlois continued to just look at Uther, making the other man want to squirm but Kings did not squirm. Finally Gorlois sighed, signaling to Uther he was going to get his answers._

 _"They've closed their boarders and no ship with ties to Camelot may enter their ports unless it is an emergency at which point they will be under constant guard and the slightest infractions can and will result in punishment."_

 _"That seems kind of harsh-" Gorlois' raised brow made Uther stop because he knew that look on his friend's face, it meant that he had no leg to stand on._

 _"They will still trade with me-"_

 _"That's good-" again Gorlois cut his eyes to Uther signaling that he did not want Uther to interrupt him again._

 _"They will_ only _trade with me and under the condition that we are to never search their ships." When Uther opened his mouth Gorlois' glare cut him off. "There's more so please hold your comments until I've laid it all out." Uther nodded his head and gestured for Gorlois to continue._

 _"You are to spread no slander against them, also if they hear of you unjustly slaughtering people like you have been they will interfere. If you send anyone into their kingdom it will be considered a breach of this agreement and they will not hold back. If they have people in Camelot and they have broken a law then they are to be handed back over to Galdra for judgement. If you go back on any of this it will be seen as an act of war and the agreement is void. There are other things but it was part of the deal that you not know about it. It's my part of the bargain and I alone have to uphold it."_

 _"How are we supposed to know whether or not they're from Galdra?"_

 _"That's part of it, we have to figure it out. You can't just arrest someone on suspicions and then sentence them the next day. You have to investigate and prove without a doubt that they are yours to punish."_

 _"But-" Gorlois' stare said that they got off easy so don't push it. "That's not right."_

 _"Neither was murdering his wife, his lords or making Balinor and Runa go on the run," the voice came from the doorway, when Uther turned he was met with quite the sight. It was Viviana, and she was quite a bit… larger than the last time he had seen her. She rested her hand on her protruding stomach, cupping it, protecting the life inside._

 _"You- You're-"_

 _"With child?" She arched her brow at him. "Yes."_

 _"You're supposed to be resting. The midwife said you should." She waved off Gorlois' words but he come to her side regardless. When he placed his hand on her lower back, where he knew she was hurting, she smiled up at him. Neither one noticed Uther just staring at her stomach then his face twisted. The last time he had been near an expectant woman was with Ygraine, the sight made his heart hurt. Outwardly he was happy for his friend but inside it hurt._

 _"How-," Uther's voice cracked just a bit before he cleared his throat. "How far along?"_

 _"We suspect seven to eight months, closer to eight we believe." Gorlois offered._

 _"Do you have names picked out yet?" Gorlois turned toward his wife who had stiffened, but he looked at her expectantly, finally she relented._

 _"We haven't decided on a boy's name yet, but if it's a girl her name will be Morgana. I have a feeling it will be a girl."_

 _"That's a beautiful name, for what I'm sure will be a beautiful girl."_

 _"Yes, it means dweller of the sea. It also shares the 'ana' part of mine and Riana's names. Ria would have been her Godmother." Uther took the jab because he could still see her hurt and anger at what he'd done._

 _"I'd like to stand for a bit, and the midwife agrees that it would be good for me." She said to her husband who was still looking at her worriedly. He searched her face looking for any signs of distress, finding none he released her and returned to his conversation he had been having with Uther._

 _"Back to what we were talking about… right or not he won't budge on that or any of his other demands. He knows that we don't have a lot to stand on for negotiations." Uther's face took on a look on contemplation. Essentially as long as he did not touch anyone from Galdra they would stay out of his way._

 _"Understood. So you've already signed and agreed with him?"_

 _"Yes, another part was he never wants to see you."_

 _"I can live with that." There was silence for a second before Uther spoke again. "I'm surprised that he backed off for so little." He turned to Gorlois. "I think you were overly worried for nothing my friend."_

 _"No he wasn't," Viviana said, defending her husband. "Brynjarr is a formidable enemy and the only reason that Camelot hasn't been laid to waste is because of his love for his wife."_

 _"Wouldn't that be the opposite?" Uther asked. "Wouldn't he lay waste to the thing that took her away." Both Viviana and Gorlois noticed that Uther was still trying to distance himself from what he had done but Viviana was not going to allow him to._

 _"No," she said resolutely. "He is refusing to tarnish his wife's memory with bloodshed. He knows if he goes to war because of her murder the only thing people would remember about her would be that her death was the catalyst for more. He doesn't want that for the memory of his wife or his daughter's future. He wants her love, generosity and her life to be what is remembered about her, not her death." Uther was put out by Viviana's tone, because to him it was as if she was saying he was in the wrong._

 _"Riana will be remembered for her life because of what Brynjarr has done, but what about you Uther? What have you done to preserve Ygraine's memory? I'll tell you, you've done nothing but tarnish it. Ygraine will be remembered for her death, and that is your fault."_

 _Uther could feel his anger rising, Gorlois could see it and he was getting ready to get in between Uther and Viviana if need be, when color quickly started fading from Viviana's face. Gorlois was by her side in an instant and caught her just as she fainted. Uther was on his feet quickly, worriedly he yelled out into the hall for a physician and the midwife. The next hour was spent making sure Viviana was okay along with her child. Once she was settled back in hers and Gorlois' chambers, the men made their way back to Gorlois' study._

 _"Your wife needs to learn to control her tongue." Uther said as he sat, Gorlois' only response was a raised brow._

 _"What woman in her state can?" Gorlois challenged back and Uther had to concede that Gorlois was right. "But part of what she said was correct. Do not think because we are not at war with Galdra that Brynjarr is weak. If he hadn't wanted to honor his wife and her beliefs then I can assure you Camelot would be no more." Uther looked at his long-time friend in disbelief but he wasn't going to argue about that anymore. It was done and he had Gorlois to thank for that._

 _~End Flashback~_

It wasn't till years later that Uther finally learned of how formidable Brynjarr truly was. He had heard the tale from a visiting Lord from Caerleon about a Saxon invasion. Apparently Caerleon was one of the few kingdoms that had kept their alliance with Galdra over Camelot, which had made sense. Camelot didn't share a large border with Caerleon while almost their entire west border and the entirety of their northern border was with Galdra, not to mention Uther had heard somewhere that Caerleon's Queen was related in some way to the Galdraian royal family.

The visiting Lord had spoken about the small group of men who had come to their aid. He had not believed them to be enough, there were only five of them, two of which had not made it to manhood yet, but he admitted he was wrong. The five men alone took out half of the invading Saxon army, without so much as an injury on their side. The Lord had been on the back lines and had watched, had been amazed at their skill. He couldn't properly explain about what those men had done, that it was something one had to see to believe and he said the group had been led by King Brynjarr himself.

Hearing about the other man's exploits made him remember his friends words and he was grateful that Gorlois had been able to mediate a compromise between the kingdoms. Uther owed a great deal to Gorlois, more than he could ever repay. Once again Uther looked toward the sky and made a promise.

 _Don't worry my friend I will get your daughter back, on this I promise._

* * *

 **Galdra**

"Father?" Brynjarr turned around at the sound of his daughter's voice. He had been staring out at the sea ever since he had entered his study, awaiting Balinor's return. He had already alerted the Druid leaders and Elders of the meeting in two days and had word sent to his advisors and each Noble family. He was not looking forward to that meeting. When he caught the concerned look in his daughter's eyes he couldn't help but smile. Though her eyes were lighter they were most certainly her mother's and while he missed his wife with every fiber of his being, she would have lectured him till his ears bled if he wallowed in her death.

He held out his hand to Runa in a known gesture. She smiled softly before she moved to hug his arm as she laid her head upon his shoulder as she had often done when she had been a child. For several minutes neither spoke, just looked out to the sea. Finally Brynjarr sighed and turned back toward his study. Runa moved around as well and sat at his table.

"Were you able to set up the council in two days?" she asked.

"Yes. I've included the Druid leaders and Elders." Runa only nodded at his decision. "How's Morgana?"

"She cried herself to sleep," she said her voice full of compassion. "Poor girl hasn't left Merlin's side."

"Does Lenus have any ideas on what we can do to help?"

"Lenus, doesn't…"

"But?"

"I do, you're not going to like it." When Brynjarr just raised his brow Runa sighed.

"Merlin and Morgana have a bond like I've never seen before. I want to create a mental bridge for Morgana to see if she can 'find' Merlin. Part of his problem is that he was ready to give up. He needs to _want_ to live."

Brynjarr sat back and just looked at his daughter. He knew of what she wanted to do, she'd done it before, by accident when she was a child, and it had nearly killed her. She was exceedingly gifted in the magics of the mind and soul, something she got from her mother. It was still risky but by the set of Runa's face she wasn't going to be persuaded to do anything else, however he was curious, she rarely allowed anyone else to put themselves in that kind of danger.

"Describe the bond to me." Runa caught off guard by request thought for a second on how to accurately to explain what she had seen.

"The best I could describe it is that Merlin is like the sun and fire, all-encompassing and can shine so brightly that it can blind. Morgana on the other hand is more like the moon and stars and water, soothing and a guiding light in the darkness. Merlin's golden strands have intertwined with Morgana's sliver ones. Their magic, I've never seen anything like it before. They feed off each other, whether that's good or bad I'm not sure but their destines are interwoven so thoroughly that there is no way to break that connection except in death, and I'm not even sure that would work."

Brynjarr was impressed by her description of their bond. If even a fraction of what she spoke about was true Merlin and Morgana's bond was a truly special one. However the concerns surrounding what Runa wanted to do were quite valid. If anything went wrong it could result in several different consequences, the least of which was only Merlin slipping away. Brynjarr didn't want that for his brother-in-law, he had already lost enough time with his son. Brynjarr threw his mind back over twenty years earlier, how he had been so consumed in grief and rage.

~Flashback~

 _Brynjarr was looking out over the sea to the port of Tintagel from the deck of Galdra's largest naval vessel. He could feel his rage, grief and worry coursing through his veins, feeding the fire that had ignited the second the bond to his beloved wife was severed. In her last seconds he had seen through her eyes, her demise. He had seen the face of the man who took her life. He had only met the man a handful of times before the man went mad after his wife's death, but Brynjarr knew who her killer was, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot._

He will pay _, Brynjarr seethed._ He started this war but I will finish it _._ _His heart was bleeding, the hearts of his adopted people were bleeding. Uther with his ignorance fueled hate were an illness and it was time for a cure, even if it was a bloody one. Brynjarr could feel the bloodlust of some of his warriors and that added fuel to his fire. Part of his magic was taking emotions of others and directing it for use. Rage, anger, hate, the emotions that could be easily directed, were the more powerful fuels, and those he could pull from were not just his comrades but from all._

 _Many people feared him due to his magic but like others before him, his magic was no choice of his and he had hated it. That was until it allowed him to meet his wife and win her hand. He had never expected to rule, he had eight older brothers that could take over the throne from their father and in a way he had never wanted to. Viken was his forefather's land but he had always wanted to explore, see what the world had to offer outside of their borders._

 _At fifteen his father gifted him with a long boat and a crew of men, by twenty-five he had over twenty vessels that fell under his ultimate command. He was one of the best merchants on the seas. He had learned Greek, Latin, Gaelic, Arabic, Gaulish and English, both new and old. He had considered himself a man of the world, but even he hadn't been to Galdra. Of course he had heard of the powerful naval abilities of the magical kingdom but what had intrigued him was the tales of dragons. Of men who commanded them, yet they flew freely in the skies. Finally curiosity got the better of him. He knew he would be leaving his merchant fleets in good hands while he and his closest friends went on a little adventure. Fate had led him there at the right time._

 _He met the love of his life and five years later they were graced with a beautiful daughter. Now three years after that his love's life was snuffed short by a mad king added on he had no information on his daughter's whereabouts. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the cry of a hawk. When he looked up the bird was circling before it veered into a dive. When it landed on ship's railing he noticed the message it carried._

'Brynjarr,

There are no words that I can express for the betrayal you have all suffered at the hands of Uther but please rethink a bloody war. I know we have no right to ask this of you as we have shown none to yours but please grant our people mercy. They do not deserve to pay for Uther's deceit. Please come speak with me, perhaps we can find a compromise.

Gorlois'

 _As Brynjarr read he took note of Gorlois' use of informal language when addressing him._ So he's making this plea not as a Lord of Camelot but as an old friend _, Brynjarr thought thinking over the words._ He's putting a lot on the line if this doesn't go as he hopes.

 _"What is it Bryn?" The man who asked lumbered over. As one of the men who had come with him from Viken, Baldr showed the coloring of their ancestors, blond hair with light blue-grey eyes, eyes he had passed down to his young son Knox, who had just turned seven. Standing next to him was his wife and head of the Queen's Guard, Sloane, whose fiery red hair she had passed down to both of their children._

 _Brynjarr stopped on thoughts of their children, both back in Galdra, growing up without one or, All-Father forbid, both of their parents made his heart hurt. He knew they were raging as much as him for Uther's betrayal and were ready for a fight. He also knew they were gifted fighters but it just took one lucky blow from an opponent and their lives were cut short, leaving their children behind._ Uther's left _your_ daughter without a mother _, his dark thoughts taunted him. He tried to push those thoughts aside._

 _"Gorlois wishes to talk," he finally answered._

 _"Talk?" Sloane asked incredulously. "Talk about what exactly? His King murdered our Queen, five of our Lords and sent men in to slaughter their families. We don't even know what's happened to our princess, your daughter, or Balinor and Gorlois wants to_ talk _? Has he lost his mind?"_

 _Sloane's voice had risen allowing other to overhear her tirade, many were nodding along. Brynjarr understood their anger but he also wanted to honor what his wife might have wanted. She hadn't been one for war, in fact she found it tasteless and that the 'rewards' never justified for how many lives were lost in the process._

 _"I'll go and speak with him." His announcement was met with outrage. Many people were questioning his decision but when he cut them with his glare their protests quieted._

 _"I'm going with you," Baldr stated and Brynjarr knew there was no arguing with the giant man._

 _"We will go with you," Sloane added. Several others started nodding their heads stating their intent to come as well. It warmed his heart that the people loved him enough to come with him into enemy territory, especially in light of their reasons for being there. Brynjarr wrote back, giving it to the hawk before it soared back to its master for a treat._

 _As he watched the bird fly off Brynjarr started giving out orders on who was going with him and who would stay with the ship. He also signaled to the other ships that were barricading the port and had those gifted in mind speech spread the word amongst their ships as well. Within the hour those going into Tintagel had moved to one of the smaller ships and were making their way farther into port. When they reached the harbor there was a small company of soldiers waiting for them._

 _"Lord Gorlois asked us to escort you to the keep," one of the soldiers said, puffing out his chest trying for intimidation. He failed miserably. Brynjarr knew that as a group they looked daunting and that's what he had wanted. He wanted to show that Uther had chosen the wrong kingdom to anger, that if there was not a solution made these were the warriors they would face._

 _As they moved through the town they noticed how silent it was, many had been there previously and knew that silence was the last thing anyone would have heard in this bustling port. Then they heard the hushed whispers and took note of the people huddled in doorways and glancing out windows, a part of them felt guilty for the fear they knew they had caused while another part was glad for the fear, because when people were afraid they didn't think clearly._

 _In no time at all they reached Tintagel Keep. Gorlois met them at the doors and Brynjarr immediately took stock of the man. His normally well-groomed hair was longer than normal, curling at his nape, while his beard was more than just a day's growth, but it was his eyes that told Brynjarr the most. They were haunted but he could see the anger behind them, that anger wasn't directed toward him and his party but toward somewhere, or someone, else._

 _"Gorlois," Brynjarr greeted_

 _"King Brynjarr," Gorlois responded back. "Thank you for speaking with me. Why don't we go inside?" Gorlois moved to the side and gestured for him to enter. When the soldiers moved to follow Gorlois held them off._

 _"But my Lord-" Gorlois cut the man off with a glare._

 _"Return to your stations." Gorlois commanded. The men stiffened but eventually bowed before taking their leave. Brynjarr's party followed Gorlois winding their way through the spacious keep, finally the reached Gorlois' study. As they settled Brynjarr got right down to business._

 _"Do you know where Balinor is?"_

 _"Yes," was Gorlois' immediate response._

 _"Does Uther have him?" asked Sloane._

 _"No."_

 _"Where?" Brynjarr asked._

 _"Essetir, but-"_

 _"Do you know where in Essetir?" asked Baldr._

 _"Yes, but-"_

 _"Where?"_

 _"He doesn't have Runa with him." Gorlois' statement stopped the rapid-fire questions and he could have sworn the temperature in the room plummeted._

 _"Balinor would_ never _abandon Runa." Sloane gritted out._

 _"He didn't."_

 _"Then how can you say that she's not with him?"_

 _"Because-"_

 _"Where is she?" The question was asked softly but the anger and rage radiating off in waves added a threat behind it. Brynjarr stood and in a split second had Gorlois by the front of his shirt._

 _"Where is my daughter?" he snarled. Gorlois held his ground, even though he could see the promise of death in Brynjarr's eyes._

 _"Brynjarr." Brynjarr turned, as he did his world zeroed in on the child who was half asleep. She was rubbing her eyes but when her gaze caught on his, her eyes brightened and a smile took over her entire face._

 _"Papa!" Brynjarr dropped Gorlois back as he hastened over to his squirming daughter. He scooped her out of Viviana's arms and almost crushed her to his chest._

 _"Papa, Papa, Papa," she kept chanting as she burrowed into his chest. All Brynjarr could do was hold her to him and breathe in her little girl scent. He could feel some of the darkness he had felt, since his bond severed, lift. His wife was gone but a part her was still here, he could breathe again. He felt a hand on his arm, looking down he could see the sadness that had taken over Viviana's beautiful face, without thinking he pulled her to him and just held on._

 _Viviana was shocked when Brynjarr pulled her to him but soon her arms came around him and encircled Runa as well. She had not allowed Gorlois to comfort her, she felt a part of her blamed Gorlois for not being able to stop Uther, however Brynjarr had just lost half of his world, he needed comfort and to offer it in return. Finally the tears started to fall however there was no loud crying, no, instead both only had silent tears that streamed down their faces as the loss of friend, a wife, a sister, a mother, a queen came to bare on their hearts._

 _The others in the room let out sighs of relief, for those that came it was relief that their princess was safe, for Gorlois it was seeing his wife finally accepting comfort in her grief. He had seen what it had done to Uther and he didn't want his wife to go down the same path._

 _"Where's Balinor again?" Baldr asked not disturbing the trio._

 _"Essetir." At Gorlois' answer the man bowed and left so suddenly that it took a second for Gorlois to register that he had left._

 _"Wait, you impulsive twit. You don't know_ where _in Essetir." Gorlois heard several snorts as he followed the man from his study._

 _Brynjarr and Viviana pulled apart neither hiding their tears. Content and happy curled up in her father's arms, Runa was half asleep. Silence reigned over the large study as the group resettled. It took some time but finally Gorlois returned shaking his head._

 _"What was that thing he rides? It's half horse." When he looked around the room he took in each face. His wife's face, while tear streaked, was looking better, not as angry, and the same could be said about Brynjarr. Not to say the anger was gone but it was no longer encompassing their entire being._

 _"Baldr's left to retrieve Balinor." Gorlois supplied._

 _"Good," was the curt response. Gorlois looked uneasily at Brynjarr and the rest of the Galdraians. He knew they had the right but he did not want war with them. He looked to his wife and that one glance spoke volumes, all of which ended with 'we need to find another way'._

 _"Brynjarr-," Gorlois was cut off with a glare._

 _"Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I go to war with him?" The question asked so harshly it made the others flinch. "He started this, he killed my wife, my lords,_ my _people, and apparently has no qualms or regrets about it. So why should I show him any mercy?"_

 _"Because he's not the one who will pay the price! Uther wouldn't be the one you'd be showing mercy to it would be the innocents of Camelot, the soldiers and Knights who have no choice but to do as their King demands or face death._ They _are the ones you would be showing mercy to, not Uther."_

 _Both men were glaring at each other but Brynjarr had to concede that Gorlois was right. Uther would not be the one to pay for his wrongs it would be his people, a people who were already suffering from his Purge, but still._

 _"Please don't let her name be tainted." The plea made so quietly, so full of grief, made them all turn. Viviana's eyes were full of unshed tears but it was the plea in her eyes that made their voices stick in their throats._

 _"Don't let this be her legacy, a legacy of blood and war. That isn't who she was. Please," silent tears were running down her face. "Please, let her legacy be one of forgiveness, love, hope. Don't let people forget who she really was. The people have already forgotten Ygraine don't let Riana fade too." Her voice broke on a sob and the dam fully broke._

 _No one moved, no one knew what to do, they had never seen Viviana like this, even when she had had to send her beloved daughter to the Isle, she had not broken down like this. Only one sought to offer comfort, and she did so with the tiniest of touches._

 _"Vi, okay?" At some point during this Runa had wiggled out of her father's embrace and had toddled over to Viviana, placing her little hands on her thigh. "Vi no cry?"_

 _Viviana choked back another sob as she gathered the girl to her and held on tight. Runa just curled into Viviana's hug, hugging her in return. The sight dimmed some of the fire that had been ignited allowing Viviana's words to sink in._

Do I want Riana's legacy to be one of death and blood _, Brynjarr thought, after a second he shook his head._ No, that wasn't who she was _. He looked to his people and he could see many of them had come to the same decision he had. He looked to Gorlois upon seeing the sorrow in the other man's eyes alongside a fierce determination he could conclude that he was going to push to see that Viviana's wish was heard. Brynjarr just shook his head then crouched down in front of the two._

 _"Viviana," she did not lift her head. "Viviana, look at me please." The please is what did it, she looked up at him with such sorrowful eyes, silent tears still spilling down her face. Brynjarr just cupped her cheek brushing away the tears with his thumb._

 _"Okay." At his one-word hope started to fill her eyes where once was only grief and despair. "No war. However, I am not letting Uther or Camelot off without consequences but none of them will be bloody. You're right that's not the legacy I want for my wife or my daughter."_

 _"Thank you," she said as she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you thank you thank you." Brynjarr just gave her a tight squeeze before he pulled back and a dark look over took his face._

 _"But one thing will be non-negotiable."_

 _"What?"_

 _"If I ever see Uther again, and I mean ever, he will die by my hand." The promise in his voice was dark and deadly but Viviana looked to Gorlois who gave a mirthless smile._

 _"I can understand that," Gorlois agreed. "Shall we?"_

 _~Flashback end~_

It had taken two weeks of negotiations until they had come to a full agreement, which was the agreement still in place, though it was the people of Tintagel and the Harbor Master who upheld the agreement rather than whatever Lord Uther had replaced Gorlois with.

"Father?" Brynjarr was pulled back into the present.

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"The last time I saw Gorlois or Viviana. She must have gotten pregnant right after we left."

"Or while we were there." Brynjarr just gave her a look which she returned with an innocent expression, but soon her expression dropped.

"They should have waited," she said quietly.

"There was no possible way that Balinor or Baldr could have waited for Hunith, you know that." Runa harshly stood and went to glare out the window.

"I know. I know I know that but still-"

"Baldr saw a small army heading for Ealdor when he flew over and Hunith was aiding in a birth. Balinor knew that she wouldn't leave and he didn't want to put her in that position. He thought he would be able to go back quickly for her but…" He did not have to elaborate as to why it had taken three months for Balinor to go back, they both knew.

"But if they had… if somehow they had, Merlin would have grown up here, safe-"

"And who knows what would have happened to Morgana. Merlin would have never been in Camelot, would have never met her, you saw for yourself how terrified she was at the mere mention of meeting me, another king. You also know how fear like that can corrupt a person. People that scared make rash actions, and not always the right ones."

Runa looked at her father and knowing he was right, she deflated. She felt so selfish, she wanted Merlin to be safe but because of the circumstances Morgana was safe as well. She could not begrudge Morgana that. The situation could not be changed no matter the number of 'what if's' and thinking that way would not allow them to move forward. Finally she let out a sigh and gave her father a slight glare because she hated feeling small, his answer was a slight smile, which suddenly grew bigger.

"They just crossed the border."

"Well let's get down to the courtyard then, shall we?" Runa held out her hand to her father who took it, tucking it into the crook of his arm, made their way to a homecoming well overdue.

* * *

Okay this chapter is done, another 10,000 words sorry it took so long! I was planning on it being longer but decided all of you loyal followers deserved a quicker update.

I know this was a lot of filler-ish content but it's important to the over-all story so it needed to be done.

Were any of you surprised that Morgana isn't Uther's daughter? If you don't like it well that's your opinion. I didn't want her to be Uther's in this story.

I'll try and get the next one out faster next time. Also Morgana is going into Merlin's mind is in the next one so that's something to look forward to!

Until then~Midnight


End file.
